Naruto, Beyond Kami
by Aspiringwriter17
Summary: Just Naruto being badass and not answering to anyone, not even Kami. Beyond Godllike-Naruto, NaruHarem, lots of bashings, gender bend some characters. Naruto will have powers from multiple anime and will beat pretty much everyone. If you dislike OPNaruto, then don't read. OVERALL DISCLAIMER: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and cover image is taken from Шелдон from
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and girls. Sorry i haven't posted in a while, my laptop was being stupid and i couldn't save any documents on it and whenever i tried, it would shut off. So yeah, i'm at my grandparents so ill try and post while I'm here. Im starting this story because I've been stuck on my first story. Sorry, ill get back on it sometime. This is just something that i wanted to do and just completely screw with the canon in my own little way. So, please enjoy.

Talking: "Hey, what's up?"

Thinking: _"What's going on here?"_

Summons/Bijuu Talking: **"What can i do for you."**

Summons/Bijuu Thinking: **_"I wonder…"_**

Jutsu (Only when used): **Rasengan!**

 **Chapter 1: You Know What? Screw it!**

—

Naruto Uzumaki, a boy no older then 11 years old, was in his second year of the Konoha Shinobi Academy. He was currently being chased by a mob of civilians and a few shinobi. He ran into an alleyway and quickly hid under a pile of trash.

When the mob had passed, he came out and quickly did something that most everybody thought he couldn't. He henge'd into a very plain looking man and walked out of the alleyway.

He carried on towards his apartment and when he got there, he dropped his Henge and went to bed.

Now, while most people knew him as the stupid kid in the back of the class who couldn't preform the most simple of Henges, no one knew him as he actually was.

Naruto Uzumaki is incredibly clever. He could be shown something once and be able to do it repeatedly and never forget it. This is, in part, due to his Photographic memory. How else would he be able to create his more sophisticated pranks, like his paint bombs in the Hyuuga manor which he set to go off at exactly 11:30 on Saturday morning, when almost all of the main family did their laundry.

The only reason he doesn't show it in his academics is because the academy is a joke. Civilians, who only wanted to act cool and learn cool jutsu, could pass with flying colors as long as they read their textbooks and knew who the previous Hokage were. Honestly, how long did the teachers think these little kids were gonna last in the outside world?

Anyway, he could do a lot more than what most people thought. He had incredible chakra control, which was saying a lot for his massive chakra reserves. He had pinpoint accuracy with any weapon, kunai, shuriken, bow and arrow, javelin, anything. With his Photographic memory and his dead-eye accuracy, its no wonder he was exceptional at Fuinjustu, or sealing techniques.

His favorite, by far, would be Ninjustu. He could do the three academy jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu, a number of elemental jutsu including the Raikiri, although he had perfected it into his own assassination technique, better than the one he had seen a grey haired Jonin preform. For one, his was quiet and didn't require handseals to preform. He could also preform the Rasengan and mix any of his 3 elemental affinities into it, Fire, Lightning, and Wind, again, from the grey haired Jonin. He really should thank that guy someday.

He trained himself into the ground every chance he could in every aspect of being a shinobi. He was a master at Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu with his own style, which was derived from the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist and the Uchiha's Interceptor Style. He was exceptional at Genjutsu and Stealth as well as Jutsu Creation.

Back to the present, Naruto was getting into bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

 **In The Seal**

Naruto opened his eyes to see the roof of his apartment. He was about to try and go back to sleep when he noticed something weird. Going towards the window, he opened the blinds to see a black moon with a white sky looming over the village of Konoha.

Just then he heard a roar of epic proportions. He started to run towards where he heard the roar to find a giant fox behind an equally massive cage.

 **"** **So, my jailor has finally chosen to show himself to me. To what do i owe the pleasure?"** The massive fox said.

"Kyuubi, why am i here?" Naruto questioned.

 **"** **Well aren't you quick. You're here because I wanted some entertainment. I've been locked up here for 11 years and now i'm sick of it. I will grant you 5 wishes at the cost of my tails in order for you to create a link between me and your senses. This will allow you to create devastation in your world and allow me to see it."** Kyuubi explained.

"What's the catch?" Naruto asked skeptically.

 **"** **It'll be a painful process and you will gain a massive influx of chakra, throwing your chakra control to shit."**

"Are there any limitations?"

 **"** **I'm the King of Demons. You really think i would follow any limitations even if there was any?"** Kyuubi laughed.

"I accept. How do we do this?"

 **"** **Simple, you tell me your wishes, i sacrifice my tails, we wreck havoc."**

"Ok, first wish. I wish to have the ability to control time to my whim. That means pause, play, fast-forward, rewind, and even send stuff into the future and past." Naruto said with a couple minutes of thought.

 **"** **Very well."** After a couple of seconds of silence, a bright, silver light erupted from Kyuubi's body and encompassed Naruto.

A minute or two later, Naruto appeared from the light with a couple streaks of silver in his hair.

"I didn't feel any pain?" Naruto stated questionably.

 **"** **I'm blocking it until we're done and your'e asleep so most of it will be lost because your'e already unconscious."**

"Ah, well wish #2. I wish I had a Doujutsu that combines or even trumps the power of the Sharingan, Byakugan, and even the Rinnegan that I read the Sage of Six Paths had. It should be able to let me see all kinds of chakra, copy any jutsu and bloodlines, and let me have the ultimate Genjutsu that is unbreakable."

 **"** **Smart, this should cause great entertainment."** Within an instant, another light, this time red, came from the king of the demons and covered Naruto's eyes in the light. After a couple of seconds of blindness for Naruto, the light faded and showed Naruto's new eyes.

His new Doujutsu had the appearance of 3 concentric rings with 9 tomoe in total laying on the rings. It also had a blue background with a white snowflake-like shape under the pupil. (Rinne-Sharingan with Tenseigan background)

 **"** **Your'e new Doujutsu has the abilities of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, which has the Susanoo, Amaterasu, Kamui, and Tsukuyomi, along with the capabilities of the Rinnegan, which grants you all five elemental affinities along with the ability to manipulate gravity without the need of handsigns, along with the 6 paths of pain, Deva=Gravity, Asura=absorb chakra in any form, Human=read the minds of people and can rip the soul out of anybody, Animal=summon any animal, Preta=create mechanized weaponry and armor, and Naraka=summon the King Of Hell to interrogate or restore.**

 **"** **You also get the abilities of the Tenseigan, an upgraded version of the Byakugan. This allows you to gain the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, greater gravity control, better speed, power, strength, durability, and reflexes, as well as Truth-Seeking Balls. As well as all of the powers you asked for."** Kyuubi explained.

"Well damn. Thank you." Naruto said in awe.

 **"** **Yea, yea, next wish."**

"Ok, i wish i could change my appearance at will. That means i can change my molecular structure to make me look like anyone or anything i want and even create new parts at will."

 **"** **Done."** Kyuubi said after a brown light engulfed Naruto.

"Ok, i wish i could reanimate dead people to fight with me as if they were in their prime with no negative side effects on my part and without the need for a sacrifice. But give me a way to control them if they get out of hand."

 **"** **Cool, that'll cause some chaos."** Just then a black light engulfed Naruto before the symbol for death appeared on his right hand before disappearing.

"I wish i could gain the abilities of some of the manga that i've read such as Bleach, One Piece, Tokyo Ghoul, and Deadman Wonderland."

 **"** **Can do."** A rainbow colored stream of light entered Naruto's chest before he blacked out. **"He actually lasted longer than i thought. I figured it would take more than one session."**

And with that, Naruto went through his most painful sleep of his life, but it would be one that he would never regret.

—-

Yo everybody, i hope this sorta makes up for my lack of posting, again i had a good excuse. Now, in this fic, Naruto will be beyond god-like. Not even Kami herself will be able to stand in his way. He is as close to Omnipotent as you can get without being a god. Although, who would want to be a god, they don't get to have any fun. *Evil Laughter* Anyway, Have a good day everyone and ill see you all in the next one. Seeya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody. If this looks a little weird, it's because I'm writing and posting this from my phone. so yea, this is strange. anyway, thank you to all of those that reviewed and favorited and followed. it really does mean a lot.

XOVER1OVER: I feel the same way. But don't worry, he won't be beaten by any dumbass that's stupid enough to get in his way.

BANKAI777: He will do a lot more than that, but yes.

REBMUL: *wink wink*

GUNDAM MEISTER UZUMAKI: Will be STATED in a later chapter. But I will tell you, only a couple of Konoha girls.

Guest: No, I haven't

Please continue to review. It feels good to see a bunch of emails that say that 7 people reviewed in a day. Anyway, enjoy.

Talking: "Hey, what's up?"

Thinking: "What's going on here?"

Summons/Bijuu Talking: "What can i do for you."

Summons/Bijuu Thinking: "I wonder…"

Jutsu (Only when used): Rasengan!

-x-

 **Chapter 2:** **The Great Training Session that lasted 0 seconds**

Naruto woke up to the blinding light of the Sun coming through his crappy blinds.

"Wha...what's going on?" Naruto asked groggily.

 **"Ahh you've finally awoken. You've missed two days of the academy."** "Ah, Kyuubi. So it wasn't a dream. I doubt anyone missed me anyway." Naruto concurred.

 **"Yea, yea. So what is your first plan of action with your new power?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Well first of all..." Just then Naruto snapped his fingers and everything stopped. Birds stopped chirping, wind stopped blowing, and people stopped moving. All except Naruto that is.

"There, now, how do I reanimate dead people and is there a limit on who I can resurrect?" Naruto asked, acting as if stopping time itself was just another everyday thing.

 **"No, you don't have any limitations. You activate it by thinking of the people you want to bring back and throw your hands on the ground as if doing a summoning. Although I would refrain from summoning more than 10 people at a time."** "Got it. Thank you Kyuubi. I will do that at the training grounds."

 **"Don't mention it."** xx 0 seconds later xx

"Ok let's do this." Naruto then threw his hands on the ground and a big poof of smoke appeared.

Out of the smoke came 7 figures. After a few seconds, the smoke cleared and Naruto, and in turn Kyuubi, recognized the figures as Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki, Madara Uchiha, and Hanzo of the Salamander.

"What is going on?" Hashirama asked.

"Haha, this was my plan all along Hashirama! Now, I will absorb the Ten-Tails and usher in a new age of peace!" Madara yelled while cackling, before noticing where he was. "Wait, what's going on?"

Everyone just face- Palmed.

"I will be able to answer any questions you have." Everyone turned to see a small blonde haired boy by the age of 11 or 12. Only Minato and Kushina seemed to know who this boy was.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I have summoned you all from the dead because you are all renowned shinobi. I want you all to train me and make me stronger than any other shibobi that has ever lived." Naruto explained.

"You just expect us to teach you our prized techniques just because you used my reabimation jutsu to bring us back?" Tobirama asked.

"First of all, I didn't use any jutsu of yours to bring you all back. Secondly, I don't expect you to teach me just because I brought you back. I expect you to teach me because you have no other option." Naruto said, coldly.

"Why you little..." whatever Madara was going to say was cut off when Naruto showed them his Doujutsu. "What is that?"

"This is my Sharingan, Tenseigan, Rinnegan combination. I have all of the powers of the Rinnegan and Sharingan and upgraded Byakugan." Naruto explained calmly.

"That's impossible! How did you acquire such power!?" Madara demanded.

"I made a deal with the Kyuubi inside me. Which reminds me." With that, Naruto rushed Minato and put his hand on his stomach. The other half of Kyuubi's chakra flowed into Naruto's seal.

 _"There you go Kyuubi. As thank you for all you've done."_ Naruto said sincerely.

 **"Naruto, thank you. And call me Kurama."** The newly named Kurama told his jailer.

 _"Think nothing of it Kurama."_

"Naruto, why would you do that?" Minato asked.

"First of all, I did that to complete my friend. Why do you need to know?"

"Having all of the Kyuubi inside one seal can put the seal under too much stress." Mito said.

"Don't worry, he's not going to try and escape. And even if he did, he would just have to ask and I'd let him out.

"Anyway, we've gotten too off track. We have all the time in the world for you to train me. We will work 24/7 in order for me to gain as much power as possible."

"I guess it would feel pretty good to train someone who can rival a god." Hashirama stated.

"Yea, I was going to kill Obito anyway. Might as well ally myself with the winning side." Madara said. After that, everyone agreed.

"Then it's settled, we will train with Shadow Clones 24/7 with small breaks to regain our chakra. We will train until I think that I'm ready to face the Elemental Nations." Naruto stated.

xx What would be 10 years later xx

Naruto could easily say that after 10 years of training non-stop with Shadow Clones, had made him able to fight all of the tailed beasts at the same time with only losing 1/8 of his chakra, as long as he wasn't using his Doujutsu or Time Manipulation.

Over the years he had resurrected a couple other people you might know. Such as Shisui Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, and even the Sage of Six Paths himself, Hagoromo Otsusuki.

The Uchiha trio had trained him in the Sharingan, genjutsu, and Taijutsu. Shisui trained him in speed while Madara trained him in his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Minato trained him in Time-Space Jutsu and his Hiraishin. Kushina trained him in Kenjutsu and Chakra Manipulation, like her Chakra chains. He found out that they were his parents about an hour after that first meeting.

Mito trained him in sealing, seeing as how she was a master, even by Uzumaki standards, and manners. Hashirama taught him how to control his wood release bloodline and taught him how to mix more elements.

Tobirama taught him advanced chakra control exercises, advanced water manipulation, and how to control his emotions.

Hanzo of the Salamander taught him all about poisons and how to apply them in combat, as well as being immune to them all. He also taught him how to wield a scythe.

Hagoromo taught him how to control his Rinnegan as well as give Naruto both of his marks. (The marks Naruto and Sasuke have on their hands which represent both sides of the sages power) He also told him a bit about his Tenseigan, but was unable to teach him much because that was after his time.

After he decided he was ready, he gave Everyone a choice. They could stay with him and help him take over the nations, or they can go back to the afterlife and spend the rest of eternity however they wanted.

Minato was unable to stay as he promised the Shinigami that he would go back when he was done training his son, and a Namikaze never goes back on his word.

Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito, Hanzo, and the Sage wanted to pass on as well as they thought that the world was in good hands.

Kushina, Mikoto, Madara and Shisui decided to stay as they had unfinished business in the world of the living.

That was the point where Naruto felt the need to let time play again. But not before letting the villagers know that he was not to be fucked with anymore.

xx Time Start xx

The villagers were just walking around the village, going about their own business when all of a sudden, every single shop that had ever wronged Naruto in any way, was completely ransacked. Buildings destroyed, produce stolen, and graffiti on the walls that were still standing.

But one section of graffiti caught every single villagers eye. Some, the ones who were relatively nice to our blonde haired hero, could only smile and wonder how much more interesting life was gonna be from now on.

Because someone wrote two words on the Hokage Monument in bright red paint. Two words that sent the villagers who openly abused Naruto into a shivering fit. Those two words were simply, **"PAYBACK TIME"**

XXXX

Ok, that chapter's done. Let me know what you think of this format. I'm not gonna know how this looks until i post it so I hope it comes out ok. This was basically just to show people that Naruto will literally be unstoppable by any who stand in his way. Well, I'm gonna go to sleep now. Hope you all enjoyed, goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. I will try to post chapters every other day or every two days. I appreciate all the love I'm getting on this story, and thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited,and followed. I will try and make the chapters longer each chapter. Now, without further ado enjoy the chapter.

Guest: Well, what would you rather me do? Somehow make Kami, Shinigami, and Yami fall in love with him?

Gundam Meister Uzumaki: Why not both?

Redmul: Haha, I'll think about that last one.

Guest: Cool, we'll see.

Docter Bisharp: Haha, I'll try my best. And this will be a Konoha bashing fic. I'm not sure what to do with Sarutobi yet.

Bankai777: What do you mean by filler girls?

Talking: "Hey, what's up?"

Thinking: "What's going on here?"

Summons/Bijuu Talking: "What can i do for you."

Summons/Bijuu Thinking: "I wonder…"

Jutsu (Only when used): Rasengan!

XXXX

 **Chapter 3: No more Hiding**

Iruka Umino, a chuunin who spent his career teaching academy students at the Konoha Shinobi Academy, was getting incredibly annoyed.

His students were talking nonstop. These were supposed to be the next generation of killers and they couldn't even quiet down when the teacher came into the room.

He was just aboutabout to scream at the top of his lungs when the door opened and in came a boy with dirty blonde hair with red and black streaks in it. He wore a dark red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up,a black vest, black dress pants, black combat shoes, a black tie, and a black fedora, with a grey line on the top of the rim, that blocked the boys eyes.

"Excuse me for being late, I had better things to do with my morning than getting up early and coming here to learn nothing of use." the boy said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we were getting a new student today." Iruka said curiously.

"I'm not new." at that moment, the boy lifted his fedora a little to show his striking blue eyes with flecks of silver.

"Naruto!?" Iruka exclaimed loudly.

"In the flesh. Now, let's get this show on the road." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Naruto-baka! Stop trying to show up Sasuke-kun! You're just..." She was suddenly cut off when she found duct tape over her mouth and Naruto in his seat at the back of the class next to the window.

"Wha... what did you do, Naruto?" Iruka questioned.

"I did what someone should have done a long time ago, myself included. Now, on to class."

"Umm, ok. Now, back to the lesson. Who here can tell me what a Kekkai Genkai is?"

Sasuke was the first to raise his hand. "A Kekkai Genkai is a bloodline limit that grants a person and their clan and offspring a special ability. Such as my clans Sharingan." he finished cockily.

"Yep, a clan of copycats that don't do any work on their own. Save for a few, like Shisui. Mikoto, Madara, and your brother, Itachi. The others were just arrogant copycats." Naruto stated matter of factly.

"How dare you, you clanless loser! You have no right to degrade my clan of elites when you're just a dobe who can't didn't even know his whore of a mother and bastard of a father." Sasuke yelled angrily and cockily.

"Actually, I can tell you exactly who my mother and father was. And let me tell you this, you will most likely feel very stupid." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Oh yea? Well, who were they?" Sasuke stated arrogantly, thinking his parents were nobodies.

"Well, my father was Minato Naimkaze, Fourth Hokage and Yellow Flash of the Leaf. My mother on the other hand..." Just then a redheaded woman appeared next to Naruto. " Is Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Red Death and the Kenjustu Master of the Leaf, one who could take on all of the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist at the same time." Naruto says with a smirk. His eyes not having been opened the entire time.

"Hello, as he said, I am Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother." Kushina said with a smirk identicle to Naruto's.

"Ok, you can leave now. Sarutobi's probably gonna want a meeting now." Naruto said.

"Gotcha, see you at home." Kushina said with a smile before she disappeared.

"Now, I'm gonna leave, because I already know all of this. Fuck you all, except Iruka, and goodbye." and then he just wasn't there anymore. No jutsu or anything, just gone.

"Ummm, ok then. You guys can go to lunch now." Iruka said, still in shock at the fact that his surrogate aunt was his surrogate little brother's mom.

 **WITH naruto**

Naruto was just walking around after letting time flow again.

Just then, 4 ANBU appeared around him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are required to appear before the..." Then he realized that the boy was no longer there. "Hokage?"

"Ok, I'll go see the old monkey." Naruto said before stopping time again and going to the Hokage's office. He started time again and saw Sarutobi's reaction to him just appearing in his office.

"Naruto, how did you get here?" Sarutobi questioned just before his ANBU appeared in the office.

"What took you so long?" Naruto questioned with a smirk.

"Quiet brat! Respect your superiors." the Inu masked ANBU said.

"I will if I ever meet any, dog breath." Naruto said with his ever present smirk on his face.

"Why you..."

"Quiet!" Sarutobi demanded. "Now, Naruto-kun explain yourself." He said seriously.

"All you need to know is that I'm stronger than ever and that I won't be taking anymore shut from anyone. And don't ever call me Naruto-kun again, you lost that right when you decided to let Me get beaten by the villagers." Naruto said, coldly.

"Now, you have to understand, I had no choice. Had I helped you or punished the villagers, the counsil would've had my head for showing favoritism." Sarutobi complained.

"That just means you are a coward for being scared of your subordinates. You've lost even more of my respect. Now, goodbye. I hope you think about what I've said and change." And then, he was gone.

"ANBU, please give me a moment alone." After all of his ANBU left the room, Sarutobi set up privacy seals around the room. Sarutobi's face contorted into rage. "That little demon dares to try and lecture me! I'll have to get him back under control. Otherwise, I'll just have Danzo place a loyalty seal on him and put him in ROOT." Sarutobi schemed evilly.

 **XX End Of Academy XX**

It was the last day of the academy and the only people who looked like they had improved in even the slightest amount were Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru.

The rest just seemed content being weak. Especially Sakura and the other civilians.

Naruto, on the other hand, just seemed to continue to grow in power.

In the past years he had revived even more people to help him train including Indra and Ashura Otsusuki, Homura's children. The weird thing was that he could also revive people from manga that he's read to train him in his powers. Those included, Ichigo Kurosaki, Genryusai Yamamoto, Edward Newgate, Kaido of the Beasts, Kanaki Ken, Touka Kirishima, Ganta Igarashi, and Shiro.

The only ones who wanted to stay with him were Shiro and Touka.

So he trained, and trained, and trained. But, he also continued with his payback.

People, and even the Hokage himself, were pranked on a daily basis, from paint bombs to destruction of property, depending on their involvement in his suffering.

Anyway, back to the academy. They were just about to start the Genin Exam. They were just about to start the written portion. Not much to report about that, besides Naruto finished as soon as They said start. Nobody knew how he did it, even Iruka and the Hokage who was watching him through his Crystal ball.

Then, they went outside to take the Taijutsu portion.

Almost all of the civilian born students failed due to being put against clan heirs. Sasuke seethed when he didn't get to fight Naruto. He was so mad that when it was his fight, he brutally beat his opponent. Sasuke was then deducted points for his brutality. Something that resulted in the screaming of his fangirls.

His face was almost as funny as when Iruka gave them a Chakra Capacity test to see who needed to work on building their chakra up and who needed to work on controlling their chakra.

Naruto completely destroyed the machine and a large chunk of the wall when the docter told him to not hold back. The look on Sasuke's face was priceless.

Anyway, Naruto was put against a girl moved here from Iwa. Her name was Yukitora Hakko. She wore a white battle kimono over black shorts, a black tank top, and black combat boots.

She moved during their first at the academy. As such, she was never bitter towards him. She even tried to help him on some occasions before he got his powers.

So, he decided to take it easy on her.

They started with basic academy Taijutsu. But, after a couple of minutes, nobody had gotten hit, mostly because Naruto was only dodging and Yukitora was getting frustrated.

"Why can't I hit you?!" Yukitora yelled.

"I will admit, you are good. But, you get sloppy when you're frustrated." Naruto said sagely.

At that, she stopped, took a deep breath, and took a unique battle stance. This got Naruto to raise his eyebrow in surprise.

"Thank you for the advice. Now, prepare yourself." at this, she rushed at Naruto.

"You can admit when you're wrong, I like that. That's an admiral trait. I'll be lucky if I can get on the same team as someone as level headed as you." Naruto said sincerely, which caused her to blush a bit.

They continued to fight for the remainder of the time limit, Naruto Now having to block some punches and kicks.

When the bell sounded, signaling the end of the fight, Iruka gave them both perfect scores.

Next, was the accuracy exam. They were to throw 5 kunai and 5 shuriken at targets from a distance of 20 feet.

Again, most civilians failed. All of the clan heirs passed with Naruto getting a perfect for throwing them at the same time and destroying the targets.

After that was the Ninjutsu portion. At this, almost everyone passed due to the low chakra exertion required for the academy jutsu.

Sasuke, being the arrogant asshole he was, decided to show off by doing the Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu after the three academy jutsu.

He walked back to his seat with a cocky smirk on his face, thinking he outperformed Naruto.

Next was Naruto's turn. Deciding to show off a little, he did all of the academy jutsu without hand seals, then preformed a seal-less Wind Style: Great Breakthrough.

This got him a perfect score.

Next was Ino Yamanaka. Wanting to impress her Sasuke-kun, she did her clan's Mind Transfer Technique on Naruto to try and embarrass him.

Instead, she just started screaming and fell to the ground.

"Next time you try something like that, the next thing you see, will scar you for life." Naruto said with his eyes still closed, as if he wasn't phased in the least by the Yamanaka's attempt.

After that little fiasco, the exams were over and Iruka gave them all a lecture and told them to come back in two days for team assignments.

Afterwards, all of the kids went home to celebrate with their families.

 _"Now, I can put forth the first phase of my plan."_ Naruto thought.

 **"Its about time, I've been getting bored."** Kurama said with an evil smirk.

XXXX

Ok, that's done. I showed off my first OC, Yukitora Hakko. She is from the Hakko clan of Iwa who were known for their Plasma Release Kekkai Tota. She will be in the harem, if you couldn't tell. Anyway, have a good day, I hope you all enjoyed, goodbye.

One Piece: Edward Newgate and Kaido of the Beasts

Bleach: Ichigo Kurosaki and Genryusai Yamamoto

Tokyo Ghoul: Kanaki Ken and Touka Kirishima

Deadman Wonderland: Ganta Igarashi and Shiro

If this shows up with no spaces between the paragraphs, I don't know how to fix that.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo everyone, how are you all doing? Good I hope. Anyway, sorry for not updating Naruto of the demon sharingan, every time I start to try and write the next chapter I just don't know what to write and my hands freeze. I will try and update it but it may take a while, sorry. Anyway, let me point one thing out before I start this chapter. Naruto will not use his Time Manipulation except for pranks and… well no that's about it. Haha, anyway, enjoy.

XXXX

Chapter 4: The Test

"Ok, we will now start with the team placements. Team 1…(no one cares)… Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Yukitora Hakko. Your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." At this, Naruto and Yukitora shared a smile while Sasuke scowled at being on a team with Naruto.

"Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your Jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuki."

"Team 9 is still active so Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

"Thank you all for allowing me to teach you and I hope you all have very plentiful career in the shinobi arts. Please wait here for your Jonin sensei." With that, Iruka bowed and walked out of the classroom.

A few minutes passed before the first couple of sensei's appeared to take their Genin teams. After a while, only Team 7 was left to wait for Kakashi.

-1 hour later-

"That's it, I'm leaving. Wanna come with me Yuki-chan?" Naruto asked when he got to the door.

"Sure, no reason to stay here and do nothing." Their only female teammate agreed.

"Sasuke, if you stay, tell him we're at training ground 7." With that Naruto grabbed Yuki's waist and used a shunshin to leave with her in tow, leaving Sasuke with a scowl on his face as he waited for their sensei.

-You know where they went-

"Ok, now, I am going to train if you want to join me." Naruto offered.

"Sure, what training did you have in mind?" Yuki asked.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to do my training, but I could give you a few exercises to practice." Naruto explained.

"Sure, that would be great. What did you have in mind?" Yuki inquired.

"Here, this scroll has a few chakra control exercises. Now, what are your elemental affinities?" Naruto asked as he handed her a scroll.

"I have no idea, I've never gotten tested." Yuki said as she skimmed over the scroll for now.

"Well here, this paper will show your affinities. Just push your chakra into it." Naruto explained as he pulled out a paper.

Naruto watched as she pushed her chakra through the paper and how it split into 3 separate pieces. The pieces burned to ash, split into tiny pieces, and crumble into a small ball respectively. While that surprised him, what really surprised him was that the three pieces rejoined to create a ball of pure plasma.

"Hmm, I see. You've got three elemental affinities that join together to form Plasma Release Kekkei Tota. That makes sense as the Plasma Release is a known bloodline in Iwa. I promise, we will grab some scrolls on the plasma release if we ever travel near Iwa." Naruto promised.

"Thank you, that really means a lot to me." Yuki said, tearing up a little.

"No problem, now, here are some scrolls containing a couple jutsu for each of your affinities as well as exercises to practice with your elemental manipulation." Naruto said.

"Right, I'll get right on it." Yuki said with determination.

-1 hour 30 minutes later, Academy-

"Yo, wait where are your teammates?" that was the sound of a hypocritical cyclops walking into the classroom where the Genin hopefuls had just graduated.

The scene he walked in on was not one he was expecting, but one he would never forget. Sasuke was snoring loudly while leaning back in his chair. The sound of the door opening and his sensei's voice was enough to rouse Sasuke from his slumber as he fell back in his chair.

Quickly getting back up, Sasuke looked around the room to see Kakashi standing at the door chuckling at what he was seeing.

"You will tell no one of what you just saw." Sasuke demanded, trying to look intimidating.

"Haha, sure. Now, where's your new teammates?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"They got tired of waiting for you so they went to train at training grounds 7." Sasuke said with a huff.

"Cool, that's where we were going anyway." Kakashi then grabbed his shoulder and used a shunshin to get their quickly.

-Training ground 7-

What the two squad-mates saw next would have them questioning their sanity. All around the field were hundreds of Naruto's training with various abilities they were not able to recognize. Although, not even a second after they appeared, all of the clones dispelled, sending what they've learned back to the original.

"It's about time. Jeez, what kind of shinobi is over 2 hours late to meet his team." They looked up to see Naruto standing on the underside of a branch using chakra to stick to it.

"Ah, Naruto. You know you weren't supposed to leave the classroom." Kakashi said as Naruto dropped from the branch and Yuki came over to them, looking a little disheveled.

"Yes, and you know you were supposed to be there on time. I guess we both have stuff to learn." Naruto spoke with an uninterested look on his face.

Kakashi just barely kept the scowl from his face but Naruto caught it.

"Well, let's just hope you two didn't tire yourselves out too much, because we have a test to do. You all will have to get these two bells from me by 2 pm. Any who fail to do so will be sent back to the academy. And since there are only two bells one of you will already be sent back. You will have to come at me with the intent to kill. Are you ready?" Kakashi explained.

"Hold up" Naruto said before putting his hand on Yuki's shoulder instantly replenishing her chakra reserves. "Ok, now we're ready."

"Ok, now, sta-" before he could finish, Naruto stopped time to switch out the bells with Shadow Clones henged as bells. After he walked back to his spot he started time again. "-rt"

With that, the group of 3 split up to hide in the woods. Naruto, seeing no reason to hide, jumped back out just after Kakashi brought out his orange book.

"Not going to hide, I see. You think you have what it takes to fight with me." Kakashi said with a cocky smirk on his face, though no one could see it due to his mask.

"Oh, it wont be a fight. But I would love to have a dance with you, dog-breath." Naruto smirked, seeing as how his old nickname for Inu back when he was an ANBU caused Kakashi to clench his fists.

"You know, people die in the field of a shinobi. I would hate to see you die while under my care." Kakashi said with a glint in his eye.

"Like you could kill me even if you uncovered your stolen Sharingan. How does it feel to be a thief of a thief?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"That's it brat, lets fight." Kakashi said, with murder in his eye.

With that, the two opponents charged at each other. They started with simple Taijustu. After a couple of minutes of no one hitting anything, they decided to take it up a notch. To anyone looking in, they would've just seen a bunch of blurs occasionally clashing, exchanging a couple of blows, before taking off again.

Deciding to end this, Kakashi started to preform hand signs to form a toned down version of his signature technique, the Raikiri, which he dubbed the Chidori. While he was charging his attack up, he failed to notice Naruto's eyes change quickly before changing back to his normal blue with silver specks.

"I see, you're using a variant of your only original jutsu, the Raikiri. At least you're getting a bit more serious." Naruto said, before forming a ball of wind in his hand before it took the shape of a drill bit around his hand. "You say that it's supposed to be an assassination technique. What a joke. It's way too loud and flashy for it to go unnoticed."

"Shut up brat, sneaky and stealthy is more for ANBU these days. The strength of a shinobi now-a-days lies in the strength of their teammates and the amount of jutsu they have at their disposal." Kakashi yelled, losing focus as his only original jutsu was just so blatantly called out.

"The first one is truthful. But the second is a complete lie. It doesn't matter how many jutsu you have if you haven't mastered any of them. Then you're just a sitting duck for someone who has mastered all of the jutsu in their arsenal." Naruto explained in a sage-like manner. "Now, let's see whose assassination technique is stronger, your Chidori, or my Wind Drill."

"Fine, no other jutsu except for these. First one to give out loses." Kakashi said cockily, thinking he had the advantage.

"Got it…Go!" and with that, both shinobi rushed at each other before thrusting their arms towards each other, one with a cocky smirk on his face, the other with a bored one.

As soon as their jutsu met, it was clear whose was superior. Naruto's Wind Drill tore straight through Kakashi's Chidori and cut up his arm before puncturing his right shoulder.

"In your rage, you neglectfully failed to recall that in the circle of elements, wind trumps lightning. That was your first mistake. Your second mistake was thinking that just because you're older, that you are automatically superior. Now," Another Naruto appeared without smoke and picked Kakashi up. "this clone will take you to the hospital. I take it we passed?"

"You thought wrong. The object of the test was to see if you three could work as a team. And you didn't even get the bells." Kakashi said as he held up the bells with his good hand before they went up in smoke. "Wha-!"

"Yeeeaaaa, about that. I actually did get them. Now, would my two teammates please come into the field." Naruto said as he through the two bells at his teammates when they showed themselves. "There, and don't forget your orders from the civilian council to pass the Uchiha brat no matter what."

Kakashi's eyes widened when Naruto just uncovered his plan with the civilian council. What he thought Naruto didn't know was that Sarutobi told Kakashi to pass this team no matter what so that he could subtly influence Naruto with his Sharingan until he was completely loyal to Konoha and be as powerful as he can be.

Instead of voicing this, Kakashi just smirked, "Watch yourself brat, you might get yourself killed in this field of work. But yeah, you all pass. We will start missions tomorrow, meet here at 8 am." With that, the Shadow Clone took Kakashi to the hospital.

"Now, you two heard the man. Try and be here on time, unlike our esteemed sensei." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Dobe!" Naruto turned to see Sasuke with a cocky smirk on his face. "As you can see, I've got the civilian council on my side. So, I suggest you do whatever I say or else. Now, I demand you give me all of your techniques and weapons and help me unlock my Sharingan, then I will think about letting you be my servant." Sasuke demanded, thinking he was about to get a whole lot stronger.

"No. You're not about to threaten me with something that can't do anything to me. As of today, we're shinobi, therefore, the civilian council can't touch me." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke seethed, knowing he was right. "Whatever, once I get my Sharingan, I'll make you teach me those techniques." Sasuke finished with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Orrrr, how about I make you be my servant with _my_ Sharingan." Naruto said as his eyes changed to show his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke immediately saw red, "How the hell do you have my clan's Sharingan! I'll kill you, you bastard!" Sasuke then rushed at Naruto, intent on killing him for his treachery on his clan.

What he didn't take into account was that he had just looked into an upgraded Sharingan like a total idiot. He then fell down mid-charge, forced to relive his clans murder for a couple of minutes, but to him it was hours. After the massacre he was forced to watch as Naruto fucked his mother over and over again. What he didn't know was that that was actually a memory. Mikoto had insisted on 'thanking' him for bringing her back, as well as a bit of her family that didn't deserve to die, as well as allowing Madara to stay alive in order to find love and try and find out what Hashirama's fixation on this world was.

"Ok, now that that is out of the way, what do you want to do Yuki." Naruto asked as he turned to his other teammate after deactivating his Sharingan.

"Well, I haven't been around the village much since I was focused on my shinobi training. Maybe you could show me around, as well as get a bite to eat?" Yuki asked nervously.

"Sure, that sounds great." Naruto said with a genuine smile.

They then spent the rest of the day walking around the village, just laughing and having a great time.

XXXX

Hey everyone, I realized that I didn't have Madara answer if he wanted to stay or not. So, he stayed but is now travelling around the Elemental Nations. Also, I have a surprise for next chapter that I think you might like. Also, please tell me if you want any akastuki members to join Naruto's cause, that includes Pain and Obito. Now, for the bad news. School is starting tomorrow so chapters might be a little more spread out but I will try and update somewhat frequently. Anyway, until next time, Seeya!


	5. Chapter 5

Yo yo yo, what up everybody!? *crickets* ok then, anyway, here is another installation of Naruto, Beyond Kami. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far and I will try and create a schedule for updating my stories so that will either be at the end of this chapter or the next chapter of whatever story I update next, so look forward to that. Anyway, I want to answer a couple of concerns. First of all, Lolkid, thank you for correcting the Hagoromo mistake. Also, a Kekkei Genkai is a mixture of two elements to form a new one. A Kekkei Tota is a mixture of three elements to form a new one. And also, he's close to god level, it being pretty much the only thing above his level, that's why it took a god to seal him. Rebmul, yeah but Kakashi already had his view of Naruto so he couldn't believe that his hero could sire a "demon".

Anyway, enjoy!

XXXX

Chapter 5: D ranks suck

"Yeah, I don't think I can keep doing this." Naruto said as he calmly handed in Tora, the fire daimyo's wife's cat, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Team 7 had been doing D-Rank missions for a little over 2 months now and it was complete bullshit. These weren't missions; these were menial chores that would be better suited for academy students. _"Wait, that's a perfect idea."_ Thought Naruto with a smirk.

"Ok, Team 7, another D-rank, I suppose? You have the choices between painting a fence, getting rid of some rodents that have been raiding a garden, or walking the Inuzuka dogs." Hiruzen listed off with a smile.

"Actually, I had an idea, Hokage- _sama_. Instead of giving D-ranks to already fully fledged ninja, how about you have the academy students do the D-ranks while Genin do low C-rank to high C-rank. This would give academy students the chance to train a little more before becoming ninja. And it would give ninja actual missions to up their teamwork and skills." Naruto explained with a smirk.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said, but with a noticeable grimace for a split second.

"I'm full of great ideas. Now, I think we deserve a C-rank, with the acceptance of Kakashi of course." Naruto said with a glance to Kakashi, who noticed his lack of 'sensei' after his name, with an unnoticed scowl.

"Yeah, whatever." Kakashi said indifferently.

Hiruzen had a visual look of annoyance at Kakashi's indifference. "Of course, and I've got the perfect job. You will be escorting a bridge builder back to Wave country then protecting him until he finishes the bridge. Do you accept this mission?" Hiruzen asked as he got done explaining the mission parameters.

"We do. Team 7, we meet the client in 1 hour, so go home and grab whatever you will need for a mission of 2-3 weeks. Dismissed." Kakashi told his team.

"Kakashi, please stay back a moment please." With a nod, Kakashi stayed back.

Naruto hesitated before turning and walking out of the door with the rest of his team.

"Kakashi, what the hell are you doing!" Hiruzen yelled after setting up privacy seal around the room.

"It's not my fault! He somehow knew that I was Inu from my ANBU days. When you assigned me to be his sensei in order to better control him, I didn't think it would be so hard. He even knows about our plan to control him with my Sharingan." Kakashi tried to reason with the aged Hokage.

"Then you'll just have to start influencing him ahead of schedule. You will just have to unlock Sasuke's Sharingan all that much faster so that we can put the next phase of our plan into action." Hiruzen said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Kakashi nodded, before he bowed and left. Neither noticing the small amount of smoke wafting up from the dark corner of the room.

-With Naruto-

Naruto had just received the memories of his clone that he had hid in Sarutobi's office. Needless to say, he was not happy. That old bastard thinks he can just waltz in and control him? Oh, it will be fun to see his face when he sees just how hopeless that plan is.

" **Oh that will be priceless, for sure. Now get back to training."** Kurama told Naruto, startling him into getting back to doing one finger push-ups while his legs were straight in the air and 300 lbs. on each leg and 500 on his torso.

"Ah, right. So, what exactly should I do? I've run through all of the techniques and exercises everyone left me." Naruto asked his tenant.

"Well, you could always spar with us."

Naruto turned to see all of the people he brought back and that decided to stay. From the left to right there was Kushina, Touka, Shiro, Mikoto, Shisui, and Madara.

"Madara, I didn't know you were back in the village. And how did you get the Rinnegan?" Naruto asked curiously while studying the powerful doujutsu.

"Yeah, when I was travelling, I remembered that I had transplanted my original eyes into an Uzumaki boy by the name of Nagato. Apparently, he had placed a seal on them, kind of like the Hyuuga, but this one completely blocked my ability to use the Rinnegan in this new body. So I just had to track him down and remove the seal." Madara explained.

"Cool, now. I heard you guys wanted to spar?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face.

"Why not, it will be a good way to determine how far you've grown." Madara said, mirroring Naruto's smirk, as did the rest of them

"This'll be fun." Naruto said and with a snap of his fingers, he felt the all too familiar feeling of time stopping. "Well, let's get started shall we?" and with that, they were off like bullets.

-Half and hour later-

Everyone other than Naruto was lying on the ground while panting. "Jeez Naruto, I mean, I know you were trained to be the strongest shinobi in existence, but I didn't think you would achieve that at the whopping age of 13." Madara said with a smirk.

"Well, I was trained by the best and don't forget all of the years in Time Stop. So I'm mentally older than 13. Also, I've got the most powerful biju, excluding the Juubi, inside of me. I was practically born for greatness. Now," another snap of the fingers later, time started again. "I need to go leave on my first C-rank mission so I'll see you guys later."

"Ok, have fun Naruto-kun!" they all yelled in unison.

"Yea!" Naruto yelled back as he used shunshin to get to the North Gate in record time.

He finished his shunshin to find his team and one old guy who reeked of sake looking at him.

"What?" Naruto said while cleaning his ear out with his pinkie.

"You're 10 minutes late and you have no equipment with you. I'm taking you off of this mission for insubordination." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"First of all, you're late to everything, and second-" Naruto said as he lifted up his arm to show seals all along his arm, "-I do have my equipment."

"But, what about armor, Naruto-kun?" Yuki asked.

"I don't need it, and even if I was ever in the situation where I would need some, these clothes have seals all over them to make them more durable than even ANBU armor."

"Fine, you can come. But you're on thin ice, brat." Kakashi said with a huff before turning and jumping into the trees, quickly followed by Sasuke.

"Did they forget that we have a civilian client?" Yuki asked Naruto.

"Yes, yes they did." Naruto said with a sigh and a face palm before walking towards the client. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." Naruto said with his hand outstretched.

"The name's Tazuna. You know your mission? Good, hopefully we'll get along better than the Uchiha brat." The newly named Tazuna explained before Naruto nodded.

"Well,-" he started before 3 Shadow Clones appeared. "-me, 2 of my clones, and Yuki-chan will form a diamond formation around you, while the other clone will follow us in the trees to keep and overhead watch-out. Now, let's get going." Naruto said with a smile as they made a diamond formation around Tazuna.

-1 hour later-

After an hour of walking, they came upon a quite hilarious sight. Kakashi and Sasuke were both in a sphere of water above a lake with a man and what looked like a clone of the man with their hands in the spheres to keep them up and functional. Sasuke also had noticeably red eyes with 3 tomoe, 1 in his left and 2 in his right. The man looked to be in his late 20's to early 30's, wearing black pants with blue sandals with ankle warmers attached, as well as a black shirt with blue arm warmers. He also had bandages over his neck and covering the lower half of his face with a blue headband with a slash through the Kiri symbol, showing that he was a missing-nin. He also wielded a large sword attached to his back.

"Ah, I see somebody got into a little bit of trouble when he left his client behind. You know, I'm wondering, how did you get your Jonin status? Did the Hokage just pity you so much that he just gave you the position?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up dobe. Just get us out of here." Sasuke said, somewhat begrudgingly.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm just a dobe, how could I defeat someone the great Sasuke- _sama_ couldn't? I should just give up now." Naruto said, feigning submission.

"Oh, so now you admit it. Well better late than never. But you need to get us out of here and we can discuss your servitude later." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Naruto said with a smirk at Sasuke's surprised face that Naruto didn't want to serve him. "Now, who do we have here? By my deduction, I would say that you're Zabuza Momochi, missing-nin of Kirigakure, as well as former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. What are you doing attacking my team?"

"I was hired to kill the bridge builder. So, why don't you just hand him over so that I don't have to kill a newly minted Genin? I don't need that on my conscience." Zabuza tried to reason with the kid.

"Yea, not gonna happen. See, this guy is kinda my charge and it wouldn't look very good if my first mission out of the village is ended by my charge getting killed. So, instead, how about you give up and join me?" Naruto asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"How about a deal, gaki. You beat me, I join you. I beat you, and I get to kill the bridge builder. If you put up a good enough fight, I'll let you and your team leave with only a few broken bones." Zabuza proposed with a smirk.

"Sure, any limitations?" Naruto asked.

"Only tai-, ken-, and Ninjutsu. Everything other than that is prohibited." Zabuza said after a second of thinking.

"That's reasonable. Now, are you ready?" Naruto said with a smirk as he got into his battle stance.

"Of course, don't get cocky kid." Zabuza said with a smirk as he grabbed his sword from his back and held it in from him.

"Trust me; I'm not cocky, just confident in my abilities." Naruto said with a smirk as he rushed towards his opponent.

"We'll see about that, kid." With nothing else left to discuss, the two ninja charged at each other with high Jonin level speeds, only to come to an abrupt stop in the middle with Zabuza swinging his sword with a horizontal slash.

Naruto ducked under the slash before jumping up and kangaroo kicking the missing-nin in his chest, sending the ex-Kiri-nin rolling back before finding his balance and skidding to a stop on his feet. Then, with chakra-augmented speed, Zabuza rushed at Naruto before he could land and sent an upward slash to try and cut his opponent in half. Emphases on the word try.

Naruto, seeing this move from a mile away, pushed a large amount of chakra through is foot so that as soon as it touched the ground, his foot blasted off the ground to spin him like a top in midair, narrowly missing the large sword before kicking Zabuza on the back of his head with such force that Zabuza's face met the ground in a very unpleasant way.

Finally touching the ground, Naruto immediately rushed Zabuza and preformed an axe kick, forcing him even farther into the ground. This victory was short lived as the Zabuza in the crater turned to water. Naruto then turned to see the real Zabuza standing on the lake preforming hand seals.

"You really are impressive, kid. Let's see how you are with Ninjutsu. **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** Zabuza yelled before sending the water dragon towards the blonde kid that was his opponent.

"Hmph, pathetic." Naruto said as he appeared behind Zabuza with a silver flash, causing the ex-Kiri-nin to widen his eyes before being thrown forward towards the forest by what looked like one huge red tentacle with some black at the tip. Then, before anyone could blink, the tentacle seemed to uncurl to reveal nine smaller tentacles that curled around each other to perform a stronger, drill-like attack. They seemed to all be originating from the bottom of Naruto's back. (Just think of Kaneki's Kagune)

Zabuza, when he was finally done flying through the trees, stopped when his back met a particularly sturdy tree, to where he just sat there in pain. That is, until Naruto walked up to him and nudged him with his foot. "Yo, so do you concede or what?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, yeah. Jeez kid, you've got some serious firepower there. What was that last technique you used?" Zabuza said as Naruto started to heal him.

"It's a bloodline called Kagune. It's unique to every person who has it. Mine is called Rinkaku, while a friend of mine's is called Ukaku. Now, how do you want to go about this, we could have you go back to Gato and pretend to still work with him, or we could just go Rambo and destroy his base in a fiery explosion." Naruto said, a little giddy at the end.

"I'll act as a spy for now, so that way I can find his vault and take all the money that bastard owns. Wait, how did you know I work for Gato?" Zabuza asked after a moment of thought.

"Ahh, fine, I guess you could do that. Just gotta ruin my fun. And I know because I made the old man spill it when the Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu attacked us." Naruto agreed, before retelling the not so exciting story. I mean really! Who hides in a puddle?

"I can't believe I lost to you. Well, you guys go on your way, I gotta go sell my story to Gato in order for him to trust me to get a little close to him, so you might not want to heal me up too good." Zabuza said before feeling the feeling of being healed go away.

"Suit yourself, but you might want to use your friend in the trees to help you look, she can also be used to stop anyone who comes near you while you're still recuperating with the help of her Ice bloodline." Naruto said off-handedly while walking away to check on his team.

" _What! How did he sense Haku and even tell her gender and Kekkei Genkai? He truly is powerful."_ Zabuza thought with wide eyes as he left with his left arm around what looked like a Kiri hunter-nin who appeared after Naruto had left.

"We have much to talk about Zabuza-sama." The hunter-nin look-a-like said which only got a sigh and a nod from Zabuza.

-With Naruto-

Naruto returned to the edge of the lake to see Yuki using what little knowledge she had of healing techniques to try and heal Kakashi and Sasuke, though only Sasuke seemed to be awake. Also, his clones were still surrounding Tazuna who looked to be staring at where he and Zabuza disappeared into the woods with concern. Finally, after having walked halfway towards his team, the Uchiha brat noticed him.

"Hey, dobe! I demand you give me those techniques you used, as well as that Kekkei Genkai." Sasuke demanded with a growl.

"Even if I wanted to give it to you, it's not called a bloodline limit for mothing. I couldn't just give it to you. And anyway, is that anyway to treat the person who saved your life." Naruto suggested with a smirk.

"Shut up! I would've won that fight had you not gotten in the way. I was about to use my Sharingan to put him into a genjutsu and have him let us go." Sasuke smirked at his "well-thought-out" plan.

"Ok, first of all, do you even know any genjutsu strong enough to hold a Jonin? And before you say that your Sharingan would've made it more powerful, the Sharingan, while it does make a genjutsu stronger, it only adds to it based on the users' skill. If you're a Jonin who specializes in genjutsu, the Sharingan would be very beneficial to you because it would make casting the genjutsu that you already know easier. Though, if you are a spoiled Genin who only just graduated and even more recently just unlocked his Sharingan, it would be like trying to open a can with a stick. The intent's there, but you don't have the tools necessary to perform the task." Naruto explained sagely.

"Oh, shut up! Stop acting like you know everything! Like you would know more than I do about my own clan's Kekkei Genkai! If you think for a second that you're better than me just because you have the same eyes as _Itachi-_ " Sasuke said the name with distaste. "-then you've got something seriously wrong with your head! I am better than you just because my Sharingan is natural and from my family! You probably just stole those eyes from some dead person after the Uchiha Massacre!" Sasuke panted, having finally let lose after so many years of keeping his emotions in check, sort of.

Naruto leaned his head forward so that his hair shadowed his eyes before speaking in an ominous tone, "If you ever imply that I would do something as heinous and vile as to desecrate a dead body again, I will rip out those eyes you're so proud of and feed them to the Inuzuka dogs. Now, go to sleep." Naruto finished with a chop to the back of the Sasuke's neck, effectively knocking him out.

"Are you ok, Naruto-kun?" Yuki asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get Tazuna-san home before we run into any more trouble." Naruto said with a happy tone, as if he wasn't affected by Sasuke's words at all. And in fact, he wasn't. As if a brat like Sasuke could get him riled up. He just wanted to scare the little bastard.

"Ok, Tazuna, lead the way." Yuki said with a smile as Naruto's clones grabbed his other two teammates.

"R-right. T-this way." Tazuna stuttered out, never in his life has he seen someone move so fast.

And on they went, on their way to the master bridge builder's house in an effort to free his country from the evil clutches of a power hungry madman. With all of this and more surprises along the way, do you think our favorite blonde haired bastard is scared? Hell no!

XX End XX

Yo, how are you guys doing? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the little scrap between Naruto and Zabuza. And for the record, that was not actually Naruto's Kagune. He just inherited Kaneki's Kagune when he reincarnated him. I am actually having trouble thinking of a unique Kagune for Naruto, so I could use some help in the reviews for that please. Anyway, till next time, Seeya!


	6. Chapter 6

Ello everyone, hope you're doing well. Welcome back to another chapter of Beyond Kami. I have sort of come to a conclusion on Naruto's Kagune. He will have two unique types and a customized version of the two that he inherited from Kaneki and Touka. He will also be able to combine them into a badass Kakuja. I will leave their abilities to when I reveal them in the story so there's that to look forward to. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'll see you at the bottom.

XX Start XX

Chapter 6: The Salvation of Wave

"This is boring." Naruto complained as he was being forced to be present to Kakashi tell his team about the tree walking exercise.

"This is a very important exercise, it can be used to better your control over your chakra. That way, you won't expend as much chakra when preforming jutsu." Kakashi explained as if he was talking to a child.

"Yeah, I know. I already know this exercise, as well as the water walking, waterfall cutting, chakra constructs, and chakra augmentation as well as many more." Naruto retorted, rolling his eyes.

"That's impossible; some of those techniques were lost long ago. The only details we have of them are in the names of them, not the directions or even who came up with them." Kakashi said, thinking Naruto was just exaggerating.

Naruto's only response was to create a chakra blade from the bottom of his forearm. Kakashi looked on with wide eyes as he watched Naruto disperse the chakra construct.

"*cough* well, this exercise is done by concentrating chakra to your feet to stick yourself to the vertical surface." Kakashi explained, facing his other two students.

Raising her hand, "Um, Kakashi-sensei, I already know the tree climbing exercise, too." Yukitora said.

"Oh, well, how about the water walking exercise?" he asked, to which she shook her head no. "Ok, well, I will get you started with that after I get Sasuke started with the tree climbing exercise."

She nodded, and saw that Sasuke scowled at the fact that he was the furthest behind in his team.

"Ok, well, I'm going to go and train myself. Seeya!" Naruto said before disappearing in a swirl of chakra.

Naruto reappeared to see a wide clearing with a small river cutting through the left side of it. Naruto, cracking his knuckles, quickly made a bunch of Shadow Clones and had them do random tasks that his teachers had told him to do that would increase his strength even more.

While his clones did all of their exercises, Naruto was training his inherited powers from Kurama as well as the people he reincarnated. As of now, this was his standpoint on these powers:

Rinne-Sharin-Tenseigan: Mastered- All of the abilities of Rinnegan (All paths), Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susanoo) and Tenseigan (Known powers are mastered: Chakra Mode and Golem)

Chakra-Chains: Mastered- Can expel an infinite amount of unbreakable chains from anywhere on his body.

Rasengan: Mastered- Created a variant for every single element as well as can create them of any size, from the tip of his fingertip to the size of a large asteroid.

Hiraishin: Mastered- Can teleport without the use of seals as long as he can see or knows where he is going.

Seals: Mastered- Can produce seals with just chakra as well as analyze any seal within seconds.

Kagune: Mastered – Can use all types of Kagune as well as use their Kakuja without the need for cannibalism.

Bleach abilities: Mastered- Can use Soul Reaper powers (Kido and Zanpakuto), Hollow Powers, and Quincy abilities.

Alchemy: Mastered- Can use alchemy without the need of a transmutation circle as well as has no need for the rules of equivalent exchange.

Branch of Sin: Mastered- Can create solid objects out of his blood as well as give someone else a Branch of Sin.

So, those, as well as all of his other jutsu and techniques, made up his arsenal. Thinking back on his life, it really was crazy how much could have been different had Kurama not given him the opportunity he had. He could be a doofus wearing all orange with only a handful of jutsu in his arsenal, screaming about becoming the Hokage and spamming the same jutsu over and over again and forgiving every single person who wronged him.

He immediately shuddered at that thought. That sounds like someone he would kick the crap out of and wouldn't feel bad about it.

Anyway, it had been a week since his little tousle with Zabuza. Kakashi had taken this chance to "teach" his team and even then it's just chakra control. His sensei really is a lazy ass. Not that there is anything he could teach him anyway.

He was actually glad that Kakashi was lazy, because if he wasn't, Naruto would have a bit of a harder time enacting his plan.

Naruto started to run through the forest at high speeds. While he could just stop time and no one would be any the wiser, one thing he hated about that ability was the deafening silence. So, he would take this nice trip with time still flowing true, just listening to nature and his footfalls. It was beautiful and peaceful at the same time.

Anyway, he was ecstatic when he heard that his first mission would be going to Wave. It would mean that he could go to the one place he had wanted to go for a while now, much easier, as it was just across the sea.

Before he knew it, Naruto was at the edge of land, looking over the expanse of blue to a landmass in the distance. That landmass was his destination, the place he couldn't wait to get to.

Not wanting to waste any time, our blonde hero took off across the sea with a grin on his face.

After a couple of minutes of running, Naruto had to maneuver around some whirlpools in order to get to his destination. After that, it was smooth sailing so to speak, and after another minute of running, he came to the shore to see a pathway under a large steel archway with a symbol resembling a circle with a spiral inside of it.

Smiling, Naruto continued onward into the ancient ruins of Uzushiogakure, his rightful homeland. And everything in this place was his bloodline inheritance. And he was here to collect.

He wasn't saying that everything was his entirely and that he would desecrate this place just to get what he wanted. No, he was just here to get a few scrolls, weapons, and artifacts and be on his way. Hopefully, he could come back one day and rebuild this place and start up a civilization to honor his people.

But, for now, he would just get what he needed and be on his way; maybe leave a few special clones to fix up the buildings while he's gone. Well, he better start before it gets dark.

Naruto had been walking around for about an hour, entering buildings, picking up anything of value before spawning a few clones to clean the place up before moving on to the next building and repeating the process over and over again. He made sure to leave anything that seemed like family heirlooms or other things of sentimental value with their owners.

He ended his trek at what looked like the Kage office building. Shrugging, Naruto took the steps up to the top floor to see a large, red ornate door with swirls all over it. Opening it, Naruto saw a big circular room with pictures of what he guessed was the previous Kage. There was also a large oak desk with papers and other desk objects that looked like they were just put there yesterday.

"Hmm, I wonder…" Naruto thought out loud as he bit his thumb and swiped his blood over the most recent picture, which had a regal looking man with a broad chin and blood red hair. He wore black samurai armor and a headband with an Uzumaki swirl on it. When Naruto swiped his blood, the picture shone with a bright light before disappearing to show a frame with a cubby with some scrolls and a sword in it.

Naruto, deciding to see what the scroll said first, sat at the desk before opening it.

 _Dear reader,_

 _If you are reading this then that means we have failed to hold off the invading army. I am truly sorry to all of my subjects, I have failed you. But, seeing as how you were able to open my secret compartment, you escaped or are a descendent. I am glad that at least someone escaped, so, as the Godaime Uzukage, I grant you all of the possessions in this office, including, but not limited to, my sword, Dainsleif, which has the ability to make any wound you make with it, not be able to be healed._

 _You would also claim the scroll that is held in the seal at the bottom of the scroll that holds all of our clan's prized jutsu and techniques. Use these well and only share them with your closest people. Use these to make our clan feared again. Use these to make a name for yourself and make people quake in your presence. I hope to see you once you pass on to the afterlife so that I can hear all of your stories._

 _You also own this island. Please make this your home as well as anyone who may join you on your quest. Make sure to give me plenty of descendants, I don't want another wipe out scare. There is also a seal that you can apply to your body to alert you when you come into contact with any other people of Uzumaki blood. This should help you with gathering up and uniting the Uzumaki people again._

 _And finally, in this list anyway, you inherit everything behind the other Kage's pictures as well as what's in the basement of this building. You didn't see the door because it only shows itself when you have the key, also in the seal. I will leave what's in the basement a secret until you get down there, but I think you will enjoy it._

 _Anyway, I hope you use these gifts well and protect the people precious to you. I hope you have a good life and make the Uzumaki proud, though, I know you will._

 _-With love, Yamori Uzumaki_

Naruto finished reading with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He wouldn't let them fall, though. He had promised himself years ago to never cry again. Instead, he eyed the sword sheath before picking it up and unsheathing the blade. He gasped as he examined the legendary sword. It was a one-sided blade with a flower-looking guard. The handle was white with what looked like black medical tape around it. It also had a black gem at the bottom of the hilt and a white line through the middle of the blade.

" _Damn right you gasp, I'm magnificent."_ Naruto heard a female voice in his mind.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked out loud.

" _Duh, I'm the sword you're holding. What, never seen a sentient sword before?"_ the voice asked.

"Actually, no… no I haven't." Naruto said, putting the sheath, with the sword, on his back.

" _Well, I'm glad I'm your first. Pleasure to meet you."_ Dainsleif said proudly.

"The pleasure's all mine. Now, let's go see what's in this basement." He said as he unsealed the key from the seal and sealed all of the scrolls that were in the paintings before leaving the office and descending the stairs back down to the lobby.

Looking around, Naruto saw the newly appeared doorway with an even more ornately designed doors. Fishing the key out of his pocket, he put the key into the keyhole and to his surprise, it disappeared. Shrugging, he continued his journey to this mysterious basement.

Looking at the stairway, he hung his head when he saw the extremely long way down. Deciding to get it over with, Naruto started jumping down the stairs with great bounds.

He had reached the bottom in one minute flat, and when he did, he saw another set of steel double doors. Sighing at all of the precautions, he opened the doors to see the lights automatically come on. What he saw next was the second most surprising thing he had ever seen in his life, right behind Mikoto, naked in his bed, trying to thank him for bringing her back to life.

What he saw… was more surprising than Kurama giving him the opportunity that he did.

What he saw… was something he would never forget, no matter what happens in his life.

What he saw…will have to wait for the next chapter.

XX End XX

Well, I was not expecting that ending. Did any of you? Jeez, that author must be a dick. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next one. Sorry it took a little longer this time. Also, please tell me what you guys think about my Red vs Blue fanfic idea. If you need more info just tell me in the reviews, along with any ideas you might have for it. Anyway, until next time, Seeya!


	7. Chapter 7

What's up everyone, I hope your all having a good day so far and I hope that I can make it a bit better. I am updating this story out of order (for me anyways) because I had what I think is a better idea than the one I had about what Naruto finds in the underground vault and so I just had to quickly start writing. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and review, as it is my sustenance, and I will see you all at the bottom.

XX Start XX

Chapter 7: The Vault & The Fight

What Naruto saw in the vault was…an incredibly large cave, filled with nearly everything you could imagine from the basics like scrolls, weapons, and armor to the more…unique items, such as what looked like a jar of black sand, beakers and tubes sitting everywhere, and large, bright computer screens at the end of the cavern.

Curious, Naruto walked towards the large computer screens, all the while trying to take in all he could about this room. He would need at least a day to seal all of this stuff up…you know…if Shadow Clones weren't a thing.

Noticing he was getting closer to the screens, Naruto focused to see if he could make out what was on them. What he saw was an extremely detailed list that showed many people and a few details about that person, including: home village, mission count, defining attributes, and…Jinchuuriki status?

True to his observation, his picture was at the end of that list, along with his biju number and home village.

" _Ok, why would someone have a list of every Jinchuuriki?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

" **I have no idea, kit."** Kurama replied, sounding just as focused as he was.

Seeing that there was a "Back" button, Naruto hurried to click it as to find out any other secrets this computer held. He was not disappointed when he saw many lists such as "Akatsuki", "Seven Ninja Swordsmen", "Sannin", and finally the names of many hidden villages.

"Ok, so this person has obviously been researching different groups and villages. The question is why?" Naruto asked to himself, about to click on the "Akatsuki".

"I don't think that is any of your concern." A deep voice said from behind him.

Looking up, Naruto turned around to see a man in a black cloak with red clouds decorating it. The man had dark orange hair with what looked like black rods piercing many parts of his body, but the one thing that surprised the blond was not his blatant lack of a mirror, but it was his eyes.

"The Rinnegan." Naruto said with a sigh. "For something that is supposed to be the rarest Doujutsu in the world, it's coming up quite a bit lately."

The man narrowed his eyes before speaking again, "What are you talking about?"

Deciding not to answer with just words, Naruto activated the Rinnegan part of his Doujutsu. The man widened his eyes at the sight of the very Doujutsu that resided in his eyes.

"How do you have my eyes?!" the man demanded.

"Woah, chill dude. They're not your eyes, I promise. Those are in your own head dummy. How else could you see me?" Naruto said with an innocent laugh and a smile on his face.

"Stop acting childish. I know that you're more than you seem. I will ask you one more time. How do you have the Rinnegan?" the man snarled.

"Oh, that's easy. It appeared in my eyes one day and gave me such wonderful abilities." Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Would you just cut the crap. Who are you and how did you get in here?" Mr. Grumpy (as Naruto has taken to calling him) said, switching gears in the conversation.

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I got here by walking down some stairs. Who're you? Because, too my knowledge, only an Uzumaki can get in here. " Naruto said while grinning a child-like grin. This was his outside appearance, while on the inside he was talking with his tummy demon.

" _Kurama, who is this guy? How does he have the Rinnegan too?"_ Naruto asked.

" **I'm not sure on both accounts, kit. Though what I can tell you is that those rods that are in his body are not just for show. They seem to be linking him to someone else, giving him chakra. He seems to be using that other person's chakra as his own."** Kurama replied while analyzing the newcomer.

"My name is Pain, and no door can deny me access. These eyes can see everything, even those puny seals that hid the entrance from me. Then all it took was a bit of chakra to open the door." The now-named Pain explained with an emotionless expression.

"See, was that so hard. Now, I guess that makes you an Uzumaki too. Or whoever you're connected to is." Naruto asked a little more serious this time.

Pain narrowed his eyes, "How did you know I'm connected?"

"Oh. It's pretty easy when you're an amazing sensor, such as me, you can tell pretty easily that you share chakra with many other people. Makes me think, if you're using someone else's chakra…where's yours? And if you don't have any of your own chakra, are you considered dead?" Naruto asked, gaining a smirk.

"You are too curious for your own good. It would be smart to kill you now, rather than let you go on to maybe spread this information." Pain said while lifting his arm with his palm facing the blond.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, without your other bodies, you would be at a disadvantage. As opposed to me who doesn't need to use any corpses to utilize the full power of the Rinnegan. Surprised? Yeah, I know about your "Six Paths of Pain." Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone. I want to see what you do in the years to come. Though I will have to confiscate the items in this cave from you." Naruto said with a smirk.

Pain narrowed his eyes before smirking and dropping his arm, "You are an interesting one Naruto Uzumaki, but I'm afraid you will not be leaving here today." With that, the ground under Naruto burst open to show a beefy man with orange hair and black rods piercing his body, much like the first man.

Naruto was then punched through the ceiling of the cavern into what looked like the village square.

Groaning, Naruto stood up to see the Six Paths of Pain all standing in a line with the Deva path in the middle with a smirk on his face.

"You thought you were so clever, thinking you could take on a god. In reality, you will only get squashed like the bug you are. You know the saying, 'Two heads are better than one'? Well, this is something like that." The Deva path spoke before raising his arm once again and launching his jutsu at the blond shinobi, " _Banshō Ten'in_ (Heavenly Attraction of All Creation)!"

With that call, Naruto was swept off of his feet and pulled by an invisible force towards the orange haired group.

Rolling his eyes, when he got within 7 feet of the group, Naruto used one his own jutsu, " _Shinra Tensei_ (Almighty Push)!"

Suddenly, the Paths of Pain were all sent back by an unseen force. "Did you really forget that I have the Rinnegan too? Jeez, all of those heads and you're still dumb as a rock." Naruto chuckled.

"Doesn't matter, as all falls before a god." Pain spoke before sending the other paths into action.

The real fight started with the Asura path engaged the blond by running up and, by turning his arm into a cannon, shot at Naruto with a beam of energy. Naruto, being the badass that he is, dodged the blast swiftly before engaging the mechanical path.

Naruto started with a few punches to the chest and stomach before moving on to jump and spin kick his opponent in the face, sending him across the field. This also happened within a second, which is probably why the path had no time to fight back.

Narrowing his eyes, the Deva path nodded towards the Preta path before going back to analyzing the battle.

Naruto smiled and chose to go along with Pain's plan by engaging the Preta path who started to sprint at him.

"That didn't work last time, now did it?" Naruto asked while shaking his head.

As Naruto went to punch the second path in the face, his fist was grabbed in an iron-like grip. A fraction of a second later, Naruto noticed that this path was draining his chakra. Smirking, Naruto used his other hand to unsheathe Dainsleif and quickly severed the offending limb from its body.

The Preta path jumped back in order for it to gain some distance between it and Naruto, but the aforementioned blond wasn't having any of that. Naruto quickly followed the path and head-butted the path in the chin, causing the corpse to fly away.

"And you call yourself a god. This is merely a workout for me. Though not a very good one." Naruto said, while mumbling the last part.

All the response he got was the Deva path narrowing his eyes.

Just then a poof of smoke was heard before Naruto turned to see another orange haired path, this one female, standing atop a large two-headed dog.

"Ah, the Animal path. Was wondering when you would bring this one out." Naruto said, barely suppressing a yawn.

The animal path then silently commanded the dog to attack. Naruto, thinking quickly, jumped high enough to safely cover the bi-headed dog and, with a flip for flare, landed on its back.

Naruto then ran towards the only female path before making a grab for its cloak. Before he could grab the cloak, the animal path jumped before landing on a pterodactyl as it took flight, high above the battlefield.

As Naruto was looking at the prehistoric bird, the Human path dashed at him from behind trying to grab the blond in order to tear his soul out.

When the Human path was just a few feet away, Naruto turned around with a smirk on his face as his eyes met those of the paths. The blond Genin grabbed the offending limb by the wrist and spun it around before bringing it down. Hard.

The body slam, while meaning to harm the path, also caused the summoned dog to dispel.

While Naruto and the path were free falling, the animal path came in with the long extinct bird and swooped in to attack and claw at Naruto.

Said blond, not wanting to get turned into Swiss cheese, used his _Shinra Tensei_ to expel the prehistoric bird and its summoner away from the blond, as well as send the Human path hurtling towards the ground at an even faster pace.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, Naruto was forced to dodge a black rod that was shot from the hand of the Deva path. Deciding to look at his last two opponents, Naruto turned to see all of the paths standing in a line, excluding the Human path that was lying under his boot. He caught the end of the Naraka path's jutsu which revived the formerly defeated paths to brand new.

"I see, well aren't you just a party pooper. Well, I guess it's time to get serious." Naruto said with a smirk as he cracked his neck and knuckles.

Seeing the Deva path's unconvinced smirk, Naruto started to unleash his hold on his chakra, letting all of the chakra that he has been keeping concealed be felt. This caused his smirk to leave his face faster than even the _Hiraishin_ as Naruto's base chakra was on par with that of the Sanbi.

Now that he didn't have to hold back, Naruto rushed the line of paths while forming a _Wind style: Rasenshuriken_.

Narrowing his eyes, the Deva path held up his hand once again and spoke the words, " _Banshō Ten'in!_ " in order to throw Naruto off balance and have him rocket towards the group. Smirking, Naruto shrunk the _Rasenshuriken_ to where it looked like he lost focus and it dissipated. The Deva path then summoned a black rod from Kami knows where and used it to spear the offending blond through the stomach.

"You really need to work on some strategies after this." With a shake of his head, 'Naruto' burst into smoke, signaling that it was a shadow clone, but not before growing the _Rasenshuriken_ back to normal size and dropping it onto the ground.

Having come into contact with something with enough mass to cause it to detonate (aka the ground), the S-Rank jutsu rapidly expanded, catching a few of the paths in the blast radius, effectively disintegrating him. These paths included the Deva, Naraka, Animal, and Human paths.

"Well, there goes you're most powerful and important paths, the Deva and Naraka respectfully. That's gotta be a big loss on your end. Are you sure you want to continue?" Naruto asked with a confident smirk.

His only answer was the Preta and Asura paths rushing towards him with anger written all over their faces.

With a sigh, Naruto took off his shirt, eliciting a confused look from the paths, who stopped in caution and curiosity, before sealing it away in a storage seal on his side. Bending forward a bit, Naruto's muscles tensed before a pair of red and black flames erupted from his shoulder blades. Taking a moment to focus on the flames, the paths noticed that they sort of looked like wings.

Seeing their confused faces, Naruto smirked before tensing again, which caused the flames to harden like crystal to form what looked like angel wings, detailed down to the very last feather.

"This is part of my bloodline, called Ukaku, or Shining Feather, one of my favorite out of the four for its beauty and precision. Something you will be able to witness in a moment." Naruto spoke, after admiring his wings for a moment and smiling as he remembered how he acquired them.

 _Flashback: During training with Kaneki and Touka_

Here we have a younger Naruto standing before two people, a man and woman, who each wore some unique clothing. (At least unique in the Elemental Nations)

The first, a man with snow white hair, wore a short-sleeved, black, skin tight shirt (think Under Armor) that showed off his lean, but muscular, physique. He also wore black cargo pants with a brown belt holding them tight to his waist. To finish off the look, Kaneki wore black and dark blue tennis shoes.

The second, a woman with dark blue hair that covered one of her eyes, wore a white, button-up shirt underneath a blue, zip-up jacket. She also wore blue jeans and some white and blue flat bottomed shoes. (Think Converse or along those lines)

"So, how do you plan on acquiring our powers for us to teach you?" Kaneki asked the blond child.

"Oh, that's easy. All I have to do is touch where your Kagune is located and focus a bit of chakra into the spot, before forming my own kakuhou (the Kagune gland) with chakra. It's harder than it sounds but Kurama will assist me until I can do it on my own." Naruto explained with a grin.

"Uhhh, ok. Well, mine is in my lower back so…here you go." Kaneki said after lifting his shirt up a bit and turning around.

"Thank you." Naruto said after a few moments with his palm pressed against Kaneki's lower back.

"Wow, you would think it would've hurt a bit." Kaneki said after feeling his lower back to see if anything changed.

"Nope, just a simple scan. Think of me as a copier that has just scanned your Kagune and is printing it right now in my body." Naruto said and, after taking a minute to meditate and form the kakuhou, turned to Touka. "Your turn, if you don't mind, of course."

"Uh, yeah. Mine's on my shoulder blades." Touka said, looking uneasy before grabbing the hem of her shirt.

"Oh, you don't need to do that. I can just reach under your shirt if it makes you feel better." Naruto rushed after seeing her discomfort.

"Oh, yeah, that would probably be best. Just…no funny business." She said with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Of course not, wouldn't dream of it." Naruto smirked before moving behind Touka and slid his hands just underneath the hem of her shirt.

Naruto, having an idea, slowly moved his hands up her back, making sure to drag his fingers lightly against her flawless skin. Naruto could just make out an increase in her breaths and her slightly relaxed slouch.

Smirking, he continued his journey up to her shoulder blades. Unfortunately, he reached his destination faster than he thought he would. He then placed his palms against her shoulder blades and started his scan.

Sensing something off in her right wing, Naruto focused on her right shoulder blade, dismissing the left one for now as he didn't sense anything wrong with it.

Gasping, Naruto stopped his scan and opened his eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, hoping he hadn't seen what her brother did to her all those years ago.

"What happened to you? Who did this?" Naruto asked in concern.

"*sigh* it was a long time ago…" and with that she went on to tell Naruto the story of how her brother beat her down before feasting on her wing. Kaneki looked down at that as he remembered the beating he gave Ayato afterwards.

"…would you like me to heal it?" Naruto said after getting his anger under control. A brother was supposed to protect his siblings, not beat them down.

"Wha-, you can fix it?" Touka asked in surprise, also getting a surprised look from Kaneki.

"Yeah, it would be a bit painful, but I should be able to relatively quickly." Naruto said, after getting quick confirmation from Kurama.

"Yea, yes! Please!" Touka pleaded in a very un-Touka-like way.

"Please lay on your stomach while I get started." Naruto said, relaying what Kurama was telling him.

Following his directions, Naruto started rubbing his hands together while charging chakra into his palms. When he got into a steady rhythm, the blond started adding a bit of Kurama's chakra into the mix until it was perfectly balanced between regular chakra and biju chakra.

After he was done, Naruto gently placed his hands on Touka's right shoulder blade, the biju chakra causing Touka to hiss a little. Now was the hard part; Naruto would have to perfectly channel the chakra mixture into the damage and forcefully regrow the wing by causing the Rc cells to rapidly reproduce and form it into an exact replica of the left wing.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Naruto slowly started this process.

 _Timeskip_

It took about half an hour before he was done. He would've been done it faster if he didn't have to make sure that the Rc cells were reproducing and staying intact and prevent any dangerous mutations from occurring. He also couldn't freeze time as that also froze the bodily processes, hence why he didn't age from all of those years training, and why he didn't need to stop training to eat or drink, though he did out of habit.

With a sigh, Naruto lifted his hands from her back and slid them out from under her shirt.

Seeing that his patient was unconscious, Naruto stood and picked Touka up bridal style before moving her over to where he had instructed Kaneki to set up a pseudo bed for her to rest on.

After setting her down, Naruto turned to Kaneki, who had a look of worry on his face. "Don't worry, she will be fine. She just needs rest, though she should wake up in an hour or two. How about we start training as a way to take your mind off of it, as well as make time pass faster."

"Sure, and Naruto…" seeing that he had his attention, he continued, "…thank you. This really means a lot to her."

Smiling, Naruto responded, "It's nothing, just trying to help out a friend." With that, the two began to train vigorously for the next hour and a half.

 _Timeskip_

Touka woke up to hear what sounded like two people fighting. Curiously, she turned her head to see Naruto and Kaneki fighting; both using what looked like red and black tentacles that protruded from their lower back.

Assuming the worst, Touka rushed up and yelled out to the two, "What the hell is going on here!?"

This interruption effectively stopped the two in their tracks, and not a moment too soon as a tentacle from both of them were about an inch from piercing the other's body.

"Oh, Touka-chan, you're up. I figured you would be out for at least another half hour before you got up. How are you feeling?" Naruto said, retracting his Kagune back into his lower back.

"What the hell do you mean 'how am I feeling?' Why were you guys fighting about?" Touka asked in disbelief that they could just nonchalantly blow off their fight at the drop of a hat.

"Oh, we were just sparring, you know, just trying to get him used to using his Kagune in a fight." Kaneki said sheepishly.

"Yeah, but more importantly, how are you? Try and bring out your Kagune to show us if it reformed correctly." Naruto said, anticipating the show.

"Oh, right. Well, let's give this a try." She said before tensing her muscles and bending forward a bit before her wings burst forth from her back, looking like liquid crystals. What she was ecstatic about, was that there were two of them! Finally, she felt complete again!

"Well, take them for a test run." Naruto suggested, smiling at seeing how happy Touka was.

With a nod, Touka started to run forward before launching crystals at a tree from both wings, shredding the tree into pieces. Seeing her results, she continued to run around launching crystals at various objects in the clearing.

"Looking good!" Naruto yelled to the ecstatic ghoul as Kaneki woo'd her on from the sidelines.

After a couple of minutes, a panting, though with a smile on her face, Touka returned to the two males and immediately hugged Naruto tightly.

"Ok…I'm ready now." Touka said from Naruto's shirt.

 _End Flashback_

"These wings were a gift from a dear friend of mine, so try not to bleed too much on them." Naruto said as he vanished in a burst of speed that even the Rinnegan couldn't track.

In the next moment, the Asura path had multiple wounds all along his body. These wounds ranged from shallow cuts, to full on missing limbs.

Appearing on the other side of the path, Naruto skid to a stop, spinning to rid his wings of his blood.

Seeing that he wasn't getting back up, Naruto quickly fired a crystal feather from his left wing that imbedded itself into his skull, effectively returning him back into a corpse.

Now, with only one left, Naruto tensed and changed the form of his wings back into what looked like wild flames.

"You are all alone, Preta. I gave you all the chance to leave with your lives but noooo, you just had to take my mercy and spit it in my face. Well, you had your chance." Having said his bit, Naruto got up close and spun around the shocked body, effectively setting the last path ablaze in a sea of red and black flames.

As Naruto watched the Preta path try to absorb the flames, he realized that there was no chakra in them, a little too late, but it was a good effort.

Deciding that he's had enough, Naruto clenched his right hand into a fist, which had the effect of solidifying the flames around the corpse. He then clenched his right hand into a fist, causing the crystal to break apart into several small pieces.

Looking around, Naruto quickly changed his eyes to his Mangekyo Sharingan and used Amaterasu to burn the body and crystal pieces to ashes.

On his way out of the square, Naruto noticed the black rod that the Deva path used to spear his Shadow Clone through the stomach. Taking it into his hand, Naruto closed his eyes as he channeled chakra into the rod, effectively pinpointing where the original is.

"Pain, you better have some damn good bodyguards because I'm coming for you and I better get a better workout than this little spat." Naruto said as he twirled around to return to the cave to take anything that he finds useful.

XX End XX

Holy crap, my back hurts from sitting in this f-ing chair for hours on end. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me how I did on the fight scene as it is the first big one that I have written. I really don't know how it turned out so please review what you thought of it and anything else that you think might improve the story. Also, the chapters are increasing in length every chapter so please do not worry, as I am still improving. Anyway, I'll see you all next time, Bye!

P.s.- If you have not watched Assassination Classroom (I do not own, for any of you who thinks this is a shameless advertisement), then I seriously recommend as it kept my attention for the entire show and all of the characters got equal parts in the show so that's pretty cool.


	8. Chapter 8

XX Start XX

Chapter 8: Returning to the Mission

After going through all of the files on the computer as well as the inventory of the cave, our favorite blonde hero only took one thing he found with him. He actually found it in a chest that was secure with the most highly-complicated seals as well as chains that seemed to be made of chakra and was being powered by a self-regulating source of chakra that was coming from underneath the island.

So, after making sure the chakra source wasn't powering anything else important, which it wasn't, making Naruto's interest in the chest reach its peak to know that all of that chakra was only being used to power the security to the chains, he went ahead and drained the chakra source dry before unlocking the seals.

What was inside however, was quite disappointing. All that was inside was a white kitsune mask with red fillings for the ears, a red curved line for the mouth, and red ovals around the eye holes as well as around a black circle on the forehead (Menma's mask from Road to Ninja), and a piece of paper that probably explained the contents of the chest.

Opening the paper first, Naruto saw that his assumptions were correct.

 _Dear reader,_

 _If you are reading this than you have been chosen by the Uzukage to be then next to wield these legendary items. Use these items well and bring terror to those who oppose you as well as bring calm to your loved ones. Grow strong and bring Uzugakure back to its full glory._

 _The only item within this chest, the Tenko Fox Mask, has been in this chest since the very first Uzumaki._ _This mask has the ability to let all who look through it to see into another life. The reason this is locked away is because all who look through this mask are given whatever other life they witness's power. The only downside is that the wearer is not able to choose the life they view. This mask can only be used once per person._

 _Now, this letter also has instructions on how to preform one of our signature jutsu. The instructions are within a seal on the back of this paper._

 _Use this item and jutsu to fulfil your every desire and grow strong. We do not care what you do with your new power, as we have lost any and all allies we had (which I admit was only Konohagakure and Sunagakure) when Konoha decided not to send any reinforcements. Though, please spare Sunagakure as they were actively helping us, though they could not at this time due to being held back by a group of soldiers tasked with keeping us without any help, and we are all good friends with the 3_ _rd_ _Kazekage._

 _Goodbye, I wish you good luck in your ventures._

 _With love, Asuka Uzumaki_

Naruto, choosing to save the jutsu for later, sealed it into a seal on his wrist before fixing the ceiling with a minor earth jutsu.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Naruto placed the mask onto his face and looked through the eye holes, only to be immediately bombarded with memories that weren't his own.

Memories of someone who looked like him, named Menma Uzumaki, living his life before, near the age of 16, he left his Konoha and started capturing people with special abilities. Menma was able to release his version of Kurama in his full form as well as his **Nine Masked Beasts** as well as coming up with his version of a Rasengan called the **Spiralling Ring** which was much stronger than a normal Rasengan.

He saw how Menma eventually claimed that world as his own and ruled as a ruthless tyrant over the people who rebelled and a powerful monarch to those who were content. How he even combined the biju into one, creating the Juubi once again, and making him its Jinchuuriki.

What made him mad was that, while their relationship wasn't as good as Naruto's and Kurama's was, Menma completely betrayed his version of Kurama and took away the only thing that truly embodies the concept of living: a consciousness. He stripped his Kurama and the other biju of their consciousness before morphing them into the Juubi.

After organizing the techniques and discarding any memories he didn't need or want, Naruto opened his eyes to see the mask in his hand slightly pulled away from his face. Relaxing his frame for a second, he concluded that only about a minute has passed.

"You see all that Kurama?" Naruto asked his tenant.

" **Yeah, strange to think of a world where I wasn't a god and could be dominated so easily by a normal human. Granted, that human had great techniques, but it wouldn't have any effect on me personally. And to think that he took away my consciousness after all I'd done for him."** Kurama gave his two cents while playing some of the memories back in his mind.

"Yeah, strange is one way to put it. Anyway, let's leave already. I've still got a mission to complete." He said before sealing the mask into his wrist seal.

Naruto left the cave with a smile on his face. Not only did he gain some more power, he also got some information on this Pain person and also got some information from their computer system.

As he walked back through the village, Naruto created more clones to fix up the town square and some of the other buildings. He then left through the same gate that he came in to before water running back to the mainland.

It took a couple of hours of casual running but he eventually made his way back to Tazuna's house. When he arrived, he saw that there were sword slashes across trees and even a boar.

Speeding up now, he saw a couple of thugs dragging Tsunami out of her house before Inari ran out of the house, yelling at the thugs to let his mother go.

Seeing this, one thug ran at the child ready to cut the brat up.

Naruto, seeing as the thug wasn't aware of anyone else around, created a clone to take down the one holding Tsunami while the original intercepted the one charging Inari.

"You're gonna die brat!" the thug said, completely confident that the kid would be dead in a couple of seconds.

"I don't think so." A voice said from his side.

He looked to his right to see a fist coming straight at his face.

Seeing as the threat was out of the way for now, Naruto turned to Inari and said, "Good job, kid. You did good work, distracting that thug. It gave me the chance to save your mother and you."

Now of course, it was a small lie as he could have just stopped time or used his incredible speed to incapacitate them, but the kid was brave and that was worth the praise.

"Naruto…thank you." He said as he cried lightly.

"It's ok to cry if you're happy. Now, I need to go to the bridge to make sure your grandfather is alright." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto heard a grunt from his left as he looked and saw the thug getting back up, albeit very slowly.

Just as the thug finished getting up, he did the last thing any enemy of Naruto Uzumaki should do. He looked him in the eyes. And the only thing he saw was red before he curled up into the fetal position and rocked back and forth while murmuring something about a demonic mother-in-law.

Seeing as how his job was done, he started running towards the direction of the bridge after leaving the clone there for protection.

When he arrived, the sight he came upon was one that he probably should've been expecting.

There was his supposed team, minus Yuki, fighting Zabuza and Haku while the workers were standing at the entrance to the bridge with Yuki guarding them.

Apparently Kakashi thought he could take on Zabuza alone while leaving Sasuke to Haku.

Clenching his hand into a fist at the blatant act of disrespect by his so called team, again minus Yuki, Naruto walked ominously through the fog towards Zabuza's fight.

 **5 minutes earlier**

He couldn't believe this shit. First of all, he couldn't kill Gato and had to act all chummy with the tyrant. Secondly, he was being attacked by his…ally?… his ally's teammates after swearing on his word that he would be a spy. Maybe the worst thing about all of this would be that he doubted Naruto even knew about this betrayal.

"What the hell are you thinking?! We are on the same side now, you dumbass! Or did you forget the little deal we made with Naruto?!" Zabuza said/asked the deranged jonin.

"Any deal that brat made is null and void as he has no power to make such deal. And do you really expect me to believe that an A-ranked missing-nin, known for killing his entire graduating class, would respect any deal made with a lowly genin?" Kakashi countered, with a haughty smirk.

"I made that deal with my word on the line. I wouldn't dare break that deal, if only for the conservation of my reputation. Plus, I respect anyone that can beat me easily, especially if that person is as young as Naruto is and only a genin. You're a well-respected jonin and you're having trouble against me. What does that say to you?" Zabuza said, taunting the jonin at the end.

"He got lucky and he was probably using his demonic chakra to best you. Kami knows very few can best a biju." Kakashi replied, letting loose that Naruto was a jinchuuriki.

"No, he didn't use any of his biju's chakra, or else we would've sensed the maliciousness in the air. He beat me fair and square and as much as I loath to admit, he is more powerful than both of us, maybe even combined." Zabuza said as he hid in the fog, trying to avoid injuring the jonin, lest he change the story to make it sound like the missing-nin attacked first.

"That demon is only stronger because of his biju. And even then, the biju can be controlled with a simple Sharingan. Just goes to show you that not even an almighty demon can stand the power of the Sharingan." Kakashi smirked as he uncovered his stolen Sharingan.

"You know, you were an asshole before, but now… you've crossed the line. Assaulting my allies like that? You've just made a very big mistake." A voice said from behind him.

Not getting a chance to turn around, Kakashi was suddenly sent flying forward into the side of the bridge before being embedded into the concrete.

"Thanks for the assist, gaki. Didn't want to injure the prick just in case he tried to spin the story." Zabuza said with a sigh as he lifted the fog.

"No problem, now let's go deal with the Uchiha." Naruto said with a glare at the knocked out jonin.

Just then, the two shinobi felt a cold chill run across their skin, to which Zabuza gained a curious expression.

"I wonder why Haku would use that technique. Seems a bit overkill to use her Kekkei Genkai on a genin, even if he is an Uchiha." Zabuza thought out loud with a hum.

"What technique is she using? I can't have Sasuke dying just yet. I still need him for the Chunin Exams. Though I could do it on my own, I doubt anyone with power would "let" me participate by myself. And while I don't particularly care for the rank or proving my worth to insects like the people in Konoha, it would be funny to destroy Sasuke in the finals in front of all of his fan-base." He asked, not picking up his pace in the slightest.

"It's called, Demonic Ice Mirrors. It allows Haku to transport herself through these crystal mirrors at near instantaneous speeds while hurling senbon at her target. Against someone like Sasuke, it's lucky that she doesn't enjoy killing because he would be dead in an instant." Zabuza finished explaining as they came upon the "fight".

What they saw was pretty much what they expected, Sasuke, laying on the ground unconscious, looking like a human pin cushion while Haku stood over him, looking as if she hadn't been touched.

"Did he at least give you a minor training session?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Not even close. Even though he had the Sharingan, he lacked the speed required to put it to its full use." Haku's soft voice carried over to the two men.

"Yeah, he finds that the Sharingan is all he needs to win. Anyway, let's get these two tied up and then take them back to the house. We wouldn't want them to think that this little act of betrayal would go unpunished, would we?" Naruto said, finishing with a small demonic smile that caused Haku to blush, though it was hidden by her faux hunter-nin mask.

"Looky, looky men, the big bad demon has betrayed us. I guess this means that I won't have to pay you then." Said a voice from the other side of the bridge.

The small group turned to see a short man with a business suit, cane, and sunglasses leading what looked like a large group of thugs and mercenaries, all carrying what they thought looked intimidating.

"You must be the little shit named Gato. Wow, bringing all of these thugs for little ole me. I think I should feel flattered. Though, all I'm feeling is disappointment at the lack of skill your men exude. They look like you just picked them up off the side of the street, gave them some weapons, promised them money, and sent them on their merry way without giving a damn about if they could use said weapon." Naruto insulted with a bored expression.

"Why you little shit! Alright men, first one to bring me his head will double their pay! Anyone who brings me the women of this little group can have one of them, after I break them in first." Gato leered with a pompous stance.

"You just signed your death warrant bud. While I'm sure the women of this group can handle themselves, you leering at them like a piece of meat is seriously pissing me off. So, how about a little deal? You sign over your money and rights to all of your companies to me and I won't kill you. Whada'ya say?" Naruto asked with a smirk, knowing he wasn't going to take his deal.

"You must not know how to count, little boy. You don't stand a chance against this many thugs. You might be able to kill one fourth of them all with help from your group, but you will soon be overrun. So no, I won't take your deal, as tempting as it was. Get 'em boys." The short little bastard smirked as his minions charged forward.

"Oh well, guess we'll just have to surrender and hope for a swift death." Naruto pretend conceded before a large sadistic smirk snaked its way across his face as his eyes gained a small glint in them. "Nah! I'll rip your 'boys' to shreds with one move before slicing your head from your shoulders with a rusty spoon!"

While Naruto's group was smiling for most of that, they gained confused expressions at the random method of decapitation Naruto chose. Before they could question him on it however, they saw that he had already moved to where he was in-between his group and the mass of thugs.

He then raised his hand before wind started to spiral in front of his palm, creating a dark purple orb with what looked like planetary rings spinning around it before coming to a stop as they all aligned themselves.

"I've wanted to try this one out since I saw it first used. Be glad I'm wasting even this much chakra on you and thanks for being the guinea pigs for this. **Spiralling Ring**!" Naruto shouted with glee as he brought his arm back before launching it forward, releasing the jutsu towards the "army".

The thugs could do nothing as the orb of death sped towards them, slicing them apart with its rings as it journeyed to the middle of the group. Once it had reached its destination, the ball exploded outward destroying everyone in its vicinity, stopping just after consuming the last of the thugs.

Once the smoke cleared, Gato looked on in disbelief as he just witnessed his entire army of thugs get decimated with only one jutsu. Seeing the bo-… no, monster walking towards him, Gato started to shake as he begged his feet to take him somewhere, anywhere that wasn't in the path of this demon.

"So, you wanna make that deal now?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Yes! Please, I will do anything. Just let me live!" Gato pleaded.

"Ok, sign here and I won't kill you." He said, holding out a piece of paper on a clipboard while pointing at a signature line at the bottom with a pen.

Quickly grabbing the offered pen, Gato wrote his signature down as fast as possible before stepping back and sighing in relief.

Smirking, Naruto grabbed Gato's shirt and lifted him up to his eye level.

"Wha- I thought you said you weren't going to kill me!" Gato accused frantically.

"And I am a man of my word. Though I never said I would protect you if someone else were to kill you." And with that response, Naruto tossed the short bastard over his shoulder, right into the path of Zabuza's sword slash.

Seeing as how that little squirt was dealt with, Naruto and Zabuza walked back to the group. On the way, Zabuza turned to Naruto to see him reading the contract.

"So, what're you gonna do with all that money and influence?" the former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen asked.

"Nothing as its not mine to use." Naruto replied, eliciting a confused look from Zabuza, before Naruto held the contract out towards the missing-nin.

"Wha-" he asked as he read. Apparently Naruto had Gato sign all of his money and financial influence directly into an account under Zabuza's name.

"Yep, you now have all of your former employer's money and influence. What you do with it is none of my concern, but I do hope that you stay in my employment, even if you're not in the village." Naruto said as they reached Haku, Yuki, and Tazuna as the workers went home, being dismissed for the day.

"I do appreciate all you've done for me and Haku, so I would be happy to join you. Although, the decision is ultimately up to Haku." Zabuza said with a smile.

"What's up to me?" Haku asked as she caught the end of that conversation.

"I was offering Zabuza here a job in my employment. You both would act as spies and travel around, gathering information and even allies if they come around. So, what do you say?" he explained.

"I don't mind. But, if I may, why didn't you offer us asylum in Konoha? I mean, we probably wouldn't take it as we've heard of the way they obsess over bloodline limits, but it still strikes me as odd." Haku asked, showing her intellect and deductive skills.

"Very astute of you, Haku-chan. To answer your question, I don't give a rats ass about Konoha. They are corrupted beyond belief and will do anything for power, and while they would have no real power over you as you would be under my protection, it is just easier this way. Also, I will send word to Kiri and tell them that you are no longer a missing-nin." Naruto explained with a bored tone as he tied up Sasuke and Kakashi before creating a clone to take them to Tazuna's house.

"Ah, I see. But yeah, I'm fine with this plan of action. It would be fun travelling the world, you know, while not being a fugitive. But you know, they're in the middle of a civil war right now. There's a division of power so I'm not sure who's going to get your message." Zabuza explained.

"Oh, that's true, The Bloodline Purges. I will deal with it. In the meantime, stay in Wave and train your hardest, I will not be represented by weak people. Your reputation will only get you so far. I will also be leaving you a training schedule with some jutsu and techniques that will increase your power." The blonde genin said sagely.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank you, Naruto-sama." Zabuza and Haku bowed in respect.

"No need for that, I was never one for honorifics." Naruto replied with a large smile.

"Oh, thank Kami. No offense, but calling someone so much younger than me sama is just weird." Zabuza said with a shudder that caused everyone else to laugh.

"Well, Tazuna, lets get this bridge built!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Tazuna and the rest of the workers replied, mirroring his enthusiasm.

With the abuse of Shadow Clones and an occasional time-stop, the bridge was finished in record time. They decided to stay an extra night to party the next day then leave that night back home.

While this was happening, Kakashi and Sasuke had been under house arrest until they got back to Konoha. This was done by Naruto placing chakra lock seals on both of them and forced them to do manual labor around the house for Tsunami under the supervision of some Naruto clones.

 _At the party_

Naruto was walking around in his usual attire, seeing as how it was formal in itself, with a cup of cola in his left hand and his right in his pocket.

He was about to walk around some more before someone tapped him on his shoulder. Turning around, Naruto was met with the sight of a small girl covered in rags, looking at him with a blush while twiddling her fingers.

"Umm, sir… I was wondering if you would maybe… wanna dance with me?" she asked while looking down like she had done something wrong.

Curious, Naruto looked around and saw a group of girls, about her age but with a bit nicer clothing, all pointing and laughing at the little girl.

Smirking, Naruto turned back to the girl in front of him and held out his hand. "It would be an honor."

She looked up suddenly in surprise before smiling a megawatt smile and taking his outstretched hand.

Looking over to the hired band, Naruto gave them a nod and motioned to the girl. Understanding what he wanted, the lead guitarist motioned to his band members with a smile.

As Naruto and the girl reached the dance floor, the band started playing a slow, romantic song. Naruto, positioning the girl onto his feet, started slowly dancing while holding the girl in a hug.

The girl then looked over to where the group of girls were standing to see them looking on in jealously. Thinking quickly, the girl stuck her tongue out the group before going back to dancing with the hero of Wave.

They spent the next couple of hours just dancing and talking. Naruto bought her all the food and clothes she wanted and even introduced her to Inari, who was speechless when he saw her, something Naruto took as teasing material.

After the first couple of minutes, she officially introduced herself as Asano (not based off of anyone from any show) and she admitted that he was her idol and that she wanted to be just like him someday. Someone who could instill hope in so many people with a smile never leaving their face.

That made him smile. This is what he wanted with all of his heart. To be able to be someone people can look up to and be someone his parents could look up to.

The day was ending fast as the sun was descending into the western horizon. When the party had ended and the citizens were all asleep, team 7 left the village of Wave (after Naruto disabled the chakra locking seals so they could travel at ninja speeds) on a direct route back to Konoha.

Naruto smiled, thinking of all of the friends he's made.

" **Naruto, we need to talk."** Kurama spoke in a serious tone.

XX End XX

Thank you all for reading this chapter. Review and tell me what you thought of it. I figured I would add in a little spice for your boy Inari. Also, Naruto's attitude when fighting Gato and his goons will be explained next chapter. Ok then, see you all in the next one. Seeya!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Reveal and Start of the Exams

XX Start XX

"What do you mean? Talk about what?" Naruto replied to his tenant.

" **When you took the memories and techniques from your other self, it altered your personality a bit. Didn't you realize there was something different when you were fighting?"** Kurama asked.

"Yeah, I did. I seemed more aggressive and bloodthirsty." Naruto replied after a bit of thought.

" **Yeah, that was a cause of the merging. You seemed to have taken more than just techniques and memories. You took some of his personality too. As of right now, you seem to have taken his temper and bloodthirst. The problem is that I suspect these traits will grow more prominent as time goes on. How prominent those traits become or if there will be anymore of his traits joining you I do not know. I don't think you will be all that effected unless you get angry or someone threatens the things or people you care for."** Kurama explained in a serious tone.

"I see. Well, it doesn't matter all that much I guess. I can still control myself and if it gets to be a problem I can just seal off those traits with a well-placed Uzumaki seal. Thanks for the heads up though." Naruto thanked with a small smile.

In the outside world, team 7 were on their way back to Konoha after about a full day of partying in celebration of Naruto's accomplishments, though the blonde hero made sure to give Zabuza and Haku credit for holding off his "teammates" until he could arrive, as well as how Zabuza was the one who actually killed Gato.

Anyway, it was a pretty uneventful, even though they could move at regular shinobi speeds. It was when they were approaching the entrance that things got interesting.

There, sprinting out of the entrance, was Mizuki, holding a large scroll on his back and an unconscious pink haired girl in his arm.

Once he got a bit closer, the group could tell that the scroll was actually the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and the girl was Sakura Haruno, an academy student who failed the exams due to having little to no combat skill.

"Hey now, where are you going in such a hurry Mizuki-sensei? And with Sakura and the Scroll of Sealing too?" Naruto asked, not moving from his relaxed stance.

"None of your business brat, now get out of the way!" Mizuki yelled as he tried to speed passed the group.

Key work there was tried.

As soon as he tried to pass Naruto, said blond stuck his leg out, causing the Chunin to faceplant into the dirt and roll a bit passed him, unfortunately (or fortunately if you're Naruto) taking Sakura down with him.

"Oh no, you tripped. Here let me help you up." Naruto said with a smirk as he walked towards the downed Mizuki.

"What the hell did you do that for, you bra-" before he could complete that insult, Naruto grabbed his hair and bashed his head into the surprisingly rocky ground.

"You broke mah nos-agh" and there his face went again.

"Sto-" and again.

"Fu-" and again.

Choosing not to say anything this time, Mizuki noticed that Naruto had stopped slamming his face into the ground.

"Fina-" and there he went again.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing!" The silver haired bastard yelled at the blond Genin.

"Trying to help he guy up but he keeps wanting to put his head down. I think he's tired or something." Naruto replied, holding Mizuki's head up to show his dazed and bloody face.

"Well, stop trying to help him." Kakashi demanded, not buying his excuse for a second.

"Ok, if you say so." Naruto said cheekily as he dropped the Chunin's head, causing him to faceplant once more.

Looking down at the Chunin in agony, Naruto decided to take the scroll from his back and strap it onto his own.

"Naruto, you are under arrest for attacking a fellow Konoha shinobi and for stealing the Scroll of Sealing." Kakashi said smugly.

"Does it count as stealing if you steal it from a thief? And if he's a traitor, is he still a Konoha shinobi? Million ryo questions here." Naruto thought out loud with a hand on his chin in a thoughtful pose.

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke asked/demanded.

"Kakashi! I'm so glad you're here. Have you seen Mizuki come through he- oh." Turning, the group saw Iruka run onto the scene and start asking questions, that is until he saw the person of his interest on the ground, spewing blood from his nose, mouth, and pretty much his entire face.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei, what do you need with Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked innocently.

"H-he had Sakura-san steal the Scroll of Sealing so that he could take it and leave, apparently taking Sakura with him." Iruka explained, still wondering what happened to Mizuki and why his favorite student had the Forbidden scroll on his back.

"And how the hell did someone of Sakura-san's caliber stole what is supposed to be the most well-guarded object in this village?" Kakashi asked, astounded at the revelation.

"Apparently Mizuki already had all of it planned out. All she had to do was wait for the council to call a meeting with Hokage-sama and sneak into his office. Then she just found the spot where the scroll was hidden, which Mizuki here told here where it was, and leave through the window. How she got to their meeting spot without anyone spotting here with a giant scroll on her back is beyond me." Iruka finished explaining with a sigh, wondering what could've possessed Sakura to accept this type of mission.

"Hmm, how unusual. Sakura isn't one to betray her village just because someone told her to." Kakashi wondered, causing Naruto to deadpan at her.

"Maybe he promised her that she could fuck Sasuke here if she helped him." Naruto laughed.

"Wha- what happened?" they turned towards the new voice to see Sakura waking up from her spot on the ground next to Mizuki.

"Ah, the sleeping, uh, well not beauty, but… I don't know. You're awake!" Naruto said before chuckling at himself.

"You're very funny, dobe. Sasuke sarcastically replied.

"Why thank you. I'll be here all week. Now, Haruno, why did you betray the Leaf?" Naruto replied, just as sarcastically before turning to look at Sakura with a smirk.

"I didn't betray anyone, baka! Mizuki said that if I got that scroll and gave it to him I would take your place on Sasuke-kun's team! And you just had to go and ruin it like you do everything else! Why couldn't you just leave everyone alone! I'm sure Sasuke would want me on his team rather than you!" Sakura explained before choosing to berate Naruto.

" _I'm not so sure with that loud voice of yours."_ Sasuke thought while cleaning out his ear with his pinkie.

"Well, what you actually did was steal the Scroll of Sealing and assist a traitor in taking said scroll out of the village to Kami knows where, effectively letting Konoha secrets out to its enemies. But I can't really fault you for that, I would've done it for absolutely nothing." Naruto explained before whispering the last part into Sakura's ear with a smirk, causing her to gasp.

"Now, let's get the traitor in lockup and get Haruno here back to wherever she needs to go. Don't worry Iruka, we're going to the Hokage anyway, so I'll take the scroll to him." Naruto told the man who at least treated him neutrally in the academy at first, before slowly becoming like an older brother.

"Oh, ok then. I'll take Mizuki to Ibiki in T&I. Thank you Naruto, I don't think I would've caught up to him in time." Iruka thanked as he picked up the traitor and used shunshin to quickly travel to his destination.

"Sakura, you better come with us to see the Hokage, I'm sure he would like to speak with you." Kakashi suggested, acting like it was him who caught the traitor.

After a couple of minutes, team 7, and Sakura, was standing in front of the Hokage as he stared at the scroll on the blond Genin's back.

"So, you were heading back from your mission and you just ran into Mizuki on your way into the village? You also befriended an A-rank missing-nin and his daughter and attacked your teammates, taking the side of these criminals rather than your team?" the aged man questioned, already trying to figure a way to get Naruto back under his control.

"Pretty much. They chose to attack my associates, who I had already made a contract with and were therefore under my protection, so I had no choice but to protect my employees." Naruto explained, covering the fact that he already wanted to attack them and was just hoping for a reason.

"Mhm, well I guess I can't do anything as they were under your clan's protection. But please refrain from attacking anymore Konoha shinobi." He said, hoping his friendly attitude would put him off enough for the old man to signal his ANBU to attack.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll think about it. Are we done here, cause I need to go meet up with some people." Naruto asked impatiently.

"Like anyone would want to meet up with you." Sakura commented quietly.

"Yeah, unlike you, I actually have a voice that doesn't destroy people's eardrums. Now, goodbye all." And with that, the blond Genin took his leave, making his way to his house.

When he finally arrived, he walked in to see Kushina and Mikoto were cooking dinner while Shisui and Madara were both reading, waiting on dinner to be done. He could also hear some ruckus in the back, so he guessed Touka and Shiro were training back there.

No one noticed his presence until he coughed into his hand, causing everyone that was inside to look towards the front door to see the trademark grin on Naruto's face.

"I'm back!" that was all he could get out before he heard loud footsteps coming from the hallway leading to the backyard.

Before he could react, a white blur glomped him, smashing his face into its chest.

After everything slowed down, Naruto was able to discern that the attacker appeared to be Shiro, who was ecstatic that her Naruto was home at last. She knew that he wouldn't even get hurt on his mission, but that didn't stop her from missing him, especially in bed.

"Why did you take so long? You could've been done with that dumb mission way earlier." She pouted, slightly grinding her crotch against Naruto's in desire.

Smirking, Naruto kissed the beauty passionately before setting her feet back on the floor to take in her beauty in.

Shiro wore a skin-tight, white suit with red swirls covering parts of it, with the most noticeable one encircling her right breast.

She had long snow-white hair that cascaded down her back and reaching just above her knees. She also had dark, blood-red eyes that frightened anyone who was on the receiving end of one of her punches. Speaking of her punches, they hurt like hell! She had to wear boxing gloves with seals on them to protect her hand from breaking if she were to put all of her strength into one punch.

She was also the wielder of the original Branch of Sin, Roots, which allowed her to create a wire of hexagons made from her blood, the fun part was that they could slice through anything given she put enough effort into her swing, which wasn't difficult given her strength.

"I'm sorry I made you wait on me, but you know how I feel about the atmosphere when I stop time, and I also made some new allies that will act as spies for me and me alone." He replied with a smile.

"Cool, anything else exciting happen?" Shiro asked, immediately switching personalities to her usual ditzy self.

You see, Shiro was experimented on as a child by her adoptive father and from those experiments gained the very first Branch of Sin, Roots. The downside to this, besides the blatant act of betrayal and experimentation, was that her mind created a new personality to help her cope with the distress she was going through.

This other personality was dubbed "Wretched Egg" and used to be the one to go on rampages and killing sprees. Essentially embodying all of Shiro's 'bad' qualities (such as bloodthirst, insanity, and one hell of a temper) while the actual Shiro was left with only her 'good' qualities (loyalty, innocence, playfulness, etc.).

Once Naruto brought her to this world, however, the two personalities sort of fused, with Shiro staying her usual ditzy self while in a relaxed place with family and friends but also analytical and battle hardened when she needs to be.

Laughing at her curiosity, Naruto replied with a thoughtful look, "Well, Sasuke unlocked his Sharingan which is so weak its actually pathetic. I suppose Kakashi's gonna train him in "secret" from now on to make sure his Sharingan levels up as fast as possible. I wonder if Sasuke has told anyone that I have the Sharingan too." Naruto explained before wondering the last part to himself quietly, though everyone heard that part too.

"Anyway, yeah, that happened. Also, the allies I told you about were Zabuza Momochi of the Seven Ninja Swordsman and his surrogate daughter, Haku Yuki. Haku even has the Ice release Kekkei Genkai, which proves she is of the Yuki clan. Also, I have something to show each of you." Naruto explained before unsealing the Tenko Fox mask from a seal on his wrist.

"This is the Tenko Fox mask of the Uzumaki clan, taken from a vault under the Kage tower. This allows the wearer to see into another life through their counterparts' eyes and gain all knowledge and power that they wielded, including bloodlines, jutsu, and even personality traits. It can only be used once per person, and I have already used it. I am not sure it will work for you, Touka and Shiro, due to them not having chakra, but we can try. As for everyone else, can do it if you want but you don't have to, cause there's no telling what the you from the other time is going to be like." Naruto said as he set the mask on the table while everyone stared at it.

There was silence until Madara started laughing hysterically. It took a couple of minutes before he calmed down, but when he did he turned to Naruto and said, "I don't know which goddess you fucked but you must have done a pretty goddamned good job if you've got luck like this." And with his bit said, he went back to laughing his head off, this time everyone else joining in with him.

Naruto looked down and saw all of his family and friends laughing together and couldn't help but smile a small but heartfelt smile. This was what he had wanted in his youth. This is exactly what he always envisioned a family to look like. Just seeing everyone happy and together made him happier than mere words could ever explain.

He was about to join back into the joking and laughing when he sensed someone approaching the compound, and from the feeling of their chakra, he could already tell it was a squad of ANBU.

Sighing, he went out the front door and to the main gate to see what his senses had already told him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby ordered to come with us. The Hokage and Council demand your presence." The lead ANBU said as he went to grab the bars of the gate.

Not saying anything, Naruto just watched as the ANBU was engulfed in a sea of intense azure flames, flowing up his hand like it had a mind of its own. The man had no chance to scream before he was turned into a smoldering pile of ash.

"I would recommend not laying any part yourself onto my property as any who are not coded into the blood seals around this compound will be killed in a many number of ways. If you do not believe me, then by all means, go right ahead. There are over 500 different ways these seals can kill you and those are just the ones that are fast and relatively painless. There's this one where the seals release just a bit of Nine Tails chakra into the person's body, effectively corroding the body from the inside out over the span of years. They are also randomly generated so I have no idea what order they will come in." Naruto explained with a wide smile on his face.

"Ok, Uzumaki-san, we will not touch the gate again. Will you come to the Council's chambers?" one of the smarter ANBU, a woman this time, asked after and apologetic bow, though it look restrained.

"I guess, hold on." He said as he went back inside, effectively angering the ANBU for turning his back to them and making them wait.

When he got back inside, he noticed that they were all scrambling away from the windows, assumedly trying to snoop on his conversation.

Laughing, Naruto spoke to the group, "I have been called before the Council. Don't wait up for me for dinner, though I will make sure not to let it drag on too late."

Seeing them roll their eyes at the mention of the council, Naruto smiled before leaving again to rendezvous with the ANBU at his gate again.

"Ok, I'm ready now. Let's go." And with that, Naruto disappeared in a flash of silver, causing the ANBU to growl at having to wait all this time before being left behind.

 _X Council Chambers X_

Naruto entered the Council Chambers to see all of the Shinobi Clan heads and Civilian Council members all sitting in their seats on the sides of the table. At the head of the table sat the Hokage, with his advisors to his immediate left and right, and Danzo at the foot of the table.

He also noticed that Kakashi, Sasuke, and Yuki were also here so he guessed it was about the Wave mission.

"Ah, thank you for joining us, Naruto. We brought you here to discuss your mission to Wave country." The Hokage said, dropping the -kun suffix from his name as he has already lost on that front.

"I figured as much. Ok, so what do you all want to know?" he asked, already bored with this entire meeting.

Reigning in his anger at the boy's lack of respect, the Hokage started his interrogation. "We have already asked our questions to your teammates here and got pretty much the same story, excluding Yuki here as she was unavailable for the final fight as she was guarding Tazuna and couldn't see though the fog. Do you swear that everything you say here is of the truth and that if you do tell a lie that you will face the consequences?"

"Sure, or you know, you could just have Yamanaka-san here look at my memories. Then there'd be no way for me to lie, but whatever, you do you." He agreed, choosing now to put his hands in his pockets and stare at the Hokage, ready to answer whatever questions they had.

Hiruzen, after seeing the Clan heads thinking about his suggestion, quickly silenced everyone with a cough before getting back to the interrogation. "That won't be necessary. Now, explain, in great detail, the start of the mission to the point when you got inside the village."

With that que, Naruto told the true story of his recollection of the mission. Not leaving anything out, especially when Kakashi and Sasuke would screw up, like in the very start of their mission.

"So, you're telling me that you deliberately left the mission to go on your own self-appointed mission? You realize that this is grounds for expulsion from the Shinobi forces and even execution for desertion?" Hiruzen asked, smirking evilly behind his folded hands.

"Oh, well then I guess Kakashi and Sasuke can be executed right beside me for deserting the client as soon as the mission started. And going to Uzugakure was a clan mission and as of rule #97 of the Konoha Clan Laws, if a clan mission is given by the clan head that will directly benefit the clan and will not be a detriment to the village, they are allowed to proceed with that mission to the best of his/her abilities. That law was created at the founding of the village as one of the 100 laws needed to create a stable village." Naruto explained.

"And who was it who gave you this mission? Kushina? I'll have you know that because she was pronounced dead, she can no longer act as Clan head of the Uzumaki Clan." Hiruzen asked, thinking he had the demon right where he wanted him, and didn't even try and hide the smirk this time.

"Actually, I took the liberty of giving myself that mission as I am the current Clan head." Naruto said, shocking everyone in the room, none more so than Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

" _If that's true, then why can't I take clan leadership, damnit?!"_ the brooding wonder thought angrily.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but that's impossible. You have to be at least Chunin or of the age of 18 to be able to take clan leadership, and you are neither." Hiruzen stated, narrowing his eyes at the boy in front of him.

" _What are you getting at demon?"_ said old monkey wondered to himself.

"Actually, a law, stated in the contract you made with Uzugakure when discussing an alliance, states that all Uzumaki Laws would be valid in Konoha politics. And as stated in Uzumaki Clan Law #3, if in the case of Clan annihilation, if there is a suitable heir, ergo someone that is of maturity or is a Shinobi, that person shall be named Clan head. If you require proof I have the entire Uzumaki law book at the compound and I'm sure you already know of your own laws and contracts." Naruto explained monotonously as he cleaned out his ear with his pinkie and yawned afterwards.

"Yes, why did you attack Sasuke-sama and Kakashi-san?!" a no-name civilian council member asked/demanded.

"I attacked them because they dared attack the people under my clan's protection. I had already subdued them and made a contract with them, in front of the entire team and Tazuna I might add, and those two decided that my protection wasn't good enough and disregarded my wishes. I was just protecting the people in my employment." He explained calmly.

"That will be enough. Thank you for your side of the story. Please wait outside as the council comes to a decision." He said, and everyone could hear the reluctance in the Hokage's thanks.

As they waited outside, Sasuke approached Naruto with a scowl on his face.

"Dobe, I demand that you give me anything useful you found on that island. If anyone can put something to use effectively it would be me." He demanded with a smirk.

"Well, I demand you give me everything in your Clan compound." Naruto countered.

"Hell no! Everything in that compound is mine and mine alone. Are you crazy?" Sasuke asked/yelled angrily.

"See, doesn't feel good to have things demanded of you, especially clan objects and jutsu. And even if I did give you even one thing I got from my homeland, you wouldn't know how to use it properly. Though I did see a big stick there that would look great up your ass, you would just have to remove the one already occupying that space." Naruto said while digging in his fingernails for dirt.

"How dare you, you loser! I am an elite from an elite clan, and one of the founders of Konoha, the strongest Hidden Village in all of the Elemental Nations." He argued smugly.

"One, you're not an elite. It's the exact opposite, actually. Because you have been so pampered and have had everything given to you, you haven't had to work nearly as hard as you should have been. The only reason you were the best in the academy is because you were treated with favoritism and the standards were oh so low. Two, if your clan was so elite, why did they get taken out by one man. Granted, that man was a prodigy of his clan and mastered anything that was given to him, but that shouldn't have mattered to a clan of elites. At least when my clan was destroyed, it took 2 of the 5 Great Hidden Villages and a number of smaller villages. Even then, my clan was able to decimate over ¾ of their armies before going down. And last but certainly not least, the founding of this village was the only good thing your clan did, and that was only when the first two Hokage were in office. After that everything just went downhill until my father came into the picture, and even then, that picture didn't last long." He explained, finally looking Sasuke in the eyes, only to see that Sasuke had enabled his Sharingan, making them blood red with 2 black tomoe in one eye and 1 in the other.

"Now that you have looked into the eyes blessed by Kami, you will bow to me! You don't even have your inferior knockoff activated, so you have no way of blocking what terrors I'm about to unleash upon you." The brooding king exclaimed.

"Wow, those really are pathetic. I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with you and your wimpy goals. Once they come to a completely useless decision I'm out of here." He said, further angering the Uchiha.

"Now now you two, stop fighting." Kakashi said, not really paying attention as he read his porn.

"Well, maybe you should stop reading smut. I mean you are a Jonin, you should start acting like one." Naruto countered, making Yuki silently agree.

"Well, when you are as strong and respected me, you can get away with stuff like this." He replied smugly.

"One, I'm stronger than you, or do you want a replay of our first fight." He asked, breaking that smug look from Kakashi's face. "And two, you really think this village respects you? Half of this village are women, so that's an immediate no. Then there are those who actually respect women. So, you are probably respected by a very small percentage and that's only because of your so-called prowess, which you gained from a foreign eye, on that was given to you in order to protect one person. What happened to that person again, eh Kakashi?" that one hit its mark.

Kakashi lunged forward and grabbed Naruto's collar before lifting him up a bit.

"You shouldn't talk about things that don't concern you. Now I have to kill you." He threatened, causing Sasuke to smirk and Yuki to look in fear.

"You really should let go of me as I will not be held responsible for what happens to you if you do not." Naruto replied, seemingly bored with this situation.

"What're you gonna do, brat? Use Kyuubi's chakra right in the center of the strongest village in all of the Elemental Nations? You wouldn't make it out of the building before being cut down." The most idiotic person in the world asked, still not understanding that all of Naruto's power was his own. Though he does thank Kurama every day for them.

"I warned you." The blond replied before the doors opened again to show what was happening to all of the council.

The civilian side was ecstatic at the scene and immediately started cheering on the elder Sharingan user.

The shinobi side, however, were outraged. Kakashi was holding up a Genin and threatening to kill said Genin. No matter what he held this was still grounds for treason and the murder of a fellow ninja.

Hiruzen was angry. On the outside it looked like mild irritation, but on the inside, he was fuming.

" _That idiot! What the hell is he thinking?! Now I'm going to have to punish him instead of the demon. Why does he let himself be antagonized by the demon? I'm about to just say fuck it and let Danzo have this brat just to get him under control."_ The Hokage thought in anger.

"Kakashi Hatake! What the hell is going on here?!" Tsume Inuzuka asked/demanded.

"Oh…well…I was…I mean he…we were just talking?" he said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Then why are you looking like you are about to attack him?" Shikaku Nara asked with a raised eyebrow, wishing he was at home right now.

"I apologize, I let my anger get the better of me. He mentioned Rin and Obito and I just lost myself for a second." He said with a bow, all the while thinking, _"Damn you demon. I'll get you back for this if it's the last thing I do."_

"Be that as it may, I will still have to punish you for your actions. Meet me in my office after this meeting is adjourned. You will be punished for both attacking Naruto here, and his employees in Wave. Sasuke will not be punished as he was following orders given to him by his sensei. You are all dismissed." Not a second after he finished with his explanation did Naruto disappear in a flash of silver.

After everyone left, Hiruzen and Kakashi adjourned to his office, to which as soon as the door close and a privacy seal was in place, said Hokage punched the silver haired Jonin hard enough to imbed him 3 inches in the wall.

"You fucking imbecile! What the hell were you thinking!" seeing as Kakashi was about to speak, Hiruzen launched another punch, this time at his stomach. "Don't speak! You need to control the demon, not drive him farther away! Now, thanks to your little antics, I will probably have to hand the demon over to Danzo just to get him back under control. You've forced my hand in this situation, Kakashi." Hiruzen said, getting his anger under control.

After loads of coughing with blood staining the office floor and Kakashi getting out of the wall, the silver haired Sharingan user was able to speak again.

"Just give me one more chance. I will train Sasuke extensively in secret. I'll power up his Sharingan as much as possible and even teach him my Chidori. When the Chunin Exams come around, he will be ready to use his Sharingan to control the demon. I'll make sure to be there on time and be sure to stay on task the entire time. He will be more powerful than me by the time the final task comes along." Kakashi pleaded.

"Hmm, I guess you can have one last chance. But know this, if you fail this time, I'll have you demoted to Genin and you will not be allowed access to any adult material, including Icha-Icha." He stated ominously, causing Kakashi to stare with wide eyes at the thought of no porn.

"Yes, sir." He said, grasping the seriousness of the situation.

"Now, let's talk about your punishment for failing so far." He said with an evil smile.

 _XX 1 Month Later XX_

Kakashi's punishment was mild at best. He was ordered to only do D-Rank missions by himself with no access to his chakra to help him for about a month and a half.

Afterwards, he got back to his team and started their "training." Training meaning Kakashi would give Naruto and Yuki some jutsu or chakra control while he took Sasuke to some other private field and actually trained him.

What he didn't know was that every time he left, Naruto would throw away whatever he gave them and trained Yuki himself.

He taught her any chakra control exercises that she needed, except the ones that required too much chakra, some jutsu for her affinities, though he couldn't teach her any of his Plasma Release jutsu as they were way to powerful and took too much chakra to preform, but he would ask Madara or Shisui to go to Iwa and grab some of their jutsu for her. In the meantime, however, he taught her some minor plasma control techniques that would help her immensely when she did get some jutsu. He also taught her a good fighting style that complemented her abilities and physique.

One day, when Kakashi was gathering them all up, he told everyone to stay instead of taking Sasuke to their secret training session.

"Ok you all, I have requested the Hokage to allow team 7 to participate in the upcoming Chunin Exams that are being taken in Konoha this year. If you want to take it, take this slip of paper to the academy and go to the third floor, the exact room number is on the slip, and give it to the person at the door. Team training is cancelled for today, so you can think about your choices. Seeya!" he said, sending a discreet nod to Sasuke, which only Naruto caught.

"Well, Yuki do you wanna train some more or go home and think?" Naruto asked as he turned to their only female teammate.

"No thank you, I will take this time to think over my abilities and create a strategy for the exams. Thank you though." She said as she left the field leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"So, are you going to enter?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Obviously. Why would I miss the opportunity to kick your ass for all of the world to see?" he asked rhetorically. "Though, I do want to see all of the other people who think they're strong enough for these exams."

"That's one thing we can agree upon. You better make it to the finals because I want to be the one that destroys that arrogant attitude of yours." Sasuke smirks as he walked away.

"Yeah yeah, what is it with people always confusing confidence with arrogance?" he asked to himself as he started to head back to his house to ask Shisui or Madara of a favor.

XX End XX

What's up everyone? Its been a while. And I know I'm updating this story a lot more than my others, but I just feel like this story is easier to write and its getting a lot of good attention so for that I'm happy. As for a harem list, I'm not exactly sure on everyone that I want Naruto to be with. I know Gaara is going to be a male and maybe have his own girl or two but probably not a harem.

Naruto:

Yuki

Mikoto

Touka

Shiro

Haku

Maybe:

Kushina? (Let me know. It would be an easy add but I'm not sure what yall are into XD)

Temari

Tsunade

Mei

I will be updating the other stories soon so no worries on that front. Well, I will see everyone next time. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chunin Exams…Start!**

Annoyed. That was the best word to describe the young Uzumaki male at the moment. As they entered the Academy building to take the first test of the Chunin Exams, they had only made it to the second floor when Sasuke decided to open his big mouth when they approached a door that was guarded by two Chunin disguised as Genin.

 _Flashback:_

"You should just drop the Genjutsu now, no one can deceive the eyes of an Uchiha." He said smugly, only to be whacked upside the head by an incredulous Yuki.

"You really are a moron. That was the first test for all Genin. If they couldn't even tell that that was a Genjutsu and that they were only on the second floor then they weren't good enough to be Chunin. Now, instead, we have a lot more competition that could've been easily dismissed before the first task even started." She all but yelled at their arrogant teammate.

"Hn, it's just like a woman to fear a little extra competition. I, on the other hand, welcome a challenge." He replied arrogantly, saying the last part more towards the Genin who had been fooled by the trick, while also getting quite a few glares from the female population.

"Then a challenge you will get!" turning, team 7 found the owner of the voice to be none other than Guy's mini-me and Taijutsu expert, Rock Lee. (Though, only Naruto knew his name.)

"I, Rock Lee, wish to challenge Sasuke Uchiha to a battle. It will be a fight to see what will win, natural born talent or hard work and determination!" The Taijutsu expert shouted with ferocity, causing Naruto to smirk, knowing just who would win in this fight.

"Lee, we can't waste time with these rookies. It was you who said that we should keep a low profile in the first place." Another boy, one Neji Hyuga, came up accompanied by a girl with two buns in her brown hair, her name was Tenten. All together, they made up team 9, or commonly referred to as Team Guy.

"True, but I feel that this will be an excellent warm up to a truly youthful exam." He replied with a fist pump.

"If you know my name, then you know that what you're proposing is ridiculous. Though, I will humor you, if only to show my teammate what kind of beating he is in for when we fight." Sasuke said with a smirk as he glared at Naruto, who wasn't paying attention to him, choosing to contemplate if he really wanted to torture himself with the Uchiha's presence just to beat him in front of everyone.

"Then follow me and we can show our flames of youth before the first task!" Lee shouted again before taking off down the hall towards an open arena.

 _Flashback End:_

That about brings you up to speed. They were just getting ready to start the fight when Sasuke opened his eyes to show his Sharingan, both eyes having two tomoe.

"With these eyes, you will be little more than a bug under my foot." Said Uchiha smirked arrogantly.

"Ah, I see you have forgone any strategy in this fight, instead choosing to just show your best hand in the beginning. No matter, it will only make my victory all the sweeter!" Lee yelled in glee and anticipation.

Scowling, Sasuke started the fight by charging straight at the Taijutsu expert, wanting to end this fight early in order to go check out the other competition.

"You will not win if you underestimate me!" Lee yelled as he appeared next to the Uchiha with such speed worthy of the protégé of the legendary Green Beast of Konoha.

Lee took advantage of Sasuke's surprise and roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending the Sharingan user flying while yelling, "Leaf Whirlwind!"

Twisting himself, Sasuke was able to land on his feet again, but not without sliding and stumbling back a few steps. There was also a noticeable mark where a bruise would form on his cheek.

Growling in anger, Sasuke charged the Genin again, though he was a bit more cautious this time around.

The two opponents met in the middle of the arena where they proceeded to exchange Taijutsu, though everyone could tell that Sasuke was outmatched. Even with his Sharingan activated Sasuke could do little more than block some of the Taijutsu expert's attacks, which were strong enough to hurt him even when blocked.

It wasn't until Sasuke got sent away from the fight by a chin kick from Lee that he understood that he was outmatched in Taijutsu.

After getting up from the dirt, Sasuke started to perform handseals, ready to fire a jutsu at the bowl-cut teen.

When Lee was close enough, Sasuke brought his right hand up to his mouth before breathing out a large fireball. **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball!"**

Seeing the technique, Lee dodged to the right, easily avoiding the ball of flame only to have to cross his arms to block a kick from Sasuke.

As soon as he felt the force behind the kick lessen, Lee took hold of the offending limb and spun the Uchiha before throwing him directly into the path of the Uchiha's own jutsu.

While Sasuke was able to dodge the fireball before it did any significant damage, he was not able to avoid getting his left arm and leg burned in the process.

"Good plan, poor execution." Naruto said with a chuckle from his position on the sidelines.

"Shut up, dobe! I don't need your fucking attit-gah!" Sasuke yelled before being cut off by a leg in his stomach.

"Never take your eyes off of your opponent! That is the first lesson a shinobi learns!" Lee yelled, a bit angry at the Uchiha's blatant show of disrespect.

Again, Lee kicked the Uchiha away before stepping back a bit and loosening his bandages around his arms, causing his teammates to look shocked while Naruto just smirked.

" _My my, Guy-sensei. You really are an effective teacher. Maybe this will bring that fucker back down to earth."_ Naruto thought before chuckling a bit at his unintentional joke.

"I will now show you my flames of youth!" Lee yelled before charging his foe, who was taking a bit longer to get up from his last Taijutsu engagement.

As Lee got within ten feet of the Uchiha, a large tortoise _poofed_ into existence in the way of his charge.

Seeing the summon in time, Lee skid across the dirt until he stopped just in front of the tortoise before bowing.

"What in the hell do you think you were about to do to that young man? You know what your sensei said about that technique. I'm glad I got here in time before you actually went through with it." The tortoise spoke in a slightly raspy tone.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away with the fight and I am prepared for the punishment." Lee spoke before a puff of smoke appeared on the tortoise's back, revealing Might Guy.

"Lee, you idiot!" he said as he punched his student across the face, sending him back about 7 feet.

"You know that technique is forbidden. As punishment you will have extra sparing sessions with me with your hands tied behind your back!" the teacher yelled before noticing team 7 standing to the side.

" _Hmm, so those are Kakashi's students. That Sasuke barely gave Lee any challenge, but that blonde one, Naruto Uzumaki, he's hiding something. Though, he seems strong."_ Guy thought, showing how a real Jonin acts, before letting a large grin stretch across his face. "Yosh! That's it! Lee, you have found your new rival!"

"But, Guy-sensei, the Uchiha did not give me a challenge, even with his Sharingan activated." Lee replied with confusion, causing Sasuke to scowl.

"I'm not talking about him, my young protégé! That one, Uzumaki-kun, will prove to be an amazing rival, causing you to grow exponentially in fun competition!" the Jonin yelled boisterously as he pointed out the blonde Genin.

"I see, Guy-sensei. Yosh, I will fight you, Naruto Uzumaki, in these exams and then we will see if you are truly a worthy rival." With that said, team 9 left the arena, leaving the room empty besides team 7.

"So, did you have fun getting your ass handed to you?" Naruto asked with a smirk, barely being able to contain his mirth at seeing the Uchiha get beaten so badly by someone who can't even use Nin- or Genjutsu, not that he was badmouthing Lee's strength or even mocking him. It was just a fact that shinobi mainly used jutsu now-a-days to show strength.

Sasuke merely scowled as he walked out of the arena, heading towards where they were to take their first test, followed shortly after by the rest of team 7.

" **Smart move making it so that the time in the arena would move faster than the time outside."** Kurama commented when he saw that they still had plenty of time to get to the room.

" _Yeah, and Guy didn't even seem to notice the time difference."_ Dainsleif said enthusiastically.

"Why thank you both, I have my moments." Naruto whispered with a smile before catching up to his teammates.

After finally making it to their room, they all noticed Kakashi standing at the door waiting for them to get there.

"Ah, I see you all have arrived. Good, because if even one of you decided not to take the exams, none of you would've been able to compete, as this is a team competition." He said as his gaze lingered on the blonde, trying to say that if he were to back out and cost the Uchiha this chance, then he would kill the boy.

"Anyway, as you are all here, why don't you get on inside." He said with an eye smile to Sasuke and a hand on his shoulder as he passed, doing the same when Yuki passed. Though, when Naruto went to enter, Kakashi blocked his path with his arm.

Not really wanting to deal with the man right now, Naruto merely gazed up at the "Jonin" with boredom. "What do you want, Hatake. If I don't get in there then they might hold back Team 7 from competing."

Scowling, Kakashi replied, "Watch it, demon. Just because you're my sensei's son doesn't mean I will treat you any differently. I don't know how you were able to control Kushina-sempai into caring for you, but I will stop you. And when I do, I will make you beg for mercy."

With that, the Jonin walk started to walk away, only to stop when he heard the Genin call for him to wait.

Turning back around, Kakashi noticed that the blonde was holding out a box and a letter.

"My father wanted me to give this to you. I just kept forgetting about it until now so, here." Once the Jonin took it, Naruto walked into the classroom.

Kakashi, being slightly suspicious of the package, decided to open the box first and then read the letter afterwards.

A poor choice really, seeing as how when he opened the box a large boxing glove shot out and decked him straight in the jaw, almost knocking him completely unconscious.

Making sure no-one saw that little scene, Kakashi hurriedly opened the letter, hoping that his late sensei had left him a mission to kill his demon-possessed son.

What he got instead was a long, _very_ descriptive letter of what privileges Naruto had, since he was the son of a Hokage and basically royalty. One that was boldened, made specifically that way to draw the Jonin's attention.

 **Being of the Hokage's blood, any person, shinobi or otherwise, of the Leaf Village that attacks this child, can be stripped of only the bare minimum of their chakra and locked into the personal prison of whichever Hokage that child is related to. Each prison is different than the other Hokage's prison, as each prison is only to hold those that have wronged** _ **that**_ **Hokage, and his or her bloodline, specifically.**

Kakashi could now say that he was scared. Not only would he lose his chakra and Sharingan, he would also be put into a prison that is said to be the worst there ever was, with whoever got put in there never to be seen from again. There were also rumors that even the people with the strongest of wills have gone mad within a few months of being in one of those cells.

Though, he calmed himself down when he told himself that their current Hokage would never allow that. So, after thoroughly calming himself, he dismissed the letter in the closest trash bin and went on his merry way.

Chuckling at hearing the Jonin hit the floor, Naruto entered the classroom to see that most of the teams were already seated and ready for the first task, though his formal attire seemed to put-off a few people.

Said contestants started to exude killing intent when they saw his team enter. While it was almost laughable for Naruto, he saw Yuki clench her teeth a bit, making Naruto to narrow his eyes before rounding his gaze onto the fellow Genin.

Seeing his expression, some of the Genin stopped in their intimidation attempts. The rest of them however, were subject to Naruto's killing intent (though not even close to half of it), causing a good bit of them to faint.

"Ah, I see you all are taking these exams as well, troublesome." Turning, Naruto caught the eyes of teams 8 and 10, with Shikamaru being the one who spoke.

"Sasuke! Oh, how I missed you my love!" Ino yelled as she latched onto the Uchiha's back, though she shied away from the blonde when she remembered what he did to her back in the academy. What she saw when she tried to take over his body was something that still haunted her nightmares.

"All right! Glad to see everyone made it! It'll just take a bit longer before I win, right Akamaru?" the ever eccentric Inuzuka heir yelled in anticipation, though he faltered when he didn't receive a reply from his partner.

Looking at the dog, he noticed that his partner was staring at Naruto with an almost frightful look in his eyes.

"Akamaru?" Kiba asked curiously, effectively getting the dog out of whatever trance it was in.

"You know, you should really keep it down over here, lest you attract unwanted attention." A voice spoke from behind them. The voice belonged to a man who had silver-white hair, a purple jumpsuit covering a white shirt, with white bandages over his waist. He also had round glasses and a Konoha headband to finish his outfit off.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, I'm a Konoha Genin as well." He said with a clearly (to Naruto at least) fake smile.

"Oh, hello Kabuto-san. Is this your first time taking these exams as well?" Ino asked curiously.

"Oh, not at all. Actually, this'll be my seventh attempt at becoming Chunin. So, with my experience, I know about pretty much everyone taking these exams." Kabuto explained, before pulling out a deck of blank cards. "All of my information is stored on these cards."

As he went on to explain some basic information about the different villages participating in these exams, Naruto zoned him out in favor of secretly activating his Sharingan to check out his cards, under a Genjutsu of course so Kabuto, or anyone else for that matter, wouldn't get suspicious.

" _It seems as though we have a spy in our midst. He absolutely reeks of snakes as well, which means he's working for Orochimaru. Maybe things_ will _get interesting, eh Kurama?"_ Naruto thought after seeing the kind of information he had on those cards. Most of it being what no Genin of any village would have.

" **I told you it wouldn't be too boring. Do you think the snake will make a move during the exams?"** The fox asked with a chuckle.

" _I sure hope so, otherwise this guy is probably just here to see if he wants to recruit anyone."_ With that, Naruto came back to the conversation at hand just in time to hear Sasuke speak to the spy.

"Rock Lee, Gaara of the Sand, and Naruto Uzumaki." He said, sparing a glance to the red-haired boy sitting in the middle row, next to the window.

Ah yes, Gaara. The Genin from Sunagakure with the ability to control sand. He didn't need Kurama to figure out that the boy held the one-tailed tanuki, Shukaku.

Sending the boy a glance, he could tell that he had something seriously off-the-rocker about him. Whatever it was, was making him fidget every few minutes and even send glares to anyone unlucky enough to annoy him. Though, right now he seemed to be put off and angry by the appearance of Naruto.

"Sabaku no Gaara, teammates are his siblings, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro. He mainly uses sand manipulation and sand jutsu. Missions completed: 30 C-rank, 15 B-rank, and 7 A-rank. Said to have come back from each mission without a scratch, though no-one knows why." Kabuto explained before putting the card back and grabbing another one.

"Rock Lee of Konoha, teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten, no surname. Their sensei is Might Guy, Legendary Green Beast of Konoha. Lee has a disability which proves Nin- and Genjutsu out of his reach, but has more than made up for it with his extraordinary Taijutsu abilities, with his strength and speed being way above average for his age. Missions completed: 57 D-rank, 23 C-rank, 12 B-rank, and 2 A-rank." This caused said Taijutsu user to puff out his chest slightly in pride, while Neji narrowed his eyes in slight suspicion at the silver-haired "Genin".

"And finally, Naruto Uzumaki, teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Yukitora Hakko. Has been shown to excel in all forms of combat and seemed to just jump in power in his second year in the academy. Seen to have been able to defeat his sensei, Kakashi of the Sharingan; B-rank missing nins: Meizu and Gozu; A-rank missing nin, Zabuza Momochi; as well as kill about 100 thugs with only one jutsu. He also seems to possess a few Kekkei Genkai that have never been recorded before, making him a mystery when it comes to danger level. Missions completed: 134 D-rank and 1 A-rank."

Hearing his completed missions, every Genin looked at him in astonishment.

"Two words: Shadow Clones." Naruto said as he dismissed their looks. As soon as he became a Genin, he had created 5 Shadow Clones a day to do D-ranks. Also, seeing as how the others got quite antsy when cooped up in the house every day, they secretly escaped the village whenever they wanted to do a job as a mercenary or just hunt missing nin. Quickly building up their reputations as some of the strongest mercenaries out there, utilizing strange Bloodlines that have never been seen before, or so says the Bingo Book. Though they made sure to wear disguises so that no-one could identify them by appearance alone farther down the line.

One time, Iwa had tried to set a bounty on Touka, who's going by Rabbit when in mercenary mode, for Shiro, going by Wretched Egg, to complete. This was to try and set the two people with strange Bloodlines against each other and hopefully weaken each other enough so that they could kidnap them and breed them in Iwa.

The result, which surprised the Tsuchikage immensely, was that Shiro only laughed when she was told who to go after, replying with, "Nah, I don't hunt friends."

This enraged Iwa's Kage and basically told everyone that the new mercenaries on the scene were all working together, which wasn't too far off. Anyway, since then, every village has tried to get them to join, or even sign an alliance, but all were unsuccessful.

"Shut it maggots! Get seated before I kick your asses and ban you from these exams!" Ibiki Morino, the director of the T&I department, yelled as he entered the room, effectively knocking Naruto from his thoughts.

That got the reaction he wanted as every Genin quickly ran to their seats as assigned by the Chunin assistants.

"You will all have 30 minutes to answer these 9 questions. At the end of that time, the last question will be administered by me. Everyone will start with 10 points. Cheating will result in a deduction of 2 points for each offense. Getting caught cheating 5 times will cause you and your team to be disqualified. You may begin." Ibiki explained.

And that's when it got really boring. Instead of the hardcore, blood-pumping exams that he was expecting, he had to take a damned test.

It was so boring that the even the answer was painfully obvious to those who put a little thought into it.

What surprised him though was just how many Genin were dismissed due to cheating. I mean seriously, there were very few rookie Genin, meaning that most of the people in the room had experience missions like these, and yet they were cut down by at least 1/3 by the end of the time limit.

"Ok, pencils down! I will now give you all the last question verbally. Though, before I do that, I will present you all with a choice. You can choose to not take this question and you and your team will be disqualified to try again next time. OR…" Ibiki explained before exclaiming the last word when he saw people about to voice their opinions. "You can choose to take this question with the risk of being banned from any and all exams in the future should you get it wrong."

Of course, a lot of Genin immediately voiced their opinions against such a consequence.

"What?! But there are Genin here who have taken the exams before and obviously failed!" Kankuro exclaimed, gaining tick marks from quite a few Genin in the room.

"True, though you were just unlucky to get me as your instructor this year." Ibiki responded with apathy. "Now, if you all are done bitching, if you are unwilling to take this question, please raise your hand."

Now, if the first test didn't get rid of people enough, this decision sure did. Their numbers dropped by another half, bringing the amount of people still gunning for the title of Chunin down to about 36 Genin, or 13 teams.

Just as the last team left the room and no one else raised their hands, Ibiki gained a smirk.

"Good, everyone that's left has passed the first exam! You will all move on to the second exam." The scarred man said, gaining confused expressions from nearly everyone in the room.

"Wait, what about the last question?" Temari asked curiously.

"There was no tenth question. It was all just a scare tactic in order to see who was too cowardly to answer a stupid question. If they couldn't even gather up the courage to answer the last question, then they can't be trusted to man up on a mission, maybe even killing their teammates with their inaction." Naruto spoke up from his spot near the front row.

Everyone turned to see that Naruto was leaning back in his chair with his fedora over his eyes, apparently relaxing while everyone else was stressing over the "last question."

"That is correct." Ibiki said as he took off his bandana, "Every mission has the danger to escalate into a higher rank at any given moment, or it could even be a trap. Enemy ninja will use every tool in their arsenal to torture and break you if they think you even have the slightest bit of useful information. You must be prepared to take that risk in every mission you accept, and prepare yourselves to do the same should the occasion come around." With his speech done, Ibiki wrapped his head again to hide his scars. Naruto only gave a nod of respect, seeing as how the Jonin had learned all of that first-hand.

As soon as he was done, a brown blur came crashing through the window before throwing two kunai to hang a large poster saying, "The Awesome and Single Anko Mitarashi!"

"Yo, what's with this, Ibiki? You must be losing your touch if there are still this many people passed through." Anko said with a smirk as she stood up to her full height, giving everyone a good view of the woman.

She was a tall woman with dark purple hair tied up into a short, fanned ponytail. She wore a fitted mesh bodysuit over her torso, with a tan overcoat overtop of it. She also wore a dark orange mini-skirt with a dark blue belt holding it up.

"You're actually on time for once, Anko. And in regard to your comment, maybe there are just some exceptional prospects this year." Ibiki replied with a smirk towards Naruto, causing said Genin to match his smirk.

"Well no matter, I'll knock out at least half of them with my task." She said evilly, causing most Genin to shiver, though Naruto just matched her gaze with a challenging smirk. "Meet me at Training Ground 44 in 10 minutes or you fail!"

With that exclamation, Anko dove straight back out of the hole she made in the window, causing many to just stare at the spot where she once stood in bewilderment.

"Well, let's go Yuki-chan. And Uchiha, try not to lag behind." Naruto said as he appeared behind Yuki with a hand on her shoulder.

"Hn, whatever." Was all the response he got before team 7 vacated the classroom through the window, much like their second instructor.

 _10 minutes later_

As everyone arrived at the training ground, they noticed that the area for their next task was a giant forest enclosed by an equally impressive metal fence.

"Alrighty kiddos, here's where you'll really get tested on your skills as a shinobi…in the Forest of Death! Each team will receive one of two scrolls for you to protect and keep at all times. You will have 5 days and 5 nights to retrieve the other scroll and make it to that center tower by the end of the 5th day with both scrolls intact and unopened. If anyone opens their scroll then that team will be immediately disqualified. Any questions?" Anko explained, relishing in the scared faces of the Genin when they heard what this area was called.

Choji was the first to raise his hand, though he didn't wait to be called on to go ahead and ask, "What will we do for food for all that time?"

"Well, there are plenty of edible plants and animals in the forest, so I'm sure you'll think of something." Anko answered with a smirk, causing the young Akamichi to widen his eyes in fear.

Seeing as no one else had any questions, Anko went ahead and distributed the scrolls to each team, with Team 7 receiving the earth scroll.

Seeing as the instructor was heading to give the scroll to Naruto, Sasuke rushed forwards and snatched the objective out of her hands, causing the Tokubetsu Jonin to growl slightly.

"Thank you, this should be held by the leader of this team, and that would be me." Sasuke said with a sneer.

"Go right ahead, doesn't make a difference to me. Though, you did just snatch something from a powerful Jonin's hand, a Jonin that has been known to destroy anyone who touches her wrong or looked at her with anything resembling lust." Naruto commented with a smirk.

"Whatever, she can't touch me. I'm an Uchiha elite, while she's just a dumb whore who couldn't even be a real Jonin." Sasuke said arrogantly as he turned and spat at the said Jonin's feet, causing Naruto to widen his eyes and back away from Anko, who was radiating a dark aura, though she only showed a happy smile.

"Ohhhhh shit." Naruto mumbled as he was genuinely curious how the snake-summoner would react.

"Ohhh, I'm so gonna enjoy this." She said, confusing the Uchiha brat. "New rule! The person/team who beats the living hell out of this Genin for the longest period of time before he passes out gets a free pass into the next trial!"

That proclamation caused many Genin to stare at the duck-haired Genin in pure glee, already having enough of his attitude, as well as causing Naruto to roll on the floor in laughter.

"You can't do that you wench! I am an elite of Konoha and I will be treated with respect!" Sasuke spat out at that purple-haired Jonin as he got right in her face, trying to intimidate her with his Sharingan.

"Hey, it's my exam, my rules. I could fail you right now if I wanted to, but I want to see what you look like when you exit this forest… _if_ you exit, that is." Anko continued as she smirked, both at Sasuke's enraged face and Naruto's dying of laughter.

As that feud ended, everyone was escorted to their assigned gate before they had to wait to be allowed into the deadly forest.

 **End Chapter**

Hey everyone, thank you all for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed. I don't have a _whole_ lot to say, but I did want to finalize the harem seeing as how I've had some time to think about it.

Naruto:  
Yuki  
Mikoto  
Kushina  
Shiro  
Touka  
Haku  
Temari  
Tsunade  
Yakumo Kurama  
(I will have one more here to make it an even 10, but I have not decided on who yet)

That is it for Naruto's harem! He is done! I might start to do lemons later on, seeing as how I have it right now he's still trying to set things in motion, so after that I will add lemons.

I will also add the other pairings here just so that they're out in the open.

Gaara x Fu

Shisui x Yugito (That will be explained later on)

Madara x Mei


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, this is a bit of a long chapter with Naruto being more aggressive and hostile to those who deserve it. I'll leave the majority of what I have to say for the bottom, but I will answer some reviews here:

DominoNamikaze2010: I understand your confusion with the pairing and I will explain it in a sec., but first, not _all_ the Uchiha are bad. I mean, we have Itachi, Shisui, and Mikoto from the actual canon and I made Madara good in this one so he's not trying to kill everyone. And even in the show he just wanted everyone to be happy in their own little paradise. Sure, he went about it all wrong, but his intentions were actually not that bad. Anyway, I was debating whether I wanted to put him with Tsunade, just because their supposed to hate each other and all that, but I thought about the strong females that aren't in the harem and I thought about Mei and when you think about it, she's kinda perfect for him. She's strong, kage level to be exact, has two bloodlines, one of which is Lava release which can rival Madara's flames which he's so proud of, so they could have a little rivalry going on, and because he's super strong, he'll want strong children. Boom!

Jojotheshadow: *wink wink*

Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I will see ya at the bottom.

 **Chapter 11: The Forest of Death and a Pedo's hickey**

"I'm going to kill that bitch. Right after I torture her and kill anyone she cares for." Sasuke mumbled, though Naruto heard it easily, giving Naruto one of the few good looks at how insane the black-haired boy has become.

" _Hmm, I should probably kill him soon. He's becoming quite annoying."_ Naruto thought as he eyed the boy.

" **You got that right, though he's always been annoying."** His tenant spoke up, causing Naruto to realize something.

" _Kurama, it's been awhile. Where've you been, furball? Haven't heard a peep from you since we were talking about the snake pedo's henchman."_ he asked, though smirking at the feeling of his partner's annoyance rising.

" **I've been out. You know, running a few errands and such."** The Kyuubi responded with a growl at being called such a humiliating nickname.

" _Really? What errands could a giant, nine-tailed fox possibly have, besides destroying a village or two?"_ Naruto thought incredulously.

At this point, every team was released and starting to make their way through the forest.

" **If you must know, I was conversing with the other Biju. When I saw the state Shukaku's, my brother's, host was in…. Anyway, I figured that if he was like that, maybe the others were in similar states."** Kurama explained, catching himself in the middle.

" _I see, what did you find out?"_ Naruto asked, sensing that the fox didn't want to talk about what he felt, which he could understand and respect.

" **Most of them were fine, with friendly hosts even, though I could tell that Iwa's Jinchuriki are treated as tools by everyone, though I didn't see any abuse. The few that weren't, being Chomei, Saiken, and Isobu, are in trouble. Chomei's host is in a situation much like your own used to be, though on a slightly smaller scale. Saiken's is a rogue ninja, ever since the Civil War in Kiri has driven him out of the village, a prime target for Akatsuki. The worst of them, Isobu…his Jinchuriki is being controlled, by a Sharingan no less. Whatever the Genjutsu was, could control a Biju with ease…"** Kurama left off, wanting his host to make the connection.

" _Obito."_ Naruto thought, finishing Kurama's word search.

" **Though, it seems that with my chakra within the seal, the Genjutsu was put on standby, unable to withhold the might of two Biju at the same time, though I couldn't break the control on his host. The Jinchuriki, Yagura I think was his name, has been cut off from using his tailed-beast's power, but only for the amount of time my chakra is within the seal, which I left enough for a couple of weeks. The problem is that once that chakra is gone, Yagura will be once more at full power, and Obito probably already knows that something is wrong."** The fox explained, slightly fearing for his little brother.

" _Don't worry, we'll help them out. We can help Gaara and Shukaku once we find them in the forest. We'll go during the month break in the final trial of the exams. That should give us plenty of time to get there and get back unnoticed."_ The blond reassured his tenant.

" **Thank you, kit."** Kurama said with sincerity.

" _No problem, anything to help out a friend."_ And with that, Kurama shut off the link to ponder over their next move.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do." Naruto called out once they got far enough away from their gate. "I'm going to go search for a Heaven Scroll, as well as try and take out any future competition. Yuki, you stay here with the Uchiha. I know it'll be annoying, but many teams will be looking for him thanks to the added rule against him. Uchiha, you and Yuki will make your way to the center tower, taking out any and all teams you come across."

"Who the hell are you to order me around?" Sasuke asked arrogantly.

"Well, I'm more powerful, wiser, and, most importantly, not a dick." The blonde listed off, causing Yuki to giggle. "Now, you guys go. I need to go do my thing."

"Hey! You don't order me around!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed a kunai, like he was going to do something.

Naruto looked down so that his eyes were shadowed by his hair. That is, until he suddenly looked up with crimson red eyes with slit pupils. With this change in eye color came an oppressive aura that surrounded the boy. Though, to Yuki, it felt warm and comforting, like a warm fire on a winter evening.

"You wanna say that again, bitch-boy?" Naruto asked menacingly.

Seeing as how the Uchiha was going to keep biting his tongue, Naruto quickly stopped channeling Kurama's chakra, taking the eye changes and aura with it.

With a nod, Naruto fell off his branch backwards, though he didn't appear under it like they were expecting. He just disappeared like he was never there. (Think like how the Cheshire Cat disappears in Alice in Wonderland)

 _Someplace Unknown_

A large man, seemingly 8 feet tall, with snow-white hair and tanned skin looked to be sleeping in a large bed, meant to hold someone of his stature, as well as one more person of his stature.

It wasn't until he felt some kind of disturbance that he awoke in a start, showing his eyes to be pure white with no iris or pupil.

Rising from his bed, the man seemed to be in thought before smirking ever so smugly. He then walked over to what seemed like a wardrobe before putting on a pure white dress suit with a white tie and undershirt.

"Oh, Kurama, you stupid mutt, I knew you were foolish, but _this_ definitely takes the cake." The man said to no-one as he stood up. "I'll put you back into your place soon, but for now, you play your little game with your _human_ pet." He said with a bit of disgust in his voice as he said "human".

"To think, you would use _my_ power to provide this little pest with newfound strength. Tsk, what a waste. Soon, I will take back what is mine and you can join your family once again. Then I will send your pet to the depths of hell for upsetting the balance of this world, the world you so adore." And with that, the man left the bedroom, obviously to prepare for whatever came next.

 _With Sasuke_

They had been tree-hopping for a few minutes now when suddenly a tall woman jumped out in front of them, instantly putting them on guard. When she stood up, Sasuke and Yuki were able to get a good look at her. She had long black hair and black eyes. She wore a straw hat that covered up her Kusagakure headband as well as a long tan shirt over a black jumper, as well as a purple rope-belt around her waist.

"Hmm, so it looks like you're down a member. Well, no matter. Wouldn't make a difference in the end. I see you have an Earth Scroll, which go quite well with my Heaven Scroll, wouldn't you say, Sasuke?" she asked before completely swallowing it.

"Hn, so you know my name. Why don't you just hand over your scroll and I won't hurt you too bad, eh?" he asked with a smirk while Yuki just rolled her eyes, not dropping her guard for a second.

Seeing his arrogance, the Kusa-nin just smirked before unleashing a massive, to them, amount of killing intent, forcing them to watch their own deaths by her hands.

" _This lady…she's insane. She'll kill us…and we can't do a damned thing about it."_ Sasuke thought as the lady slowly walked towards them.

"My, my Sasuke, how weak you are. You'll never be able to kill _him_ like this." The lady spoke, though it seemed slightly slurred and maniacal.

"Shut up! I'll kill _him_ if it's the last thing I do, and no-one's gonna stand in my way! Not you! Not Naruto! Not anybody!" Sasuke yelled, obviously enraged at the mention of his brother.

Just then, Sasuke activated his Sharingan before jumping backwards a good distance, leaving Yuki to stand in front of the crazy woman alone.

"Hmm? You're still standing? Quite impressive for a Genin. Though, I do not care about you at the moment, so die!" the woman yelled as she lunged at the shaking girl as she held a kunai out in front of her in a sort of defense stance.

" _Shit! Why won't my body move?!"_ she watched as the enemy got closer by the second. _"C'mon, do something! Move!"_

Suddenly, a purple light began exuding from her right hand. Trusting her instincts, Yuki just thrust out her hand, palm facing her foe, before calling out a name she had only just learned.

" **Plasma Release: Hyperstorm**!" She called out as a large spiraling gust of purple-lightning shot from her hand, catching the perpetrator in a series of electrocutions, unable to escape by herself.

"Gahh!" the enemy yelled out. _"Why the hell can't I move?! It feels like I'm being burned from the inside out!"_

Looking in shock at the technique she just used, Yuki did not notice the sound of birds chirping coming from behind her. Nor the fact that those sounds were getting closer by the seconds.

"So, it turns out that you were useful for something after all!" Sasuke yelled as he leapt over the girl with what looked like an unstable ball of lightning covering his fist, aiming straight for the trapped enemy. Seeing as how the boy was going right in front of her technique, Yuki was forced to cancel it, lest she catch the Uchiha in it as well, no matter how tempting that thought was.

" **Chidori**!"

"Kukuku, how interesting." The lady commented as she stopped Sasuke's hand from getting any closer by grabbing his wrist, before throwing him away like garbage. "A holder of the Plasma Release Kekkei Tota, and to be able to call on its power without handseals. I must say, you've just peaked my interest. You even destroyed my disguise, pesky brat."

"What the hell?" Yuki gasped as she witnessed the enemies skin, though it looked less like skin and more like rubber, start to melt off.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Sasuke asked/demanded as he witnessed the person grab a large hold of her "skin" before ripping it off and throwing it behind her. Though, now they saw that it wasn't a she as they thought.

"Orochimaru, most powerful Sannin and holder of the Snake Summons. I will show you just what kind of power I can offer you, enough to kill that brother of yours." The now-named Orochimaru smirked as he did a few handsigns before extending his neck like it was rubber, exposing his fangs that were glowing with a foul chakra.

Not being able to do anything, Sasuke was forced to watch, and feel, as the Sannin bit into his neck. Though, that was nothing compared to what came next. Suddenly his body became rigid as a board as he was put through immense pain. It felt like his body was slowly being destroyed, cell-be-cell, and reconstructed, over and over again.

"GAAAHHH!" all he could do was scream. Even thoughts were out of his reach at the moment. Though when he convulsed, it gave Yuki a good look at a new symbol that appeared on the back of Sasuke's neck.

In a bit of mercy, Orochimaru chopped the boy in the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious and free from the physical pain.

"Well, I won't be needing this anymore." He said as he threw up his scroll again, showing that it was unharmed. That is, until it started to burn in his hand, until it was only ash, blown away by the wind.

"Until we meet again…" the Sannin called out as he sank into the bark of the tree until he was out of sight.

Once he was gone, Yuki felt a slight pressure on the back of her neck before sleep overtook her.

Standing above the now-unconscious girl was the blonde-haired wonder himself, Naruto. Or, a clone of him rather.

"The boss is not going to like this." It said as it made another clone to pick up the Uchiha while it picked up Yuki.

They then started to make their way to the center tower.

 _With Naruto-2 minutes after leaving his team_

Naruto was currently tree-hopping to where he felt the aura of the only other Jinchuriki in the forest, in the hopes of catching the Sand Genin before he reached the tower.

After finally reaching where the Suna team was located, Naruto looked down from his place in a tree as he watched Gaara brutally defeat an Amegakure Genin team with ease.

Seeing as how Gaara had hesitated after the fight was over let Naruto know that he had been detected, though that wasn't very surprising, seeing as how he wasn't really trying to be discreet.

"You can come down now, Uzumaki." Gaara called out, confusing his siblings.

Taking that as his cue, Naruto jumped down into the middle of the clearing for all to see.

Even though they were impressed with his mission record, they did not tense up or get into a defensive stance. I mean, who would when you've got an unstoppable, man-killing machine on your side?

"I see, so you're the one who drives mother mad with bloodlust. She never stops screaming for your blood when you're around." Gaara commented as he held his head in pain.

" _ **KILL HIM! I WANT HIS BLOOD! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL! KILL! KILL!"**_ Shukaku screamed, non-stop, inside of Gaara's head.

"Hmm, so that's what you call the Tanuki? Seems kinda weird, but who am I to kink shame you? No, I'm just here to help a friend. If the only way I can do that is to fight, then so be it." Naruto replied with a sigh as he got into a loose stance.

Gaara's only response was for sand to come barreling out of his gourd towards the blonde, to which said blonde was forced to dodge, shocking the two spectators as very few people could outrun Gaara's sand, and none of them were Genin level.

Naruto continued to dodge around the clearing for a few more minutes until he grew bored and rushed at the red-head.

Seeing him coming, Gaara didn't have to even twitch before sand sprung up to defend him. What he didn't expect was for two Naruto's to appear at the sides of the sand wall.

Still not worried, Gaara watched as the sand wall expanded until he was completely covered in a sphere of sand, a sphere that suddenly grew spikes that pierced every clone that was too close to the sphere.

Having the sand fall around him, Gaara was surprised to see hundreds of Narutos surrounding the clearing.

"You know, blocking your vision is a really stupid thing to do in a fight, no matter what kind of defense you have." One Naruto commented as he strode forwards. As he walked every clone 'poofed' out of existence, confusing everyone else, though Gaara didn't show it.

"What was the point of that then? Just a show of power?" Temari asked with a slight laugh. _"Intimidation won't work on Gaara."_

"You could say that. Or maybe it was a distraction. Who knows?" he said as he too disappeared, showing himself to be another clone.

Looking around, Gaara found another Naruto standing in a tree above him, seeming to have just finished a series of handseals, before launching wave after wave of water at the red-head.

Thinking little of it, Gaara's sand wall sprung up again to block the onslaught. Only this time, Gaara noticed that it was significantly slower and he actually had to will it to stay up.

"Gaara?" Temari called out, seeing the strain on her brother's face as he held the wall up.

"So, is sand jutsu all you have? You really shouldn't depend so much on your Biju and their gifts, because once someone seals them off, then you're left with nothing." The blonde pointed out as he appeared in front of the red-head with a punch to his stomach.

What he didn't anticipate was for his fist to get caught in sand. Naruto didn't react, only watching as sand crept up his arm and started to cover his torso.

Smirking evilly, Gaara decided to give his final farewell to the blonde. "You might have rendered my outer sand shield next to useless, but you should never underestimate the capabilities of sand and its infinite uses."

As he said this, the red-head slowly lifted his hand so that it was facing the blonde, though it was sideways, and was about to make another seal with his other hand when Naruto spoke.

"Yeah, sure sure, but I'm talking about when _all_ of your sand is rendered useless." As soon as the words left his mouth, a cloud of frost left with them just before the sand surrounding him started to freeze over into a huge block of ice.

Seeing the ice spreading towards him, Gaara jumped back and cut off his sand so that the spreading would stop.

Gaara grimaced, his sand wasn't unlimited, unfortunately. He couldn't just bring it out of the air like the Nidaime Hokage could do with water. He didn't even know if he _could_ make more sand with the ground and minerals around him.

Naruto effortlessly broke the ice around him, sighing in disappointment that he couldn't break loose a little bit, for fear of killing the boy.

He heard the Ichibi Jinchuriki growl before forming a sand dome around himself, before they all felt an oppressive and malevolent aura surround them.

"Gaara no! This isn't the plan!" Kankuro yelled, trying to reason with his little brother.

Naruto knew what he was doing and could only smirk.

"So, you're finally taking this seriously. Good." Naruto smirked as he unbuttoned the top button on his shirt and loosened his tie a bit, reminding all of them that they had yet to hurt him or even dishevel his formal clothing.

Just as he finished speaking, the sand dome fell to reveal Gaara…well half Gaara. The other half of his appearance seemed to take on the resemblance of the Tanuki sealed within him.

" **Mother** will **have** your **blood!** " Gaara yelled as his voice alternated between normal and demonic.

"Doubtful." Naruto responded with a smile. "So, you want to have a Biju-off? Not very smart considering you have the weakest within you, no offense Shukaku."

" _I know you've been feeling restless recently, so you wanna help me knock some sense into him?"_ Naruto thought to his tenant.

" **Thought you would never ask!"** Kurama exclaimed with a large grin.

Smirking, Naruto unleashed Kurama's bubbling, crimson chakra, which immediately took the form of a one-tailed chakra shroud that resembled a fox with two long ears pointing out of his head and short claws where his nails were. His hair also got shaggier and his eyes turned dark red with slit pupils. His whisker marks also darkened and became more feral.

Temari and Kankuro widened their eyes in shock with the reveal of another Jinchuriki, especially because only one Biju took the form of a fox, and that Biju was on the completely other side of the ranking spectrum.

"So, you still want to do this?" Naruto asked while cleaning his fingernails tauntingly, showing just how little his Biju's chakra affected him.

Gaara only roared as he leapt at the blonde and swung a large, sand fist, wanting to hit his entire body instead of an isolated area.

Naruto simply jumped up and landed on the appendage and rushed towards its owner, dodging and slashing away at the sand tendrils that came at him with ease.

Just as he was about to reach the red-head, another wall of sand rose up between the two before curling around like a hand to try and encapsulate the blonde.

That _would've_ been a good plan had Naruto not blasted straight through the thing with a lightning-enhanced swipe of his claws. Once he reached the Genin, Naruto dropped off of his arm and kangaroo-kicked the boy with such force that he rocketed back and traveled through quite a few trees before finally becoming lodged into one.

Seeing the red-head get out of the tree and wipe away some blood from his mouth, Naruto waited to see what the boy would do. Sure, he could just bum-rush the boy and overwhelm him easily, he didn't want to do that. He wanted to fight, not destroy.

Anyway, Naruto was about tired of waiting and seeing as how Gaara was stalling so that he could pull more of Shukaku's chakra, he decided that he should probably move.

So, dashing forward in a zig-zag motion to dodge sand spikes from impaling him, Naruto appeared in front of the Jinchuriki just in time to stop him from using some kind of jutsu, activating his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and staring straight into the red-head's eyes to perform a silent Tsukuyomi, causing the world around them to fall away.

 _Tsukuyomi World_

"Wh- what happened!?" Gaara called out, wondering where he was and why he could no longer feel his "mother's" chakra.

Looking around, Gaara couldn't see anything different about the area around them except for the lack of life around him and the fact that he was in a much larger clearing in the forest than what he was a second ago.

"That would be my doing." Spinning around, Gaara found the boy he was just fighting, standing there without a care in the world.

"Uzumaki! What have you done! Where are Temari and Kankuro?!" Gaara demanded, slightly surprising himself that he expressed concern for his siblings.

Smiling a gentle smile, Naruto replied. "I used my Sharingan to cast a Genjutsu on you. We are now in a world completely of my making, and completely under my influence. I brought you here to talk, not to fight."

"Talk about what?" Gaara asked, calming down though not dropping his guard.

"You, of course. Well, you and him." The blonde said as he gestured to something behind the red-head.

Turning once again, sure that he had already checked that area for anything, Gaara was stunned at the giant sand tanuki thrashing around behind him, desperately trying to rid itself of the chains around its neck and limbs.

" **KILL! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! FREE MEEEE!"** The Biju bellowed as he glared heatedly at the humans in front of him.

"Yeah yeah, shut up, Shukaku. I know you're not yourself right now, so I won't hold you completely responsible for your actions, but you could at least tone down the attitude a little." Naruto chuckled to himself, shocking Gaara even more that he could be so casual with a freaking Biju, of all things, threatening to kill them all.

"Now," the blonde called, knocking him out of his shock. "I'm sure you have some questions and I will answer all of them to the best of my abilities, but first, I think you should meet _my_ tenant."

Just as he finished his sentence a large dark red fox with nine tails thrashing behind it swaggered into the clearing, choosing to stand behind the blonde in front of him.

" **Hello, Genin, Shukaku. I see you have only gotten more and more erratic over the years."** The fox said quietly, so that his mighty voice would not destroy the human's eardrums.

" **Kurama! I'll kill you! Let me go so that I can kill you!"** Shukaku yelled again, though everyone could tell that it was slightly less aggressive and loud as opposed to what it was just seconds ago.

"I see just your presence has started to undo the effects. That's good, it means that when you actually start to work on him, it'll go by faster." Naruto commented after seeing the attitude difference.

" **Yeah, I'll get started now, it should only take a few minutes."** Kurama replied before closing his eyes and sending out his chakra in the form of nine skinny tendrils, each attaching to one of the tanuki's eight gates and the last one on his forehead.

"Well, while they do that, why don't we talk? I'm sure you have your questions." Naruto asked after seeing Shukaku's body become loose and relaxed, like he was asleep or something.

"Yeah, for one, what the hell is going on here?" Gaara asked, getting slightly irritated at the lack of acknowledgement of his confusion.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry. What we are doing is undoing the effects your, how should I say it, crappy seal has had on Shukaku's mind. This will cause him to be a lot more responsive to your needs and more talkative, rather than hateful and uncivilized." Naruto answered with a small smile in apologies.

"You mean, I can finally sleep?" Gaara asked, almost like a little kid when he really wanted something, though that wasn't really surprising considering the boy never had a childhood.

"Yes, that and much more. Your sand will be easier to control, you will have another perspective to give you advice at all times, and you can even learn to control your Biju's chakra which will give you one hell of a power-up, even if he is the weakest in regard to the nine tailed beasts. You can even set him free eventually, if you both wish it that is." Naruto explained as he gauged the red-head's reaction.

"Wow," the boy sighed as he took in all of the possibilities. He could finally have friends and family without being afraid of losing control and killing them.

Gaara looked straight at the blonde before him, truly taking in his appearance and stature. He might not look like it, but he was wise beyond his years. And the way he held himself told anyone who saw him that he meant business and that he was not to be fucked with.

Though, even with all of that power and confidence, he held compassion in his eyes. Compassion that told of misery. Of loneliness. Of understanding. He knew exactly what the red-head had been through and knew precisely what he needed. Though, he knew that compassion was a dangerous emotion to have.

Not only could you be betrayed and left to die by the one's you love, but someone else could come in and destroy that love. That love breeds hate and the need for revenge. Thus, starts the cycle of hatred. Though, with one look at the blonde, he could tell that knew all of this, and yet had confidence in his abilities to prevent those situations.

"So, now that you've had time to digest that, I would like to propose a proposition to you. If you decline or accept will not change how I treat you, nor will it determine if I finish what I've started with healing Shukaku." Seeing Gaara nod, the blonde continued. "I plan to gather all of the Biju and their Jinchuriki, to help them like I'm helping you, to give them solace from their oppression, as well as freedom to their Biju should they so desire it. I would like you to join me."

Gaara looked confused for a moment. Join him? Like join his village? He couldn't do that, he had family in Suna that he needed to reconcile with.

Almost like reading his mind, Naruto put up a hand to stop Gaara's obvious rebuttal. "I am not asking you to switch villages. I am merely offering an alliance. Not between villages, but between the two of us, and to the rest of the Jinchuriki once the time comes. We will be each other's brothers and sisters. We will be there for each other should any of us need the help. You can stay loyal to your village, but you will also be loyal to us. What do you say?"

As he finished his explanation, Naruto offered his hand to shake to finalize their alliance.

After thinking on it, Gaara realized that he had no reason not to accept. Not only would he get a family and friends, he would be with those like him. People who have been scorned and shunned because of what they possess.

Not having to think about it any longer, Gaara looked up with determination and firmly shook the blonde's hand, causing both of them to smile.

Just as they shook, a bright light blinded them and before they knew it, they were no longer within the false world.

 _Real World: One second later_

Temari and Kankuro were speechless. One second their brother was getting his ass kicked, by the Kyuubi Jinchuriki no less, and was about to unleash the Ichibi _way_ ahead of schedule, and the next second they were just standing there, the Biju chakra all but vanished, shaking hands like they were best buds.

Gaara, seeing that he was in the real world again, turned to his siblings before giving them his first genuine smile in a _very_ long time. That was not the only shocking thing to happen, as just as that happened, the boy fell into the blonde's arms, seemingly unconscious.

Taking a step back, Temari and Kankuro were silently preparing for the Ichibi to suddenly spring from their brother's body and start wreaking havoc upon the forest.

Though, after a few seconds of silence, they were surprised once again when they witnessed their brother silently sleeping with a small smile on his face, causing them to gasp in both shock and delight.

"Well, I think this is yours." Naruto said as he hefted the red-head onto Kankuro's back, the puppet-user grunting slightly at the dead weight he now had to lug to the tower. "I guess I'll see you all in the finals. Seeya!"

"Wait!" turning back around, Naruto saw that the other blonde had watery eyes, though he could tell that she refused to let them fall, and was looking like she was about to ask something.

After a few seconds of debating, Temari just shook her head slightly before looking into his eyes with gratitude shining in her eyes. "I don't know what you did, but thank you."

"It's no problem, just helping a friend out." With that the blonde took his leave, sprinting to where he felt his clone.

As he was running, Naruto spoke to his tenant, "Did you get enough?"

" **More than enough, but not enough for it to be noticeable. He will be able to regenerate what I took in about a month so it's all good. Though, I do feel a** _ **little**_ **guilty about taking chakra from my sibling like that."** Kurama responded as he locked the sandy brown colored chakra orb away in what looked like a large cage, where it just sat there in the middle of the room.

"Don't worry about it, like you said, he will regenerate it in no time at all. And we only took enough so that it could replenish itself inside the secondary seals, but not enough to where we would have a whole new Shukaku on our hands. Besides, it can't hurt to have a little chakra from each of the Biju on hand in case of emergencies." Naruto replied, easing his tenants worries enough for him to be content.

That is, until he arrived at the hollowed-out tree where his clone was. He was surprised to see both of his teammates on their backs, unconscious, with various wounds being dressed by his clone.

"What… happened?" Naruto asked in a deadly voice as he witnessed his friend and teammate in such a state.

The Uchiha he couldn't care less about.

The clone only dispersed in response, sending his memories of the fight back to the original.

Naruto snarled when he thought back on the fight. On one hand, Yuki unlocked her bloodline and damn was it powerful. Though, on the other hand, Orochimaru attacked and incapacitated his friend as well as giving the Uchiha his Cursed Mark.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto approached Yuki's form and began to heal her with his medical techniques.

She was fully healed within a few minutes, but she still needed her rest to fill her reserves again.

It was then that someone else decided to fuck with his day.

"Look, only one of them is still conscious. Tells you all you need to know about how weak Konoha is." A voice taunted, causing two others to snicker.

The boy who spoke was a Genin from Otogakure and had bandages wrapped around the entirety of his body, save his left eye, making him resemble a mummy. He wore a kimono shirt with the sleeves elongated to cover his hands. He also had on a scarf with camouflaged designs on it and a big piece of fur on his back resembling a porcupine.

The other boy in his squad had a dark yellow shirt on with writing on it, as well as a long-sleeved undershirt that covered his forearms. He had spiky black hair that was held back by a metal faceplate that framed the boy's face and held his village symbol.

The last member and only girl in the squad had long black hair that went down to her butt with a scarf much like the first boy. She also wore a dark green vest that covered her undershirt, which held the same design as her scarf.

"You're right, Dosu. Though, after fighting Orochimaru-sama, they're lucky to be alive." The spiky-haired boy sneered.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." The girl interrupted as they started walking towards the lone boy.

They halted in their advance when the blond shot them a look that shouted: 'You so do _not_ want to do this.'

"Leave now and I won't kill you." Naruto warned as he exuded an overwhelming aura over the enemy squad, causing them to take an involuntary step back before they gathered whatever courage or stupidity they had and drew their chosen weapons.

Dosu rolled up his sleeves to show a metal device on his forearm with holes in the outer part of it. Zaku held his hands up with his palms facing the hollowed tree, showing off the metal tubes in his palms. Kin, on the other hand, just took out some senbon with bells attached to the ends.

"So, you have chosen death. Fine, then I will show you no mercy." With this declaration, Naruto stood up, with his back to them, before suddenly a sheath appeared on his waist with a western-style hilt instead of the traditional katana hilt.

Slowly, the blonde reached down to the hilt, causing the suspense and anxiety in the enemy to rise with each passing second.

Then, as soon as his hand grasped the crisp leather of his sword, the world seemed to freeze.

Not like when he actually froze time, time still continued as normal. It just felt like it to the Sound Genin as the sounds of the forest halted altogether.

Just then, Naruto drew his sword and the world came to life again, though maybe not in the way the Sound Genin would have liked.

As soon as the tip of the blade exited the sheath, a shockwave of energy that shook the very earth shot the trio away from him.

When they finally got back up, the trio were shocked to see their enemy in a completely different attire.

Naruto turned to face his opponents, wearing a long black robe with X's crossing his chest and red accents along the edges. The collar covered the sides and back of his neck and had a couple of red lines to match the robe. The sleeves of the robe transferred into gloves that covered his hands with more X's detailing them. (It's Ichigo's Fullbring Bankai outfit but with red accents instead of white.)

Even Danslief had changed. Instead of her normal form, she was now a long, dual-ended scythe with one blade being blood red with golden highlights and an emerald green gem with what looked like a slit pupil splitting it down the middle at the base of the blade.

On the other end was the complete opposite. The blade was white as snow with ice blue highlights and a dark blue gem with the same pupil-like design sitting at the base. The blades were facing opposite directions so that it could be used very fluidly from one attack to the next. The long handle connecting the two blades was pitch black with gold, linear lines meeting in the middle of the handle. (Looks like those lines often associated with technology and computers)

"Who's first?" He asked with apathy, spinning the deadly weapon around his body slowly, menacingly.

Zaku, being the ever-excitable one, immediately rushed at the blond, killing intent shining in his eyes at the dismissive attitude of his opponent.

Once he was close enough, the Sound Genin raised his hands once again before launching a great gust of wind out of each of the tubes while shouting, " **Decapitating Airwaves**!"

Naruto watched as the slicing winds approached him with a slight glare of annoyance, showing just how little he thought about the new "threats."

Not moving from his spot, Naruto was hit straight on with the usually devastating attack, causing the Sound Team's arrogance to rise once again, thinking the blond was taken out by one attack.

"Hmph, all that bark and no bite." Zaku sneered as he dropped his hands back to his sides.

That turned out to be the wrong thing to do as an unscathed Naruto suddenly appeared in front of the boy with his scythe raised, bringing it down at an angle and completely slicing off the boy's left arm like a hot knife through butter.

Seeing as how the Genin was stunned at the sudden loss of a limb, Naruto took the opportunity to kick the boy in the chest, sending him back with such a force that he broke through multiple trees before coming to a stop when he became impaled on a tree limb that went straight through his stomach. The branch had most likely been broken off sometime in the past, making it sharp and jagged at the end.

He wasn't dead, but he would soon bleed out from both injuries, especially his arm wound, seeing as how that one couldn't be healed by normal means due to Dansleif's unique ability to stop any and all healing attempts.

Seeing as how one of his opponents was down for the count, Naruto turned just in time to dodge a right hook, thrown by the mummy boy with the metal gauntlet.

Although he couldn't see it, Naruto could tell that his opponent was smirking under his bandages, and now he knew why.

The boy had sent out a highly-concentrated blast of sound waves out of his gauntlet and directly into his eardrums, most likely rupturing them with his attack.

What the mummy-boy wasn't expecting was Naruto to use his backwards momentum from dodging to flip back onto his hands while kicking the Genin in the chin, sending him into the air, where he could only wait for the punishment to come.

Naruto was _about_ to get rid of another opponent when a couple of senbon were launched his way, causing him to jump back a bit to avoid them.

Turning his head to his last opponent, he noticed that, like the others, she had an arrogant smirk on her face and strings wrapped around her fingers that were attached to the bells on the senbon.

He could feel a Genjutsu try and take over his senses but it was so weak that he literally didn't have to do anything before it broke. He froze anyway, wanting to play with his food a bit longer.

"Hah, Zaku was an idiot for dying to a piece of trash like this. He couldn't even repel a simple Genjutsu." Kin laughed as she walked forward, intent on slashing his throat with another senbon.

When she was right in front of him and about to slit his throat, Naruto grabbed her throat with his left hand before raising her up so that her feet no longer touched the ground.

The blond looked passed the girl in his hand to the last member of the Sound team and locked eyes with him as he quickly flexed his hand, snapping Kin's neck like it was a twig before dropping her to the ground in front of him.

Dosu was terrified. They were just sent here to test the Uchiha and his new Curse Mark, not fight this absolute monster of a man. He went through them like they were wet tissue paper.

Seeing his only option, Dosu put his Heaven scroll on the ground and put his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, you can have our scroll. Just let me leave with my life."

Naruto looked to be at least considering the offer before a dark, malevolent aura enveloped the clearing, drawing both boys' attention to the hollowed tree.

There stood Sasuke Uchiha with his almost matured Sharingan activated, looking like he had lost his mind. He had black marks covering a fraction of his body that looked like they were glowing orange as they moved across his body.

"Hahaha, I now have the power I need to kill both you _and_ Itachi! But first, I'll take it for a little test run!" Sasuke yelled enthusiastically with an insane gleam in his eyes as he launched himself towards the lone Sound Genin.

The victim didn't have enough time to prepare for battle before the Uchiha was upon him, throwing him around like he was a ragdoll before finally slamming him into a tree and burning him to a crisp.

" _That kid really has some major damage in the head. At least when you kill you have a legitimate purpose for it. He's just doing what Itachi said he was doing, testing his own abilities. Oh, the irony."_ Danslief spoke from her place in his hand.

" _Yeah, he's demented. And that's coming from the guy with an actual demon in his gut. I should just kill him now and be done with it. I could just pass it off as one of the other contestant's doing."_ Naruto replied as he readied his sword-turned-scythe against his unsavory teammate.

Seeing as how his opponent was dead, Sasuke laughed before turning to the man who he loathed maybe even more so than Itachi himself.

"You have seen what I am capable of. Now, I will make you bow to me." the demented boy smirked as he rushed at the blond with no hesitation.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched the boy approach him, seemingly in slow motion. He spun Danslief once again in anticipation for what he needed to do. It's not that he didn't want to do it, no he'd enjoy it very much. He had just wanted to humiliate him in front of everyone during the last test.

Oh well…

Just as they were about to clash, a bright light blinded everyone and caused the two boys to halt in their advances.

Just then, an overwhelming aura surrounded the clearing, forcing everyone to their knees, besides Naruto that is, though only barely. And that fact alone is something that should be marveled at.

Though the source of the aura remained unseen, Naruto could definitely feel the loathing directed at everyone here, especially himself.

The light continued to grow in intensity until finally, something rocketed out of the epicenter straight at Naruto at speeds that even _he_ couldn't react to. His vision went dark before he could even comprehend his time freeze.

Everyone in the trees around the clearing, which included teams 8, 9, and 10 who were watching the whole affair with baited breath, looked on in shock as the kid who could probably bitch smack their Hokage was knocked out with one…attack? They didn't exactly know what it was that caused him to pass out, only that there was a bright light that appeared, halting the impending battle, only for it to go out, showing both fighters unconscious on the ground.

They were all too shocked to speak for a few minutes as they processed what just happened. Their former classmate and comrade had just defeated a full team of experienced Sound Genin by himself without breaking a sweat and then just got knocked out by a light if all things.

"This shit just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Was the elegant comment made by Kiba, and while it was blunt, everyone couldn't help but agree.

 _Mindscape_

Naruto watched the giant fox in his stomach trample forest after forest and destroy mountain after mountain in anger.

"What the hell was that?!" the blond yelled out, gaining the fox's attention and causing him to growl and turn to the blonde.

" **That damned man, can't let me be happy for TWO GODDAMNED SECONDS!"** Kurama yelled as he smashed one more mountain for good measure. **"Now, I'm sorry, Naruto, I probably should have told you earlier, but I have what you would call a mortal enemy who has ruined my life on multiple occasions and is the worst of the worst."**

"And he is the one who attacked me? Must be one hell of an enemy if he knock me out in ONE FUCKING PUNCH! Just who the hell is this guy?" Naruto yelled, getting madder knowing that his tenant knew about the guy who could injure him.

Kurama snarled as he recalled the man's face and that damned smug smile he always wore. **"That man took everything away from me a long while ago. I used to have a family, you know? I had a beautiful mate that was perfect in every single way, named Inari. It was her who gave me my son, Zenko. She was pregnant with my next child when it all happened."**

Kurama paused as he took a deep breath, collecting himself so that he could recount what had happened. Naruto, meanwhile, was shocked out of his rage. He didn't know that his friend had a family or a completely other life outside of being part of the Juubi.

" **Inari was sick during the pregnancy, endangering both herself and the child. As a last-ditch effort, I approached Kami and asked… no, begged him to save her and take away her ailment. He looked me dead in the eye, and what did he do? He laughed in my face and told me to go bug someone else with my measly troubles. In my anger, I committed a very serious crime that caused me to be imprisoned in a heavenly prison meant to hold unruly gods."**

Seeing that Kurama was stopping for a second, Naruto took this time to ask a question. "What was the crime?"

The fox seemed to smile a little, seemingly replaying what he did in his head. **"I committed heavenly treason by stealing a bit of Kami's power. I took it so that I could heal my love, but it came at a very steep price. While I was able to save her and my unborn child, I was thrown in prison for what was supposed to be forever. After a few years, a portal appeared in my cell. Not knowing what it was, I entered it and found myself at my old den, where we raised our son and were going to raise our next child. It looked fine, so I didn't question it. It wasn't until I went inside that I knew why I was brought there."**

Naruto knew where this was going, and he clenched his fists and ground his teeth together. While he never had a family before his deal, he knew that his pain couldn't compare to the emotional wreckage seeing the dead bodies of your family would do to a person.

" **Kami had entered my home and killed everyone. He showed no mercy as he took the lives of my family. He even wrote on the walls in their blood, saying 'Give it back to me!' he had killed my family and my unborn child because I took what I needed to save them. He had opened a portal for me just to see what he did. I guess he didn't expect me to escape before I was recaptured."** Kurama was openly crying at this point, while putting his clenched fist against the ground, trying to support his shaking body.

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what that must be like. I…" Naruto was at a loss for words as he clenched his teeth and fists in anger at what the supposed benevolent god had done to his friend. "But, why didn't he just take his power back from you?" Naruto asked in confusion as he realized that.

" **Because then he would be committing the same act of treason I had done. He tried to get it overturned in the Celestial court many times, but the law remains. And as I had taken some of his power, I was technically considered a half-god, so the law applied to me. And before you ask, no, you cannot bring them back with your power. Only someone of Kami's stature can do so and he wouldn't do it even if I did give him his power back."** Kurama explained before interrupting Naruto's train of thought like he could read the blonde's mind.

Naruto looked down at not being able to help his friend. It was at this point that he felt truly powerless. Ever since he got this power, he had felt nothing but unstoppable. Now? Now, even with all of his power, he couldn't do anything.

" **Hey."** Kurama called out, shaking his host from his self-depreciation. **"Even with all of his power, he cannot break the rules of the Celestial Realm. One of which is that no god can directly interact with the mortal realm, needing to use a vassal to impart their will upon the world."**

"Hmm, so how was he able to hurt me?" Naruto asked as he started forming plans in his head for when he would inevitably fight the demented god.

" **Kami was most likely influencing a temporary vassal which he could use most of his power, though the body would disintegrate immediately, hence why they are temporary."** Kurama explained, knowing that Kami didn't care if he killed any humans even if it did not affect him in the slightest.

"So, he needs another, more permanent vassal before he can truly be a threat. And there's no way we can stop him from doing that, is there?" Naruto asked, not really expecting a positive answer.

" **Well, actually, I think I have a theory about that. I don't see why he would intervene when you were going to kill the Uchiha, unless…he wanted to use him for something."** Kurama thought out loud.

"You think he wants to use Sasuke as his vassal? Why? To spite me?" The blonde asked as he honestly couldn't think of any other reason. There were certainly more powerful people out there. Hell, there were academy students with more potential than Sasuke, and _he_ had the Sharingan, for christ's sake.

" **I do, you see, Kami would do anything in his power to fuck me over and, in addition, you and if it means using someone weaker for it, he would be all for it if it means it makes you even a little peeved. So, I think he will train the Uchiha brat to eventually fight you to the death, where he will lock me up once again, that is, unless you can win."** The fox looked down at the boy with a small smirk.

"I mean, I'm all for trying, but if he's being trained by the King of Gods, can't Kami just give him all of my powers and then some?" Naruto pointed out incredulously.

" **Hah! That's where you're wrong."** Kurama exclaimed, momentarily forgetting his sadness for a second. **"You see, a god's power is split into sections, much like how your chakra is split into Spiritual and Physical. What make's Kami so mad is that I took the part of his power that allowed him to grant Miracles, and while he never really liked the Mortal Realm, that was one of the very few powers that he had that could directly interact with said realm. That's how I was able to heal my love as well as grant your newfound abilities. That means that while Kami can enhance Sasuke's earthly abilities, he cannot grant him anything not of this world. We also have the advantage of knowing this world inside and out. Kami on the other hand, never really paid attention to your world as it was uninteresting to him, choosing to sleep or lay with one of his many concubines."**

Naruto smiled a bit at the blow to the arrogant god. "Ok then, we will need to up our training regimen in preparation. As well as everyone else's training so that they can help when we take down the bastard."

The two friend's bumped fists, knowing that they were both closer now that they had shared such a moment with each other. Naruto also had a plan in mind that would hopefully bring happiness to his friend, but it would be risky and very, very difficult to pull off.

 _Later at the Tower_

Naruto woke up from his slumber to see a pure white room around him that kind of looked like a hospital room with a large metal door on the wall to his left and a window to his right that showed a section of the forest of death.

The blond immediately knew something was wrong when he tried to raise his hand to his head to try and sate this headache he had due to the less-than-pleasant sleep he had. The key word there being 'tried' as when he lifted his hand, it was stopped by the metal clanking of handcuffs.

" _Those fools really tried to lock me up using handcuffs? They think just because they are chakra suppressing that I wouldn't be able to get out? Fucking idiots."_ Naruto thought as he flexed his arms a bit and snapped the chains like they were nothing.

This of course, caused a couple of ANBU to burst into the room with their weapons drawn in order to stop any type of hostility.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You are to be taken to the Hokage's office in the tower to be questioned about the mysterious presence in the Second Exam. Will you come quietly?" The lead ANBU asked as she pointed her sword at his throat, apparently being warned about his less-than cooperating attitude when it came to ANBU and the Hokage in general.

Naruto snarled a bit as he was really not in the mood for all of this shit right now, not after learning all about his friend's past. "Put your fucking weapons away before I end your careers as shinobi."

His tone sent shivers down the ANBU's backs as they faltered for a moment before lowering their weapons but kept them in hand should the blond pull anything.

"Good dogs, now, leave me so that I may get changed. I will see the damned monkey in a few minutes." Naruto commanded, leaving no room for opposition.

Once the last of the ANBU had left, Naruto quickly changed into a spare set of clothes he kept in a seal on his arm, which was almost identical to his usual one besides the button up shirt was dark blue instead of red this time.

Creating a Clone, Naruto gave it his dirty clothes and gave it a message to give to everyone at home.

Seeing as how he had nothing left to do, the blond powerhouse left his room and walked to the Hokage's secondary office, only used when the Chunin exams had a trial in the forest.

When he arrived, Naruto noticed that the room was set up almost identically to the council meeting room in the Hokage Tower, with the civilian council on the right and the Shinobi council on the left, with the Hokage at the end in the middle.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked as he stood up straight with a look about him that screamed power, unlike his usual, bored attitude.

"Watch your mouth you insolent-!" A civilian council member shouted before he was silenced with a tanto at his neck, just barely a millimeter away from puncturing skin.

"I did not come here to beat around the bush or be bad-mouthed by some weaklings with nothing going for them besides a meager amount of money. Tell me why I'm here or I'll leave because I have better things to be doing than listening to you people whine about your precious exams being interrupted!" Naruto snapped, pushing the sword closer to the man's neck, just nicking him with the blade.

Everyone was silenced by the boy's exclamation. He was always just disrespectful in a bored out of his mind kind of way in the past, but now? Now he was very hostile and wanted nothing more than to just blow up the room and be done with them all.

"Naruto," the Hokage spoke up, trying to calm the boy. "We just wanted your account on what happened last night. Apparently Orochimaru appeared and gave Sasuke a Cursed Mark while you were off somewhere else doing Kami knows what. Then when you finally make it back to your team, some unknown presence appears and knocks both you and Sasuke unconscious? We want to know why you left your team and if you can, identify the presence."

Naruto scowled at the mention of Kami, but answered nonetheless. "I left my team because I was going to go get the scroll we needed and meet them at the tower. Orochimaru appeared and apparently took out my teammates with relative ease and applied the Curse Mark to the Uchiha. When I got back, they were both knocked out so I moved them into a hollowed-out tree to that they would be safe until they woke up. I then had to deal with the team from Sound who were sent by Orochimaru to test Sasuke's new power up. When I had defeated them, Sasuke woke up with the Curse Mark activated and attacked me. We were about to clash when a bright light appeared and caused everyone to look away lest be blinded, accompanied by the strange aura. Just as it was reaching its peak brightness something knocked me and the Uchiha out. Obviously, you've already spoken to other people about this and I was unconscious during the time, so I really don't know why you are even bothering me with this."

Everyone took in the information silently, wondering what to do now.

"Ok, now you're just wasting my damn time. See ya, die in a fire, and don't bother me again." Naruto said as he left the room with a scowl.

He didn't make it 5 steps out of the room before he was shouted at by a very pissed off Kakashi. "You damn demon! You know just what that presence was, and you just let Orochimaru do that to Sasuke. You were probably colluding with the snake the entire time, weren't you?!"

"Leave me alone, Hatake. I am so not in the mood for your bullshit right now." Naruto walked passed him with a snarl, silently observing the bandages around the man's hands, enraging the Jonin even more.

"You don't talk that way to me, you brat! You think I won't hurt those you lo-" the man didn't get to finish his sentence before he was slammed into the wall with Naruto's hand on his throat.

"Even if you had the power to lay a finger on any of them, you wouldn't make it two steps on the property before I severed your head from your body. And don't think for a second that I don't know what you tried to do while I was unconscious." Naruto whispered as he gestured to the man's hands. "You know, trying to kill or steal from a Genin of your own Village, one that is under your own care, _and_ is the heir of multiple clans, is punishable by life in prison or death, right?"

With that, Naruto slammed the silver-haired man into the wall once more for good measure before dropping him and walking away.

Snarling in rage, Kakashi pulled out a kunai and rushed at the blonde's back, killing intent shining in his eyes with his Sharingan eye out for the world to see.

" _That's it, no more mister nice guy."_ Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes while moving his head to the left to avoid the sharp weapon before palm-thrusting his hand into Kakashi's chest, sending the Jonin back a few feet as he tried to regain his breath.

Naruto wasn't done, though, as he rushed the silver-haired man, Tenseigan blazing as he stuck two fingers out on each hand.

" **8 trigrams: 2 palms**!" Naruto shouted as he shut off two tenketsu in Kakashi's body before continuing.

" **4 palms!** "

" **8 palms!** "

" **16 palms!** "

" **32 palms!** "

" **64 palms!** "

With the final hit, Kakashi was sent flying back, where he lay still for a few seconds before standing up shakily.

"You think… I would be taken down… by one jutsu? I've fought many Hyuga before, and I've seen that attack at least once before." Kakashi asked, trying to laugh as he coughed up blood.

"What you so arrogantly missed was that I just killed you, you jackass." It was at that moment that tiny seals appeared on the ends of Naruto's fingers. "I just sealed each and every one of your chakra points, taking away your ability to use chakra."

Kakashi's eyes went wide at that. _"That means… I won't have any of my jutsu."_

As if reading his mind, Naruto gave a slight, hollow chuckle before walking towards the crippled man. "That's not even the best part. You see, if a normal Uchiha had been cut off from their chakra, their Sharingan would simply deactivate until such a time as they could activate them again. What makes this so good, is that, because you have an implanted Sharingan, it cannot be deactivated. This means that it will continue to eat away at anything it can get its hands on to keep it powered."

At this declaration, Kakashi suddenly felt an immense amount of pain all throughout his body, though most it was centered around his eye.

"Your greatest tool will now become your undoing, you arrogant fool." Naruto laughed cooly as he watched Kakashi writhe on the floor as he scratched at his eye, seemingly trying to tear it out of its socket.

Finally getting ahold of it, Kakashi screamed in even more pain as he tore his own eyeball out of its socket, effectively stopping the drain on his lifeforce.

"That would have been a clever idea, if you were not about to die from blood loss." Naruto commented amusedly.

Kakashi was panicking. He didn't have the time nor strength to find a medic, and he couldn't put the eye back in his head, lest he die from that as well.

His only chance of survival was to crawl to the Hokage's office and hopefully someone could help him.

And so he crawled, careful not to crush his precious eye as he went, and was about a foot away from being able to reach the door when a black boot came down on his unoccupied hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"Nononono, you chose to walk this path, you don't get a lifeline just because you regret it now. You will die here and now, under my foot like the insect you are." Then, once Naruto was sure that the Jonin didn't have any strength to even blink, he bent down and whispered in his ear very quietly, making the entire scene all the creepier. "And, once you're dead, I'm going to take that eye you like so much, and I'm going to do whatever the fuck I want with it."

With that final sentence, Naruto used his Human Path to rip the soul out of the writhing man, timing it perfectly so that Kakashi would still feel as much pain as possible before departing from the land of the living. Now he had extensive knowledge on over a thousand jutsu, as well as the Sharingan technique of his new eye.

" _That felt good. Now, I'll take this."_ Naruto thought to himself as he picked up Obito's eye and sealed it away in a special preservation seal made to hold body parts, usually when he killed a missing nin and wanted to get the bounty reward.

With that debacle dealt with, Naruto created a few clones to pick up this mess before walking down to where he felt Yuki's chakra signature.

 **Chapter End**

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know some of you are disappointed that Sasuke didn't die, but I needed someone who hates Naruto and can be easily manipulated for Kami to use, making Sasuke the optimal choice. Also, I hope you liked the intimate moment with Kurama and Naruto. I had the idea for a while now and it is a crucial part of the story that will be revealed at the end. Oh, and I hope you guys like the way he handled Kakashi, using his greatest weapon and actions against him while not excluding any pain he could've felt. Also, I'm not sure if there's any pain in taking someone's soul in canon, but let's just say that in this world, it is beyond excruciating. Naruto won't be like that all the time, only to people who he's lost his shit with, like Kakashi, or whenever he's just in a bad mood that day, but there will definitely be more of it in the future. Anyway, I think I'm done talking for now. Please review and tell me what you thought and what you want to see and I will see you all in the next one, seeya!


	12. Chapter 12

What's up mah dudes? Trying to get a lot of writing done in this short time, mostly to make up for lost time, but also because I missed it. I like writing and to think that I've been away for a month or two is saddening, also I doubt you guys would mind too much.

Anyway, how 'bout some reviews?

Otsutsuki no Yami: What are you disappointed with exactly? That I said he was white? Why would you be disappointed that the big, psychotic, villain of the story is one race or the other? He's a god, race, gender, and pretty much anything else don't really matter to him as he can change anything about himself at will, within reason of course. I get that I don't have a whole lot of diversity in my fics, but, technically, everyone in this story is Asian sooooo… there's only 1 white person.

jlee0799: Not sure yet, as they've already got someone in their squad with that power. I might give each of them an ability that they don't have in the group (besides Naruto of course), like Shinigami powers since no one in that universe stayed. I hope that made sense, and thanks for the love!

Aclux: *reading from prewritten script* Ahem, I cannot disclose any information at this time due to breaking the space-time continuum. *flips page* I thank you for your cooperation in the handling of this case.

Rawrking: Ahhhh, you're gonna make me blush you damn sweet-talker.

Dragonninja1983: As I haven't seen either of those in the slightest, I didn't want to put in something that I thought I could screw up immensely. Also, I figured I was already overdoing it a tad bit with the amount of powers he has at the moment, but don't worry, he is far from stagnating.

NatsuErzaDragneelSusanoo: I'm not sure. I would have to do some research on his abilities but seeing as how he was a really powerful character, it's a possibility.

Ok, I'm done with reviews for now, thank you to everyone and I'm sorry it took so long to get this one written. Also, the month break is going to start in this chapter and probably be a good chunk (if not the entirety) of the next. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 12: Third Exam and the Month Away**

"Okay, this council meeting is now in session." The elder Hokage spoke up as he addressed the two councils, though narrowing his eyes at the lack of a certain someone. "Ok, where the hell is Kakashi?"

 **Elsewhere**

"So, we're finally going to actually get started?" Madara asked seriously, looking around the large table at everyone attending this meeting, including Mikoto, Kushina, Shisui, Touka, Shiro, and surprisingly Yuki, who was trying to lay as low as possible in her chair.

After being released from the infirmary, Naruto brought her to his estate, with the only words being spoken when Naruto said that she was ready to know.

"Yep, my clone in the Hokage's office and meeting room has informed me that once everyone that has passed is inside the tower, we will have a preliminary round that will whittle down the competition. After these matches, we will "randomly" be assigned opponents. We will be given a month's time to train and come up with strategies to defeat our opponents." Naruto explained, putting air quotes around randomly. Because, quite frankly, whose gonna believe that those assholes don't have every match already picked out.

"Wait, why are you spying on Hokage-sama?" Yuki asked, suddenly forgetting her worry about being around so many high-level shinobi. "I mean, I know that there's been some funky stuff going on around you and the civilian council, but that couldn't warrant spying on the Hokage, could it?"

"That's where you're wrong Yuki-chan. You see, what you don't know and what I'm about to explain, is that the entirety of Konoha is about as corrupt as the American government."

…

…

"Never mind that, but you get what I'm saying. There are a few diamonds among the trash, though, as there are a number of clan heads who have already agreed to join me, though I have yet to explain to them what it is I plan on doing. These people include Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Nara, and the current head of the Kurama Clan, Yakumo Kurama. And, as promised, they will be here any minute to hear the plan." The blonde power-house explained with a small smile, trying to dissuade the girls worries about being unintentionally involved in something she doesn't want to be a part of.

"Hold on here, are you sure it is wise to let people so close to the Hokage in on what we're planning? I mean, I'm fine with Yuki here, but only because she has been such a sweetheart to you, unlike some of the other kids." Kushina warned, though slightly gushing over the young brunette causing everyone else to smile in amusement at the girl's embarrassment.

"Haha, yes I'm quite sure. They are all aware of and agreed to it that should they not like what they hear and choose to not be a part of us, I will erase their memories of this meeting and they will be free to go about their lives as they see fit, with the exception to Yakumo, who has already pledged her allegiance to our cause after I helped her with a little problem of hers." Naruto laughed before drifting off in remembrance of that encounter.

 _Flashback_

Naruto was creeping around the edge of the villages limits in the dead of night, looking for one place in particular.

In all of the books he's read, one of the biggest questions he's had was: What happened to the Kurama Clan?

For all intents and purposes, they just vanished, with the last thing anyone's heard of them being that Kurenai Yuhi rejected to teach the clan heir and then…nothing. He couldn't even find where their estate was, seeing as it wasn't located on the official map of the village. All he could get out of the history books, and people around the market place and pubs, was that it was somewhere around the outer walls.

Hence why he was not trekking through what he hoped was not animal excrement.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the blonde came upon some lanterns, flickering in the night's breeze.

Walking out of the brush, Naruto took in the front of the estate in all of its… glory? No, that can't be the right word. This place looked like a dump!

The buildings looked like they'd been through a hurricane and, if it weren't for all of the vines and other plant life growing on the walls, that's what he would've believed.

" _Huh, I guess the clan died off and there just hasn't been anyone to keep up the place."_ He thought. _"Eh, better search the place, just to be sure."_

And so, he went, looking through every building, every room, and every cranny to see what he could put together about the events leading up to the desertion of this place.

Eventually, the blonde jinchuriki came upon a room with large oak doors with chains and seals alike keeping the doors shut tight.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto lit his hand in chakra before slashing down, cutting through the multitude of chains and seals like butter.

Immediately he could feel a genjutsu try and enter his mind. What shocked him was that what seemed like a minor illusion, was actually a very intricate, very powerful genjutsu under the guise of a minor one. While it was nothing to him, it was still very impressive.

Opening the door with a little more caution in his step, Naruto came into a room that was completely bare of all things that might insight any hint of an emotion. There were no windows, no lights, not even a damned coloring book. And there, in the middle of the room/prison cell, was a young girl, about his age, with long brunette hair hanging down her back, though a few strands of it were braided and tied with two bells hanging from it. She wore purple battle kimono over two other layers, as well as a fishnet shirt. A beige-purple sash tied around her waist kept everything in line and tight. She also wore black shorts with a kunai pouch secured around her right thigh, and some black sandals to finish it off.

Though, right now, she looked like she'd been through hell.

Laying in what looked like her "sleeping area" in the floor, the girl looked as if the only thing keeping her alive was sheer will. That and the numerous seals that lined whatever skin was showing.

"Holy shit, are you ok?" Naruto asked, rushing to her side with some green medical chakra lining his palms.

The girl barely responded, only letting out a pained groan and a slight shake of fear.

Naruto barely had any time to think about what he was doing, as the second he put his hands on the girl's body the world washed away, the girl included.

Instead of the dark and dreary prison he was just in, Naruto now found himself in a space of swirling colors- mostly black, purple, and brown- and the girl standing at an easel with a blank canvas before her.

"Hello? Are you a part of the Kurama Clan?" the boy asked, nervous of the girl that was somehow able to trap him in a genjutsu.

"I was. Though everyone else is dead. It is just us now." She responded, though keeping her eyes on her canvas.

"Us? Who are you?" Naruto asked, slightly worried for her state of mind.

"My name is Yakumo. I was the heiress, before they locked me away." The now-named Yakumo responded, though there seemed to be another presence here with them.

"Why were you locked away?" the jinchuriki asked, walking ever closer to the girl, hoping to not startle her.

"They feared me. They feared my power. My clan tried to help me, to train me to gain control of it. So, they called in someone they thought could help. Kurenai Yuhi." She said the name with such disgust, it reminded the boy of the boy's feelings towards Hiruzen. "She came under the pretense of training me, only for her to take one look at me and refuse. She told the Hokage and he ordered me to be sealed and locked away, never to see the light of day again. My clan tried to fight back, but they were slaughtered. When everyone was dead, I was thrown in here, my power sealed, and no chance of escape."

It was then that Naruto came to her side and noticed that she was crying, and her hands were frozen with a brush in one hand and a paint palette in the other. It was then that Naruto realized that there was a painting on the canvas. It showed Naruto and Yakumo's backs, standing by the easel, and seemed to be, not from a third person perspective like he'd first thought, but rather from someone else's view.

Slowly turning his head, Naruto found a pair of dark purple eyes watching him from the shadows, before they vanished into a slur of colors.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked, slightly scared of how creepy everything was turning out.

"Because…of me!" the eyes appeared again, though this time with a body. Whatever it was had green skin; long, horizontal ears; purple eyes; and sharp, elongated teeth. It also wore the same outfit and hair as Yakumo.

Naruto quickly stood in a defensive stance between Yakumo and the demon, though neither appeared to move to confront or help him.

"I am the personification of her power. I am Ido, the one they tried to steal away. Though, all they really accomplished was trapping the girl here with me. I have spent every moment of our many years here torturing this weakling for letting us be imprisoned. If she wanted, she could have wiped out every enemy and half of Konoha if she wanted to. But no, she would rather die than draw on my power, even when her friends and family were being slaughtered before her eyes. Because she is a coward!" it ranted, not moving from its place.

Naruto looked between the girl and the demon, though not moving out of his defensive position. Finally, he sighed and released his stance.

"I get it now, you're kind of like a jinchuriki. You have something inside of you that gives you power, though at a cost. I'm guessing that the last time you tried using its power, someone close to you got hurt, right?"

Yakumo could only shut her eyes as more tears leaked out.

Naruto turned his eyes back to the demon. "And you. You're just tormenting her because she refuses to use your power, for fear of what you will make her do."

It didn't seem to like that assumption, as it snarled and clenched its clawed fists. "Not _my_ power! _Her_ power! She is a weakling! A complete waste of life that couldn't even use her Kekkei Genkai. She refuses to acknowledge that her and I are one in the same, and so I sought to break her until she relents control of this body, for she is not worthy of it!"

With this declaration, the demon sprang into action, looking to tear through the blonde that dare speak of things he knew nothing about.

Naruto smiled a bit to himself as he let his hair overshadow his eyes.

Before it could cover half the distance, though, Naruto did something that neither of them expected. "Ah, now I get it. Thank you for correcting me."

He turned around and smacked Yakumo across the face, making her drop her painting equipment and causing Ido to stop in its tracks.

"You have to snap out of it! That is not a person or demon at all! It is what you think of your power. It looks like that because you reject your power and see it as nothing but a burden. The fact that you were locked up because of it probably hasn't helped your opinion. But you have to understand, only you can control it. Only you can decide what your power looks like. You have let your perception of your power control you, and you have been torturing yourself because of it. If you will take my hand, I will help you control this power. Help you get revenge against this village. And help you become one with your power."

Yakumo looked up to see the blonde with his hand out to help her up and a small smile on his face.

The girl almost let out a cry at how stupid she's been, and how generous the blonde was being to her. Slowly, she reached up to take his hand and let him help her to her feet.

Once she was up, both looked over to Ido to no longer see a demon wearing Yakumo's clothes, but a perfect replica of the girl herself.

"Thank you, so much." The replica mouthed as she dispersed into light particles, a lone tear falling to the ground in her place.

Suddenly, the world faded away once again to reveal the room/cell that they were physically in.

Looking down, Naruto noticed with slight amusement that Ido had allowed his healing to continue while he was mentally chatting with her and Yakumo, meaning that most of the actual physical damage was healed, though she was still suffering from severe malnutrition, mental scarring, and the seals still on her person.

Knowing that there was little more he could do with chakra alone, Naruto got to work on breaking the seals, taking his time with these as they were directly linked with the girl's mind, chakra, and muscles.

Once he was done, he grit his teeth at what the seals were doing to her. There were the obvious suppression seals, as well as some stasis seals to keep her alive, without actually needing food or water. What the problem was, was that the seals only made it so that she couldn't _die_ from malnutrition, it didn't counter the effects of it. It also didn't stop the sensation of hunger or thirst, meaning she was literally being driven made with hunger without being able to die from it.

Absolutely despicable and evil. As anyone knows, the pains of actual hunger are those of torture.

"I've healed most of your wounds, but you will not be 100% for a while, even with my abilities. I will carry you to my home so that we can get you fed and washed. You will stay there until you can operate on your own, then you can do whatever you want. Is that ok with you?" Naruto explained, before realizing that the girl was fast asleep, probably the first restful sleep she's gotten for a while.

Smirking slightly to himself, Naruto picked the girl up before carrying her out of the room.

" _So, that's why you let me be drawn in?"_ the blonde thought in amusement.

" **It felt like something you needed to do on your own. I didn't sense any maliciousness in it, so I let you handle it."** the fox responded with a lazy sigh.

" _That or you were napping again."_

" **Shut it!"**

 _Flashback End_

"Ah, so that's what was in the left wing that you never let us go." Shiro concluded with a slight pout.

"Yeah, I figured she probably shouldn't have a bunch of people around until she could handle the attention." Naruto admitted.

"Wait, I've met Kurenai-sensei before, and she didn't seem that bad." Yuki commented, not being able to see someone so evil in the happy genjutsu mistress she'd met.

"You should never judge a person on their first introduction. We've all had masks we've worn at one time or another. That's just how it is in the world of shinobi." Madara admonished with a slight frown.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door, cutting off any further conversation.

"That must be them." Naruto mumbled as he got up and opened the door to reveal Shibi, Shikaku, Tsume, and Yakumo, the latter of whom looked almost completely different from back then. She now wore a black, long sleeved kimono top with a long V-neck and a red sash closing off the bottom. There was some midriff between the top and bottom, which was some black shorts with half of a kimono bottom covering her right leg. She also wore white bandages from her shins to the black sandals she wore. All in all, she looked combat ready with a confident smile adorning her face. (Inspiration drawn from Felileart's "Yakumo Kurama – God of Death" from deviantart)

"Now that we're all here, we can get started. And as the clan heads have been told, if they refuse to join us, then they will have any memory of this meeting erased and will wake up in their compounds safe and sound. You can also be assured that your families and clan's will be safe from anything we have planned, as a majority, if not all, of your members have been absent from my suffering." Naruto reminded as he took his seat at the head of the table.

The clan heads nodded before taking their seats at the other end of the table, all the while eyeing the revived shinobi, especially Madara, quite warily.

"As I'm sure you will all have questions, I ask that you please hold them until the end of my explanation." He warned with a smile, knowing that the Nara and Aburame were natural knowledge-seekers.

Seeing everyone nod, the blonde continued.

(Long dialogue incoming!)

"Since I can remember, and even before then, my life has been controlled by people like the Sandaime Hokage and Danzo. I have been beaten, burned, and mentally scarred and it is all because of the people my parents entrusted their dying wish to. Before I got my gifts, I was kept in the dark in not only my heritage, but also my birthright and jinchuriki status. I was bred to be someone completely loyal to the village to the point that I wouldn't dare fight back against the people who hurt me. All of this would've gone exactly as they planned, had it not been for the biju within me. Kurama used some of his power to grant me untold power, and that is a debt I will never be able to repay him. Because of these gifts, I have a family, something I was denied by this village. I have friends, something the parents of this village made sure I never had. And, finally, I have power, something the Hokage hoped I would never acquire. I have the opportunity to forge my own fate in this world, rather than follow the path some old geezers laid out for me. It is because of these circumstances that I plan on burning not only this village, but the entire shinobi world to the ground and rebuilding atop its ashes. People all over the world have done atrocious things, not only to jinchuriki, but also to regular people. Displayed perfectly in the Bloodline Wars of Kiri. People fighting what they are too afraid to understand. Because of this, there is an endless cycle of hatred that has consumed the whole world. I will end the cycle by destroying the foundation it lies on. I will start a new era where people will not be judged on acts of the past. There will no longer be grudges between villages due to past wars. It will not be perfect, as nothing is, but it will be peace. True, uncorrupted peace. I ask you, and many people in the future, to join me. To help me end the wars, the hatred, and the discrimination people harbor against each other. I ask, not that you betray your village, but that you help cleanse it. Please, join me and end this cycle of hatred."

Naruto ended his speech with his hand outstretched to them in an offer of a treaty.

They thought for a few minutes, but Tsume was the first to stand and shake his hand.

"For too long has there been corruption in Konoha. Danzo is a prime example. And if this is happening in other places, then something needs to be done. I, and my clan, will join you." She said seriously as she shook his hand.

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate your assistance and look forward to helping out your clan in any way I can. Please have a seat." Naruto smiled as he gestured to a seat by Kushina and Mikoto.

Once she was seated, Naruto turned back towards the other two. Both seemed to be deep in thought, something he expected entirely.

Shibi was finally the one to speak up. "My clan is not one to jump to violence, seeing as it will destroy many of our bugs. If I stay in Konoha, my clan will most likely be used to fight you. If I join you, can you guarantee that we will not be forced to fight?"

"I promise that no one will be forced to fight for my goals. Though, if someone were to want to help, I will not stop them. This will also not stop me from helping your clan in any way I can, including growing your collection of bugs, helping with your fighting styles, and anything in between." The blonde reassured.

"Then the only logical answer is to accept. Thank you for this opportunity." Shibi responded, bowing in thanks before shaking the blonde's hand.

"Thank _you_ , I look forward to working with you. Please have a seat."

Now it was all down to Shikaku. All eyes were on him and he finally sighed and stood up.

"Troublesome. So, you will basically be a tyrant, ruling over the villages and executing anyone who steps out of line?" he asked, hesitant to come to a decision.

Naruto slightly frowned at this. "Not in the slightest. First of all, you are being ruled by a dictator right now, and I will be less of a ruler and more like a guardian. I will travel through the world and keep peace. Now, if someone were to 'step out of line', as you put it, I will merely help solve the problem. If a village wants to cause war, then I will put them down and rebuild. If it is a lone shinobi or group, the I will merely help the village stop them if they need the help."

"And what of the innocent people of the other villages? Will they just be collateral damage?" this was his last excuse for not joining, and they all knew it.

"I will do as I am doing right now. I will give them a choice to either join me and help fight or be kept safe away from the fighting, or they can stay and fight for their village. I am not a bad person, Shikaku. I am not looking to put everyone under my thumb. I merely want to rid the world of people seeking power or prestige merely for the sake of their own gain. Those are the people who started this cycle of hatred, so they must be the ones who are removed from the equation." Naruto explained, hoping that the grand strategist would join him.

"How troublesome. I have no reason to decline, and I guess not being forced to fight just to survive would be a good change of pace. I guess I accept your offer." The Nara smirked as he rubbed the back of his neck. Oh, he could just imagine how the Hokage was going to react.

"Excellent! I am so glad you were able to see things my way. Please have a seat so I can explain plan for the next couple of months." Naruto's smile beamed as everyone got comfortable in their seats and looked to him, ready to listen.

"Ok, first of all, what do you all know about Kami?"

 _Timeskip- Preliminary Round_

"Hello and congratulations to the fine young genin who have passed the second stage of the Chunin Exams!" the Hokage announced proudly, as if there was an actual audience outside of the people who had to be there. "Unfortunately, due to how many of you have passed, we must conduct a preliminary round so as to make the third stage shorter. We cannot have the final tournament take all day to complete, lest we bore our visitors."

The genin that had passed the second round were as follows:

Team Naruto  
Teams 8, 9, and 10  
Team Gaara  
Team Kabuto  
And a small team from the Hidden Mist that had barely managed to squeak through at the last second.

"Since there are an odd number of people in these exams, one person will automatically proceed to the next round in the exams. That is, unless someone would like to forfeit their position due to wounds or exhaustion?" Sarutobi asked, looking over the rows of genin for anyone to raise their hand.

Kabuto remembered his master's orders as he kept his hand at his side. _"I need you to stay longer in the exams. I wasn't able to test the blonde enigma that is Naruto Uzumaki. Apparently, according to our spies, he has gained immense power recently, even being able to resurrect the long dead. You will continue to advance in the Chunin Exams while keeping an eye on him, as well as my next vessel."_

There were a few seconds of baited breath, before Hiruzen nodded and gestured for another jonin to begin his part.

"Now, that screen…" Hayate Gekko picked up, pointing to a screen that was now being revealed. "…will randomly select two people to fight. The winners of these matches will go on to battle in the third stage."

With his part done, Hayate stepped back as the screen shuffled through the names until it stopped on two.

Sasuke Uchiha

Vs

Yoroi Akado

Sasuke looked on in arrogance as he stayed put while those not fighting went up to the viewing platforms.

With a few days rest, the Uchiha was ready enough to put his all into this fight. The problem was that the Cursed Mark was still acting up, thanks to Sarutobi not being able to find Kakashi, no matter what he did. So, they were forced to wait until a certain seal master found the time to get his ass back to the village to seal the thing up.

"Ok, you two. The fight will only end if one of three conditions are met. 1) Someone surrenders. 2) I call the match as an obvious defeat. 3) Someone is killed before I can stop the match. While we do not promote the latter ending, we will also not stop anyone from performing lethal techniques. If you two are ready, you may begin." Hayate jumped back as Akado sprang into action.

The older Leaf-nin started the fight by going for grapples, just trying to grab a hold of the allusive brunette with his chakra-laced palms.

Even without activating his Sharingan, Naruto was able to tell that that technique was used to suck the chakra out of a person and convert it to the user's own. It was pretty obvious to anyone who looked closely, seeing as how the chakra that naturally hung in the air was being drawn towards his hands, causing a distortion in the air.

Sasuke, seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere being on the defensive, activated his Sharingan and twirled around the enemy's grab. Then, using his enhanced reflexes, he was able to preform a pretty hefty combo along the older man's torso.

Coming out of his spin, Sasuke severely overestimated how much damage his punches were gonna cause, because by the time he was ready to continue with the fight, Akado already had one hand around the younger boy's wrist.

The change was immediate. No longer did Sasuke wear an arrogant smirk, completely confident in his ability to win this match. Now, he looked angry as his opponent stole his precious chakra, but that wasn't the end of it. The more chakra that was sucked out of him, the more the Cursed Mark tried to take over.

Smirking, Sasuke allowed the mark to give him some power, allowing the boy to pry the man's fingers away from his wrist, as well as completely snap his index and middle finger.

"GAAHH!" Akado yelled out at the unexpected pain, holding his left hand shakily.

Not giving his opponent any time to recuperate, Sasuke dashed forwards before bringing his elbow up hard into his enemy's chin.

With his enemy disoriented, the "last" Uchiha spun his leg around and slammed his heel into Akado's stomach, making him bend over and gasp for the air that just leapt from his lungs.

Sasuke had never felt this kind of power before. When they were in the Forest he had been too disoriented from waking up in a tree, as well as from the pain the mark was spreading throughout his body. Now though, he could really relish in the overwhelming power (for him) that was coursing through his veins.

Wanting to show how much he enjoyed his power, Sasuke brought his leg up for an axe kick with a wide, cruel smile marring his face.

With the force of a sledgehammer, the brunette shot his foot down on the man's head and slammed it into the ground face first.

Smirking at his obvious win, Sasuke "hmph'd" and started to walk away, only to feel a slight pressure on his ankle, stopping him from walking any further.

If he had been happy before, now the boy was ecstatic.

Not wasting a second more, Sasuke spun around and brought his foot up with a sharp kick to the man's chin, sending an audible _snap_ throughout the arena.

Gekko walked towards the defeated man and checked his pulse. After a long, silent second, the man turned towards the Hokage and simply shook his head in the negative.

Naruto _almost_ missed the small smirk that tugged at the old man's lips. Almost.

Once the body was taken from the field and Sasuke had taken his place up in the stands with the rest of them, the screen shuffled through the names again, this time stopping on a fight that Naruto was certainly excited to see.

Yukitora Hakko

Vs

Ino Yamanaka

Now, the blonde knew that this wasn't going to be a fair fight, seeing as his fellow blonde focused more on boys and gossip than actual training, as could be seen by her lithe and skinny frame. But, this was a good start to Yuki's enhanced training regimen. She could fight someone in her age group, find what areas she was lacking in and find out what to focus on.

And so, when Naruto looked down at the arena after coming out of his short train of thought, he was not expecting the fight to be over already.

" _Or…maybe not."_

With a deadpan, the blonde used his Time Manipulation to find out exactly what happened, without having to ask around.

 _20 Seconds Earlier_

The two girls had gotten down to the arena floor and told the proctor that they were ready. This went by quicker due to them not having to hear Hayate go through the rules like the previous match.

It had started pretty much how he expected: Ino immediately tried to bad talk Naruto, calling him a big-mouthed show off, and that Yuki was only following him because he had some blackmail on her. It didn't help that the blonde made it sound like Naruto was making Yuki do… "inappropriate" things against her will.

Yuki had taken that personally and immediately engaged her opponent with a flurry of strikes and jabs, all placed to hit where they would hurt like hell the next morning.

The Iwa native ended her combo with a spinning heel kick to the blonde's makeup'd face, knocking her out like a light.

Yuki walked back to his side with a huff of annoyance at the Yamanaka's audacity.

"Good job. Quick and effective, like a good shinobi." Naruto complimented with a smile, causing the brunette to blush and utter a quick "thank you" before looking away.

Chuckling, Naruto looked back up to the screen to see a member of Guy's team against one of the Sand genin.

Tenten

Vs

Temari of the Sand

Ok, he had a pretty good idea of how this one was going to go as well.

It started off with Temari opening up her fan to the first moon, though she had yet to go on the offensive. Instead, she waited for her opponent to make the first move.

She didn't have to wait long, as Tenten started to chuck weapon after weapon at the Sand genin, using expert marksmanship to aim at the vital areas on the body. She also took into account how each weapon was used, choosing to throw stabbing weapons, such as a sword or dagger, like a javelin, while blunt force weapons were thrown at joints and the head.

What confused Naruto oh so much, was that after a couple of seconds of seeing Temari blow the weapons out of the air with her exceptional use of wind manipulation, Tenten just continued to toss weapons, hoping that something would skim pass.

The panda look-a-like boasted about being a weapons expert, and yet all she was doing was throwing them, albeit with fantastic accuracy, but that doesn't change how much is wrong with that approach. While one may choose to throw their sword as a last-ditch effort, the effective attack would be to use it for what it was made for… MELEE ATTACKS!

*cough* Anyway, this match was pretty cut and dry. Temari didn't see the need in opening up her fan any further, choosing to just end the fight with a well thought out strategy. She used her fan to send a great gust of wind at the Konoha nin, taking advantage of the kunoichi's already airborne status, to knock her off balance.

Once gravity decided to work once again, Tenten was sent flailing down towards the ground, only coming up with a shoddy solution at the last second, and by that time it was too late.

She ended up landing, back first, on Temari's closed fan… Temari's closed, _metal_ fan. Yeah, safe to say that she was gonna have some serious spinal damage.

The blonde kunoichi walked back up to the observing stands with a victorious smirk adorning her pretty face. She looked on in shock, however, when she met the gaze of a smiling Naruto.

"Nice job! Great use of wind manipulation and playing to your strengths. While you had the advantage from the start, you didn't let that cloud your judgement, and that is a very admirable trait. I just came over to congratulate you, as well as ask how your brother's been doing." Naruto ended with a curious expression.

"Oh, thank you." Temari blushed slightly, not used to someone actually having the balls to have a normal conversation with her, what with her brother being a jinchuriki and her father being the Kazekage. "And Gaara's been really good. He's sleeping well, eating enough for three people, and joking around with us. I don't think I've ever seen him smile this much, and it's all thanks to you. I can never repay you for what you did for us."

She finished her summary with a smile and a respectful bow.

"Hehe, you don't need to thank me so much. I'm glad I could help. Well, I should get back to my team, but I hope to see you around. Hey, maybe you can teach me how to use one of those giant fans, seeing as how my main element is wind as well!" He laughed while walking away. Of course, he had his own version of Madara's war fan, but having something that wouldn't immediately make people think he was the old Uchiha would be cool.

The next couple of rounds were pretty uneventful. Shikamaru went up against one of the Kiri genin and while he seemed reluctant, the Nara used his incredible intelligence to out-plan his enemy and seize victory by making his opponent forfeit.

After that was a battle against Choji Akamichi and Shino Aburame. This fight ended in a win for the young bug user, as it was not unlike fighting a charging bull. All he needed to do was wait until the last minute to jump out of the way of the large, rolling boy's path until he ran out of chakra. He didn't have to wait that long due to him using his Kikaichu bugs that sucked the energy out of him like tiny vampires.

The next fight was actually a pretty interesting one, seeing as how Kiba Inuzuka had to fight the Hyuga prodigy Neji. While the Byakugan-user had no ill-will towards the canine-user, he also didn't see the need to be gentle with him. And so, Neji proceeded to strike and close most of the other boy's chakra points before sending him to the ground with a well-placed Chakra Palm to the chest. After the fight was called in his favor, the young Hyuga looked up to the other Hyuga in the stands, Hinata, and glared at her in a way that promised pain.

Fortunately, the meek and gentle girl had to fight one of the Kiri-nin, whose main form of fighting was illusions and misdirection. The problem with that was that the Byakugan was able to see right through the illusions as if they weren't even there, before using a very sloppy version of the fighting style they previously watched Neji use perfectly. Though, I guess that doesn't matter, as she still came out with the win.

Kankuro had to fight one of the other members of Kabuto's team, a nin named Misumi Tsurugi. This one was surprising, for most anyway, as when everyone thought that the puppet-user was trapped in his opponent's snake-like body, he appeared out of the wrappings on his back, where everyone had assumed he kept his puppet, and proceeded to trap the trapper with his weapon, Crow.

When it was Rock Lee's turn, he didn't hesitate to jump down to the arena floor with excitement at finally getting to fight. While it wasn't anything special, Lee was able to incapacitate his opponent, the last Kiri genin, with expertly used Taijutsu. Though he did have a bit of trouble with the Kiri-nin's Genjutsu at first, he was able to use his pure speed to race around the entire arena until he finally found the coward and beat him senseless. He didn't even have to take his weights off, what a shame.

Finally, Naruto's name came up and he could only smile a most joyous smile at the sight of who he would be fighting.

Naruto Uzumaki

Vs

Kabuto Yakushi

Kabuto also let a grin come over his face. _"This is a perfect opportunity to see just how much more powerful the little brat has become. If he proves to be a threat, this is the best time to take him out of the picture, without drawing too much suspicion."_

Once the two were down in the arena, Gekko asked him the same question he had asked everyone else and got two nods of confirmation for his troubles.

"Begin!"

They were both off their feet in a second, charging straight at their opponent like a bullet.

Naruto, being the faster shinobi, was able to react first when they ultimately clashed, sending a right haymaker to the silver-haired teen's face.

While Kabuto was able to block in time, the force of the punch was still able to launch him backwards a good 7 meters and make him stumble back, only barely staying on his feet.

Not giving the man enough time to recuperate, Naruto appeared next to the teen already in mid-kick. The blonde jumped up and spun, aiming for the head for optimal damage.

Again, barely reacting in time, Kabuto ducked under the kick and sent his own punch up towards the blonde. Only for his punch to hit nothing but air as Naruto used his unnatural flexibility and a clever usage of wind manipulation to twist away from the attack.

Using momentum from his dodge, Naruto sent an upside-down roundhouse kick to the top of the teen's head, using his spin to hide his true attack.

Kabuto dodged to the right, just as planned.

Naruto's foot that he had initiated the kick with touched the ground with the force of a feather, instead sending another kick with his other leg, this one making contact.

The other genin were astounded at the boy's exceptional Taijutsu techniques. He was almost floating in the air before turning all of that momentum and damage into a simple step while transferring the force to his opposite leg. He looked as if he was dancing, what with how elegant and smooth it all looked.

Kabuto was just able to block the follow-up punch, using a liberal amount of chakra in both his arms and legs to be able to only skid backwards a few feet, the blonde's hand still in his hand.

Surprisingly, blood spurted out of the blonde's fist through tiny incisions all along the front of his knuckles. Naruto looked at his hand with a raised eyebrow, not having time to wonder as Kabuto stood up and started to sneer.

"Oh yes, did I not mention? My technique, Chakra Scalpels, allows me to make incisions inside a person's body, without ever needing to cut the skin. Although, due to how much chakra I used to block your attack, the technique was able to cut skin, as well as the tendons in your hand."Kabuto explained, noting the look of annoyance that passed through the boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I ask?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Wha-what?" Kabuto stuttered, taken aback by the blonde's indifference to his technique.

Suddenly, the blonde jinchuriki was upon him again, forcing him to backpedal and do everything in his power to not get hit with Naruto's insanely powerful punches.

"I said: DID…I…ASK?" Naruto said again, this time accentuating his words with sped up punches that easily got inside his opponent's guard, ending with an uppercut to the man's chin.

While the silver-haired spy was in the air, he had some time to think of some questions about his past choices, most of them being rather recent. One of them that wasn't about his choices per say, was: Why is there a ball of blood coming at him right now?

Everyone watched as Naruto, rather than heal the wound on his hand, gathered the blood that was leaking out of the cuts into a palm-sized ball that hovered over his hand. He then lifted his hand, palm facing his opponent, and waited as the ball grew bigger the more blood that was sucked into it.

Finally, as Kabuto reached the apex of his ascent, the ball suddenly compressed into the size of a bullet before launching with the speed of one straight at the airborne teen.

While most were expecting the ball to go straight through his opponent, ripping through muscle and sinew alike on its journey, no one was expecting the ball to stay in the teen, as if it had lost all of its momentum somehow.

The crowd waited with baited breath as Kabuto fell to the ground. As he hit the ground, many flinched, expecting an explosion or something from the force. Alas, nothing happened, except for the teen to bounce into the air once more before settling on the ground, unmoving.

Abruptly, the silver-haired youth started to spasm as boils appeared all over his skin, as is his very being was boiling like water on a stove. The bloodcurdling scream that he let out also didn't help the less-experienced genin to keep their lunch.

After a few more seconds, Kabuto was free from his agony with a sigh of relief, only for his vision to blacken and his body to become cold. Steam was then released from every orifice of his body as he passed away into oblivion.

Everyone, especially the higher-level ninja, knew exactly what had just happened. Whatever Naruto's technique was seemed to boil the very lifeforce that ran through Kabuto's veins, releasing the water stored inside of blood as a vapor, while the proteins and other solids became a coagulated mesh inside the boy's skin.

He literally made the teen's blood boil with one little ball.

The audience came out of their shock in time to hear Naruto speak his technique, confirming their thought processes.

"Boiling Blood Bullet."

Seeing as he was the obvious winner, Naruto started his walk up to his seat, watching as the weak-willed genin stepped out of his pathway rather quickly. The only ones who didn't hightail it out of the way was Gaara and his siblings, Yuki, Sasuke, and surprisingly Neji, though he did take an involuntary two steps back.

"Naruto-kun, that was most unyouthful!" Lee came up to him, though not close enough to touch him, yelling about the brutality of the technique.

"Lee, would you calm down? He was a spy for Orochimaru. How else would he know all of that stuff he told you guys in the first exam? There was no way someone would know all of that stuff, no matter how many times they took the exam, since new people take the exams every year." The others were shocked to hear that, though it all made sense when he put it like that. They all silently kicked themselves for not thinking of that any sooner.

"This matter will be investigated, though I recommend you let the professionals handle the execution of justice next time." Hiruzen admonished, glancing at the almost deflated body every few seconds.

"Whatever, he was my opponent, so I did what I wanted. I was allowed to kill him, so I did. You got a problem with that?" Naruto waved off before fixing the old man with a glare and a raised eyebrow, causing the Hokage to involuntarily shiver in fear.

"No, no of course not. You were within your power and did not break the rules." He said, shocking everyone at how fast he backpedaled.

"Good, now, I believe Gaara is the only one left, right?" the blonde asked, changing the subject before anyone could question him about his technique.

"*cough**cough* Yes, and as he is the last one left, he automatically goes on to compete in the next round." Hiruzen announced, regaining his composure once again.

Gaara sighed in relief, knowing that the only techniques he really knew were all fatal. That was something he needed to work on over the month break. While he had no qualms about killing, he wanted to turn over a new leaf so that he would never scare his family again.

"Now, if you would all come to the arena floor, we can find out who you all are fighting after the month break, which you will use to come up with a strategy to win against your opponent." Sarutobi explained as he watched the genin do as they were told.

Anko was the one to approach them, holding a black box with the top having four flaps so that they could stick their hands in.

"You will each stick your hands in and pull out a ball that contains a number on it. Starting at 1, you will all fight the person whose number comes directly after yours. We will start at the left and work towards the right, then the bracket will appear on the screen after a couple of seconds. Any questions?" Anko asked as she went to the left-most person, who happened to be Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha (he couldn't wipe the smirk off of his arrogant face at that)

Shino Aburame

Yuki Hakko

Temari of the Sand

Naruto Uzumaki

Rock Lee

Shikamaru Nara

Gaara of the Sand

Neji Hyuga

Hinata Hyuga

Kankuro of the Sand

"Ok, you know who you're fighting. You have one month to come up with a strategy and train your asses off to win your fight. Be here on time and ready to battle or else you will be disqualified, no exceptions!" she seemed to look at Sasuke at that last comment. "Also, because we have one outlier, Kankuro of the Sand will face off against the winner of the first round. You are dismissed."

As everyone went their separate ways, Naruto could only smile in anticipation for his fight, seeing as how Lee was one of the strongest genin of their generation. Though, he became serious a second later at the thought of what he would be doing over the break.

"Are you leaving immediately?" Yuki asked, looking concerned for her friend.

"Not immediately, but after I do a couple of things and get everyone else ready, then yes. I will also be leaving a clone here to train you for your fight. I hope you are ready for it." He finished with a cheeky grin, showing how much he would enjoy breaking her apart and building her back up again.

"Well, I will do my best to make you proud. And, Naruto…" she got quiet after that, forcing Naruto to lean in close to try and hear what she had to say.

Without warning, Yuki placed a chaste kiss on his cheek with a not-so-small blush adorning hers. "…good luck. Come back safely and don't take too many unnecessary risks, ok?"

Smiling a megawatt smile, Naruto responded with a hug to comfort her worries. "I promise I will come back safely, and maybe with some new allies as well. Who knows, you know?" they both laughed as they exited the arena and headed back to his compound to get ready for his trip.

Everyone would be going to a different village to "recruit" the other jinchuriki alongside a Naruto clone that will act as a connection to Kurama, should the Biju need to be convinced.

Kushina would be heading to Cloud with Mikoto to talk to Gyuki and Matatabi.

Touka was going to Takigakure to assist Chomei.

Madara was going after Saiken since their jinchuriki was a rogue and Madara was the one with the best lay of the land.

Shiro and Shisui were going to Iwagakure to help Son Goku and Kokuo should they need it.

Finally, Naruto himself would be going to Kiri to help Isobu and try and get rid of his Obito problem, once and for all. He might stop by Amegakure and see if he could find Pain or whatever his name was.

And in the meantime, Sarutobi still couldn't find Kakashi!

 **End Chapter**

Hello everyone, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. This is where it will kind of divert from canon quite a bit, besides the whole leaving Konoha thing. I don't want to spoil anything but let's just say that this is going to be the _longest_ month Naruto's ever experienced. And no, that is not a time freeze joke.

I don't have a whole lot to say down here, other than this: If you haven't already, take a look at my profile page, as I have recently updated it. It now shows some basic info about my other fics, as well as some ideas I've had for some future stories that I would love to get your guys' opinion on.

Anyway, thank you again for reading, please review what you thought of it and I will see you all in the next one, Seeya!

" _I wonder who I'm gonna kill off next, hmmmm"_


End file.
